Akaya hiroko
by Juli Tsukimine
Summary: akaya es una niña normal de 12 años asta que en su escuela una chica la molesta y akaya la mata, es ahi cuando akaya siente que tiene que matar a todos la que la insultan, asta que se va a una escuela especial y encuentra amigos que si la aceptan tal como es porque ellos tambien son asi/PPGZ, SHUGO CHARA, RRBZ y personajes mios
1. Chapter 1

HIROKO AKAYA …

Akaya agarra el cuchillo y se lo inserta en el cráneo…

Unos días antes…

Hola soy akaya hiroko tengo 12 años y voy a primero de secundaria…soy castaña oscura y siempre llevo una colita amarrada al pelo, también tengo ojos marrones pero un poco más claro que el pelo…hace unos días me mude al barrio y hoy es el primer día de clases…allá donde vivía tenía muy buenos amigos y ahora no estoy con ellos…

Yendo a la escuela…me cruzo con muchos de los estudiantes…pero todos me miran con desprecio…-uff- suelto un suspiro…esperando que sea un buen día…

-hola- saludo una niña rubia de ojos grises…

Hola- le conteste

Mi nombre es hikari y tú eres…-me pregunto

Soy akaya hiroko…un placer conocerte…le respondí

Pues entonces buenos días akaya-me dijo hikari

Bueno emm vamos a entrar al aula…-le dije

Si, si…si entremos-me dijo

Cuando entramos todos nos quedaron mirando con cara de "ni se nos acerquen "en ese momento bajamos la mirada y pasamos con la cabeza agachada hacia 2 bancos disponibles…por suerte toco la materia que más me gusta…música…nos hicieron pasar 1 por 1 a cantar hasta que me toco a mi…después de un minuto la profe dijo…

Akaya por ahora fuiste la mejor de la clase, ve a sentarte-me dijo

Excelente –pensé -una canción perfecta…mjjjjaaj me reí por dentro…

En toda la clase la profe no felicito a nadie más que a mí…después en el recreo…

Te crees muy buena ehe akya…dijo una rubia de ojos verde agua y cara perfecta…

Soy akaya y no me creo buena…le respondí

Yo te llamo como quiero akya jajajajaja eres una inútil…me dijo la rubia mal teñida

No soporto a las creídas como vos…le conteste

Que dijiste…maldita hija de perra…me dijo

Maldita rubia mal teñida, mejor dicho maldito rubio mal teñido…-odiaba que dijeran cosas lo que sea de mi familia…cualquier insulto de esos bastaba para romperle todos los huesos…

La rubia me golpeo en la cara…y me dijo-estúpida hija de pu….

Ya no me pude controlar, me abalance a ella y le empecé a despedazar cada una de sus colitas…la despeine toda…ella no podía contra mi…en eso una profesora nos separó…mala suerte si no le hubiese roto toda la cara…

Me las pagaras…maldita idiota…me dijo la rubia teñida…

Me quede callada y camine hacia uno de los baños…

Todos los días era igual y además de ella todos querían pelea con migo menos hikari pero…siempre terminaba ganando y después nos separaban…un día se me ocurrió amenazar a la rubia con un tenedor…un poco gracioso pero…

Bien hoy si te ganare…me dijo

Eso ya lo veremos…en ese momento saque el tenedor…

Todos se empezaron a reír…

Hay que tarada, eres una imbécil…

Agache la cabeza para que no viera como frotaba mis dientes…

Hey, retardada, idiota, loca, imbécil, tarada, hija de pu… y zorr…

Esas dos últimas frases me enloquecieron…mis ojos se tornaron rojos…todos se callaron viendo como el tenedor atravesaba la garganta de la rubia…

La rubia cayó al piso…y se clavó mucho más el tenedor. Estaba agonizando

A todos les pasara algo así o mucho peor si le cuentan quien fue…dije limpiándome algo de la sangre que había quedado en mis manos…y el rojo de mis ojos se fue…

Todos se quedaron con cara de "no diremos nada"…

La mejor amiga de la rubia se acercó a su amiga…triste por lo que había sucedido…pero…ya era tarde…

Al otro día…lleve un cuchillo…

Un chico amenazo a mi familia con robarles y lastimarles…

No…me amenaces…si no quieres morir…le conteste

No te tengo miedo…me dijo

Deberías tenerlo…otra vez mis ojos se tornaron rojos pero un poco más carmesí fuerte…en ese momento clave el cuchillo en el cráneo del chico…

Solté una risita malvada…

Todos los días iban desapareciendo los alumnos…pero un día desaparecieron más de 1…

3 chicas y 3 chicos me rodearon y empezaron a decir cosas de mi familia…estuvieron un rato así…

Que mala idea que tuvieron…les dije

Ellos siguieron insultando a mis seres queridos

Empecé a llorar…yo no quería que mis ganas de matar se volvieran peor…les dije que se detengan…se los dije muchas veces…pero seguían sus insultos…

Ahaaaaaaa…grite

A todos ellos se les formo una risita en la cara pero…se les borro cuando vieron que dé la espalda de la chica salían como unas manos en punta bien filosas…esta vez mis ojos se tornaron un rojo sangre vengativo…

Los chicos gritaron pero ya era tarde…las manos en punta atravesaron el estómago de una de las chicas, haciendo que salpicara toda la sangre para todos lados…

A otro chico…2 de las manos se le clavaron en el pecho atravesándolo y se iban abriendo lentamente…para que le cause dolor muy lentamente…

A otra chica…una de las manos le clavo las puntas en la cabeza sujetándosela y arrancándosela del cuerpo

A la última de las chicas…no dude en clavarle el cuchillo en el estómago y subirlo hasta su cabeza cortándola a la mitad…

Solo quedaban 2 idiotas…

Al primero no dude en hacerlo sufrir haci que le arranque las dos piernas y todos los dedos de la mano uno por uno…al final agarre el cuchillo y se lo fui clavando lentamente en la cabeza…

Cuando vi que ya estaba muerto mire al otro chico y me paralice…yo no podía matarlo…por qué…simplemente no podía…

Akaya eres tu…me pregunto el chico

H-hola…pero que haces aquí y por qué tú también me estabas insultando-le dije muy enojada-

Me mude hace unos meses y no sabía que eras tú, si hubiese sabido no te decía nada…akaya me susurro

Bueno por esta te perdono pero ya paso ahora seguro me vas a tener miedo no es así…boomer le respondí

Bueno la verdad es que no te tengo miedo porque yo también…soy como tú me dijo

Como que como yo? También matas a los que te insultan

Sí, al parecer nosotros somos muy sensibles por eso no nos podemos controlar…pero a mí no me salen esas manos de la espalda como a ti, a mí los dientes se me ponen en punta y les corto la cabeza o lo que sea con ellos y hasta a veces me los como enfrente de ellos mismos enfrente de sus ojos mientras viven todavía me respondió…

Guau que sangriento boomer…le dije

Si pero mírate tú, mataste a estos chicos de las formas más dolorosas que existen o ¿no?

Si tienes razón, oye podríamos unir fuerzas o ¿no?

Si seriamos invencibles, somos una especie de monstros todavía no encontrada, más o menos a esta edad se notan las diferencias como las manos en tu espalda o mis dientes en punta a y tu raza es la de los Bacterial Exe y la mía es la de los Dark Exe, a las dos razas nos usaban en lo circos hace muchos años por eso somos una leyenda… ¿sabías?

No sabía…con razón tenía ganas de matar

Si es por eso que sentías esas ganas el igual que yo…me dijo

Entonces te unirás a mi…le pregunte

Si seremos los peores asesinos jajajajaj me contesto el rubio de ojos celestes…

Si le dije

Pero no podemos quedarnos en esta escuela…me respondió

Y que vamos a hacer…le respondí

Tenemos que ir a una escuela especial…

CONTINUARA


	2. Chapter 2

HIROKO AKAYA CAPITULO 2

Akaya: bien entonces…tendremos que ir a una escuela especial…

Boomer: si…vas a ir…?

Akaya: si voy a ir…y tu…vas?...

Boomer: si…además si nos quedamos aquí…podemos matar a mucha gente inocente…así que ve diciéndoles a tus papas…que te vas a otro país…y cuéntales lo que te pasa…te entenderán…nos vemos, mañana te espero en la estación así vamos juntos…

Akaya: si…nos vemos boomer...

EN LA CASA DE AKAYA…

Mama: está bien hija y…perdónanos por no contarte de esto antes…vuelve con un novio…jijijiji

Papa: que no…nunca traigas un novio o lo descuartizo…

Akaya: papa…estoy creciendo dentro de poco voy a tener uno…así que vete preparando…

Papa: está bien…ahora vete a dormir…que mañana te espera un gran día…

Mama: dulces sueños hija…te quiero mucho…

A LA MAÑANA…

Akaya: wooooow que hora es…tengo que correr…preparar mi bolso…y listo mama…papa…me tengo que ir…

Papa: bien te llevaremos a la estación…

Mama: espero que hagas muchos amigos…

Akaya: si eso espero…

EN LA ESTACION…

Akaya: boomer, perdón por el retraso…me dormí

Boomer: no hay problema…también me dormí, recién llego…

Akaya: bien que tren es…

Boomer: es ese…que viene ahí…sale dentro de 5 minutos vamos…

Akaya: si espera un minuto…mama…papa…los voy a extrañar…

Papa: Y yo a ti akaya…te quiero mucho cuídate…y tu boomer…por favor…cuídala…

Boomer: si…yo la protegeré…y la voy a cuidar mucho…

Mama: akaya pórtate bien…nunca olvides que te queremos…adiós hija…

Akaya: adiós mama y papa…los quiero mucho… -yendo a subir el tren- nos vemos en 4 años… -subiendo al tren…

Boomer: adiós…cuidare bien a su hija…

Mama papa: que te valla bien…has muchos amigos y nunca olvides que te amamos…

Akaya: -gritando- yo también…

EN EL TREN…

Boomer: iremos a una escuela…que no se encuentra en el mapa…saldremos de la zona sabes…

Akaya: bien…espero que siempre estés conmigo…

Boomer: claro que si…eres mi amiga…perdón mejor amiga…que tuve…que tengo…jajajjaja

Akaya: jajajja bueno pues…sigo teniendo sueño…-acomodándose en el hombro del chico…-voy a dor…mir-se durmió-

Boomer: creo que yo también…-acomodándose en la cabeza de la chica-voy a dormir un rati…to -se durmió-

6 HORAS DESPUES…

Akaya: kyaaaaaaaa…no te me acerques con eso…aléjate les tengo miedo…

Boomer: que, que, que paso…akaya que te paso…estas bien…?

Akaya: perdón por despertarte…estaba teniendo una pesadilla…gomenasai…

Boomer: está bien…no importa…o mira ya casi llegamos…

Akaya: espero hacer buenos amigos…

Boomer: amigas…no amigos…

Akaya: por? Acaso estas celoso…

Boomer: yo…nunca…bueno la verdad es que no quiero que tengas amigos además de mi…

Akaya: está bien…te prometo ser tu mejor amiga…

Boomer: bien…eso espero…a vamos ya hemos llegado…

Akaya: que bien…

Boomer: bien vamos…

EN LA ESCUELA AFUERA DEL MAPA…

Akaya: esta es la escuela…que grande…

Boomer: es que tiene…muchas habitaciones…vamos?

Akaya: si vamos…

ADENTRO DE LA ESCUELA…

Akaya: wow es mucho más grande por dentro…0-0….

Boomer: que linda escuela….bien vamos a inscribirnos…

EN LA DIRECCION…

Boomer: estos 5 chicos se vienen a inscribir…

Akaya: wow cuanta gente de distintas razas que hay…

X: hola soy…kohiro gusto en conocerte…-dijo un pelinegro con un mechón rojo y ojos celestes-

Akaya: el gusto es mío…soy akaya hiroko…(que lindo chico)

Kohiro: y dime…quieres que seamos amigos… -sonríe-

Akaya: claro que si…por favor cuida de mi…(que linda sonrisa)

Kohiro: si…nos vemos después…

Boomer: -_-…_…me dijo que no haría amigos…pero…se ve tan feliz…no se lo impediré…

X: hola soy neru…tu eres?-dijo una castaña de ojos marrones fuertes…

Akaya: soy akaya hiroko…gusto en conocerte…espero que nos llevemos bien…

Neru: claro…desde ahora eres mi amiga-sonríe-

Akaya: si…espero que seamos buenas amigas…

Neru: bueno me toca pasar a inscribirme a mí nos vemos…

Akaya: si ya hice 2 amigos…ey boomer te molesta que uno sea un barón…

Boomer: no mientras sonrías…

Akaya: que tierno bueno te toca pasar…

Boomer: si nos vemos…

Akaya: si…después tengo que pasar yo…

DESPUES DE INCRIBIRSE…EN EL SALON…

Bien chicos hoy tenemos 4 alumnos nuevos…hola soy la señorita satsuma…por favor preséntense…

Boomer: hola soy boomer…espero que nos llevemos bien…

Kohiro: hola soy kohiro…espero poder hacer buenos amigos…-sonríe-

Todas las chicas con corazones en los ojos…

Neru: Hola soy neru…espero poder tener un año junto a muchos amigos…

Akaya: Hola soy akaya…espero poder hacer muchos amigos…y por favor…cuiden de mi…

Todos los chicos se sonrojaron…

Srta. Satsuma: bien siéntense donde quieran…

Akaya: ey boomer…me siento contigo…

Boomer: claro que si…

Kohiro: neru me puedo sentar contigo…

Neru: claro…

X: profe por favor…perdóneme por llegar tarde…me dormí…

Srta. Satsuma: como siempre…está bien siéntate de una vez brick…

Brick: si…perdón otra vez…-dijo un pelirrojo de ojos rojos…- mirando a akaya-

Profesora: bien a los chicos nuevos…se pueden presentar otra vez…

Boomer: hola soy boomer…espero que nos llevemos bien

Kohiro: soy kohiro…estoy seguro de que seremos buenos amigos…

Neru: soy neru…y te digo que seguro seremos buenos amigos…

Akaya: hola brick…soy akaya…es un placer conocerte…espero que nos llevemos bien…y seamos buenos amigos…-sonríe dulcemente-

Brick: emm-sonrojado-hola…kohiro, boomer, neru y…akaya…espero que nos llevemos bien…(que linda es akaya)

Profesora: bien vamos a hacer grupos de 4…yo los hare…veamos…brick con akaya y también boomer y kohiro…es el grupo 1…neru, teto, bell y butch son el grupo 2…

Akaya: me toca grupo con 3 chicos lindos -susurrando-

Boomer: bien vamos con ellos akaya…

Akaya: si…vamos…

DESPUES DE FORMAR LOS GRUPOS…

Akaya: bueno no es muy fácil…-le dijo a boomer que estaba al costado de ella…-

Brick: pero…yo lo sé hacer…por que el año pasado repetí…-dijo enfrente de ella-

Akaya: ósea que tienes 13 años…que bueno…tenemos a un chico más grande en el grupo…

Brick: emm si…gracias…-sonrojado-

Boomer: .…bueno ágamos el trabajo…-celoso-

Akaya: si…y kohiro sabes hacer esto…

Kohiro: si…ya lo termine…cópienlo…

Boomer, akaya, Brick: O-OU come libros… -suspirando-

CONTINUARA…


	3. Chapter 3

AKAYA HIROKO .

CAP 3

Akaya: entonces ya terminamos el trabajo…

Kohiro: si…

Akaya: que bien…profe terminamos…

Profe: o-o bueno pues…pueden ir a explorar la escuela mientras…brick muéstrales la escuela y sus habitaciones…

Brick: si profesora…vamos chicos…

DESPUES DEL RECORRIDO DE LA ESCUELA…POR LAS HABITACIONES…

Akaya: en mi folleto dice que me toco una habitación con un chico…

Boomer: que mal…ToT

Kohiro: espero que sea con uno de nosotros…

Akaya: si es esta…numero 615…

Brick: pero esa es mi habitación…

Akaya: bueno parece que me toco contigo…

Brick: nunca había compartido mi habitación…pero por lo menos…la comparto con una buena persona-sonrojado-

Boomer: estas rojo como la gorra que llevas puesta…

Brick: es mi gorra preferida…

Akaya: es lindo…

Boomer: o.o

Kohiro: o.o

Brick: o/o

Akaya: la gorra….

Boomer: *.* fiuu…

Kohiro: +.+ fiuu…

Brick: -susurrando- demonios…

Akaya: O_OU

Brick: bueno y las habitaciones de boomer y kohiro es la última de este piso…a que justo…están en la misma habitación…dentro de poco tocara el timbre…vamos a la cafetería…

Akaya: si ya tengo hambre…

Boomer: vamos…

EN LA CAFETERIA…

Neru: chicos les guarde una mesa…vengan…

Akaya: y quien es él?

X: soy butch, un placer bella flor…

Neru: butch…de que raza eres? –Celosa-

Butch: pues soy un velox exe…

Akaya: y que haces…no tengo mucha experiencia en esto de las razas…

Butch: pues mis piernas son muy veloces y también mis brazos…mira esto…-sale corriendo-

Akaya: donde se fue…

Butch: estoy atrás tuyo…y también tengo mucha agilidad con las armas…-dijo el pelinegro de ojos marrones…-

Akaya: tu neru que eres y que haces…?

Neru: pues soy una vande exe…tengo el poder de enamorar a cualquier cosa con mis ojos menos a los y como los hago enamorar de mi los puedo obligar a cualquier cosa…y si me enojo demasiado mis colmillos se vuelven más largos y puedo chuparles la sangre…

Akaya: tu kohiro…

Kohiro: pues soy un darck exe

Boomer: igual que yo…

Kohiro: genial…

Akaya: y tu brick…?

Brick: soy un fire exe…soy un mitad demonio y puedo hacer cualquier estupidez por salvar a un ser querido…también tengo poderes de fuego…y si me enojo puedo descontrolarme…y matar al que se me cruce…

Akaya: wow me gustaría ser un fire exe…

Brick: y tu akaya que eres…?

Akaya: pues soy una bacterial exe…tengo manos filosas que salen de mi espalda, mis ojos se vuelven rojos y puedo llegar a descontrolarme y matar a cualquier cosa…

Brick: un nunca vi a uno de ellos…eres la primera que conozco…

Kohiro: si yo también…sabias que tu raza akaya…es una raza invencible…cuantas personas has matado?

Akaya: como a 23 alumnos de la escuela que iba antes…pero al principio llevaba cuchillos…después empecé a usar estas manos que no sabía que tenía…

Neru: 2-2-23 alumnos…

Kohiro: que asesina…o-o

Brick: pero aunque sea asesina, sigues siendo bonita…o/o lo dije o lo pensé…

Akaya: o/o emm…

Boomer: lo dijiste…ioi

Brick: / me tengo que ir…-sale corriendo avergonzado-

Akaya: creo que iré tras el…^/^U

Boomer: bueno los esperamos…

Neru: si…

EN LA HABITACION…

Brick: que acabo de decir…o/o se supone que soy un demonio…un demonio no dice esas cosas ni siquiera las piensa…

Akaya: con que aquí estabas…te busque por todos lados…

Brick: dime…te enojaste por lo que dije…

Akaya: ^-^ claro que no…eres mi amigo ¿no?

Brick: perdón…lo dije sin pensar…

Akaya: dime…en verdad te parezco…bonita? /Se sinceró…

Brick: la verdad es que no…no me pareces bonita…

Akaya: ya veo T-T

Brick: me pareces hermosa…/

Akaya: o/o enserio?

Brick: si…-/-

Akaya: ya veo…sabes tú también eres hermoso… / aunque sea el primer día…quiero que nos llevemos bien…

Brick: si claro…pero, de qué forma llevarnos bien…

Akaya: de la forma que tú quieras…^o^…

Brick: bien… ¬/¬ te parece si…somos mejores amigos…

Akaya: bien pero serás el segundo…porque boomer es el primero… ¿sí?

Brick: si seguro…por lo menos tu para mi eres mi mejor amiga…

Akaya: bien…entonces somos mejores amigos…

Brick: quizás algún día seamos más que mejores amigos?

Akaya: quizás…algún día…si seamos algo más…o/o

Brick: o\\\\\o y dime eres buena o mala…

Akaya: que…por qué preguntas eso…

Brick: quizás solo estas intentando acercarte y después me apuñalas por la espalda…

Akaya: claro que no…nunca haría eso…nunca lastimaría a mis amigos…y si alguien los lastima…no dudaría en dar mi vida por ellos…

Brick: eres muy buena persona…yo no lo soy…sabes que si un demonio se enoja…se descontrola…y si se descontrola puede matar a cualquiera que se le cruce…por mi culpa mi padre está muerto y también mis antiguos amigos…así que por favor…si algún día me pasa algo…no me ayudes o saldrás lastimada o algo mucho peor…nunca me ayudes cuando este en esa situación…

Akaya: no prometo nada…nunca dejaría que te descontroles…y cuando eso pase yo te ayudare…

Brick: akaya…

Akaya: bien iré a decirles a los otros que estas bien…nos vemos…-sale corriendo-

Brick: es la primera vez en mi vida que veo a una chica de esta manera…que será…este sentimiento nunca lo he tenido…a pesar de que todas me miraban y buscaban hablarme…siempre las rechazaba pero…ella es diferente…es por eso que ella…me gusta…

Kohiro: -escuchando detrás de la puerta- parece que tengo un rival…y si boomer gusta de ella…será un…cuadrado amoroso…

CONTINUARA…


	4. Chapter 4

AKAYA HIROKO …

CAP 4

Neru: akaya…puedo hablar contigo un momento…?

Akaya: claro que si…

Neru: te diste cuenta que…boomer gusta de vos…?

Akaya: no…

Neru: y de que kohiro también…

Akaya: no…

Neru: y brick también…

Akaya: no…

Neru: o_oU

Akaya: ^_^

Neru: ¬_¬ bien olvídate de lo que te he dicho…

Akaya: y que me dijiste…

Neru: O-OU b-bien vamos…

Akaya: si…

Butch: oye neru…

Neru: si? o\\\\\o

Butch: has visto a los chicos…

Neru: o.o ehe…no, no los he visto ¬/¬

Butch: bueno adiós…

Neru: adiós… _

Akaya: se te caen las babas…

Neru: nunca se me caerían las babas por ese idiota…

Akaya: ¬.¬ si claro que no…¬_¬

Neru: tanto se nota? ~.~

Akaya: si…pero por qué no lo enamoras con tus poderes…?

Neru: ya te lo dije…a los velox. Exe no los puedo enamorar…

Akaya: cierto…pero tú eres bonita…quizás algún día se fije en ti…

Neru: tienes razón…oye akaya…

Akaya: dime…

Neru: pienso enamorar a todos los chicos de la escuela…quieres que descarte a alguien…te pregunto para no enamorar a el chico que te guste…así que…dime, a quien descarto de mi lista…?jijijij

Akaya: pues descarta a…o\\\\\o ahaa…boomer, a kohiro…y a brick…por favor…/

Neru: lo sabía…bueno los descartare…^_^

Akaya: o/o bueno…gracias…

Neru: de nada…bueno vamos…ya es muy tarde…tienes que ir a tu habitación…con brick…¿no? –la codea-

Akaya: /o cierto…estoy con el…bien adiós…nos vemos mañana neru –sale corriendo-

EN LA HABITACION…

Akaya: buenas noches brick…o.o –viendo que en la habitación estaba boomer, kohiro y brick- que hacen aquí…

Brick: perdón…los invite a pasar el rato…te molesta…?

Akaya: no para nada…

Kohiro: oye akaya…quieres jugar…a las prendas…

Akaya: bien…mientras no sean asquerosas…

Kohiro: descuida no lo serán…

Akaya: bien…

Kohiro: todos tomen un papel…al que le salga la letra z hace la prenda…

Akaya: ahaa no es justo me tocó a mí…está bien que hago…?

Kohiro: me tienes que dar un beso…

Akaya: o/o esta…bien

Brick: no espera…ToT

Boomer: por favor…ToT

Akaya: está bien chicos solo es un beso…no el fin del mundo…

Brick: (para mí sí)

Boomer: (es el fin del mundo)

Kohiro: bien…

Akaya: si…-se acerca y lo besa…pero en la mejilla- nunca dijiste si era en la boca o en la mejilla…

Kohiro: que astuta…

Brick y boomer: fiuuu - . -

Kohiro: bien otra vez…agarren…

Akaya: -ve que de nuevo saca el papel-que de nuevo…uff que hago…

Kohiro: ahora debes besar a brick…en la mejilla

Brick y akaya: o/o

Akaya: bien…prepárate brick…

Brick: s-si…

Akaya: aquí voy…-lo besa en la mejilla-

Brick: /o eje ejeje jejejej…bien otra vez…

Akaya: a qué?...este juego me odia…que hago?

Kohiro: ahora besa en la mejilla a boomer…

Akaya: porque tuve que besar a todos…-se acerca y lo besa- bien espero que no me toque otra vez a mi…

Kohiro: no pasara…

Akaya: dijiste algo…espera un momento… -mirando los papeles- todos tienen una z…hicieron trampa…no es justo…ahora tendrán que hacer una prenda cada uno…empezando por ti kohiro…

Kohiro: o_o

Akaya: me tienes que besar en la mejilla…pero vestido de mujer…

Kohiro: qué? Vestido de mujer?

Akaya: si…tu boomer…

Boomer: o_o

Akaya: tienes que besarme en la mejilla…vestido de súper heroína…y tu brick…

Brick: o_o

Akaya: me besaras en la mejilla…cargándome de forma nupcial…vestido de princesa…

Boomer, brick y kohiro: ToT no queremos jugar más…

Akaya: primero háganlo y después dejaremos de jugar-sacando unos trajes…uno de princesa…otro de heroína y el último de una chica con peluca y todo…- pónganselos en un minuto…y tu kohiro vas primero…después boomer y ultimo brick…

DESPUES DE 3 MINUTOS…

Akaya: y bien kohiro…

Kohiro: aquí estoy o/o

Akaya: TwT jajajjajajajaja

Kohiro: ToT

Akaya: y bien mujer…quiero mi beso…

Kohiro: si mi señorita linda…-se acerca y la besa en la mejilla…-

Akaya: bien ahora boomer pasa por favor…

Boomer: si…o/o me siento un idiota…

Akaya: oye heroína ven y dame mi beso…¬w¬

Boomer: si linda ciudadana…-la besa en la mejilla-

Akaya: y por ultimo…adelante brick…

Brick: me siento extraño…pero es un buen vestido…w

Akaya, boomer y kohiro: O-OU

Akaya: princesa…mi beso por favor…

Brick: enseguida linda plebeya…-la carga de forma nupcial y la besa-

Akaya: tengo una duda…por qué kohiro…me hiso darles un beso a los tres…

Boomer: ey kohiro ya es tarde vamos…

Kohiro: si vamos…akaya…brick te lo explicara bien…adiós…-cierra la puerta-

Akaya: o.o ohoo…bueno me cuentas…

Brick: que?...malditos…bueno la verdad es que kohiro…quiso hacer esto y nos dijo lo de jugar a esto y que no digamos nada que había cuatro z…para que tu hagas todas las prendas que él quería…pero no sabíamos que esas eran las prendas…

Akaya: kohiro…_…

Brick: pero tu beso…me hiso sentir bien…

Akaya: ehe? o/o

Brick: ¬\\\\\¬ si…tu beso me hiso…sentir muy bien…

Akaya: sabes…tu beso también…bueno me voy a dormir…¬\\\\\¬

Brick: o/o mi beso la hiso sentir bien… -susurrando-

CONTINUARA…


	5. Chapter 5

AKAYA HIROKO …

CAP 5

Akaya: el segundo día de clases…

Neru: si…

Butch: hola akaya…hola neru…

Neru: h-hola butch…o/o

Butch: o.o? ehe? Bueno vine a contarles que hoy tenemos entrenamiento…tenemos que mostrarles nuestras habilidades a los profesores…y si nos elijen podemos ir a una clase más avanzada…

Akaya: que bueno…pero no soy muy buena…-w-

Butch: ya quiero ver como haces…nunca vi a un …aunque no puedo verte…porque solo entran de a dos a la jaula…y seguro entras con otra persona…

Akaya: de a dos?...con quien iré…?

Butch: bien vamos…y tu neru…también quiero ver qué haces…¬/¬ aunque no pueda…

Neru: o/o si…yo también…quizás si puedas verme…

EN EL LUGAR DE PRACTICA…

Brick: hola akaya…

Akaya: hola brick…

Boomer: al parecer también vinieron…

Kohiro: ^¬~ tengo mucho sueño…pero quiero ver que tanto son mis habilidades…bien yo quiero entrar con boomer…estás de acuerdo?

Boomer: si claro…

Neru: yo…puedo ir contigo butch…?o/o

Butch: si…entonces pode ver que haces…

Brick: puedo ir contigo akaya…? -w-

Akaya: si…pues parece que les toca a ustedes… -señala a boomer y a kohiro-

Kohiro y boomer: si…

Akaya: buena suerte…

Boomer: la tendremos…

DESPUES DE BOOMER, KOHIRO, BUTCH Y NERU…

Brick: bien nos toca a nosotros…

Akaya: si vamos…-entran a la jaula y sale un monstro gigante-

Akaya: o-o dime que estoy soñando…

Brick: jajajja descuida no pasara nada…vamos ay que matar al monstro…

Akaya: owo si…

Brick: buau tus ojos se volvieron rojos…

Akaya: si eso pasa…-sus ojos volvieron a la normalidad-

Brick: bien…hagámoslo…

Akaya: si…pero tengo miedo…

Brick: yo te protegeré…

Akaya: brick…

TOCA EL TIMBRE PARA ENTRAR A LA JAULA…

Brick: vamos…-empieza a atacar a el monstro-

A brick se le pusieron los ojos rojos más carmesí y su piel se hiso un poco más rojiza…de la cabeza le salieron unos cuernitos…

Akaya: buau…se transformó un poco…tengo miedo de que me mate el bicho gigante…-viendo a brick como atacaba el monstro-

Brick: akaya cuidado…

Akaya: qué? -Viendo como el bicho la iba a pisar-

Brick: akaya…-grito viendo como akaya…soltaba un poco de sangre por la boca-

Akaya: tsk…maldito bicho…pero aun te tengo miedo…y los maestros…-viendo a los maestros…-no están nada contentos…

El bicho le tiro un manotazo a brick…haciendo que quedara pegado a la pared…el bicho ahora solo lo atacaba a él…

Akaya: que estoy haciendo…brick está intentando venir a ayudarme…por eso no ataca a el monstro…y yo no estoy haciendo…nada…nada…

Brick: akaya…-susurro-

Akaya: nada…-grito- que puedo hacer…

En ese momento recordó como la hacían enojar los de la otra escuela…empezó a recordar todos los insultos…idiota…buena para nada…inservible…inútil…

Akaya: tengo que ayudar a brick…está tosiendo mucha sangre y se está por quebrar…brick…te voy a ayudar…brick…-grito…-

En ese momento…sus ojos se volvieron rojos y las manos de su espalda se revelaron…

Akaya: no lastimes a brick…jajajjajajajaja

Akaya hiso traspasar sus manos por el cuerpo del bicho…después agarro su cabeza y se la quebró dejando vivo al bicho…y luego le arranco los ojos y las piernas…después los brazos y luego la cabeza…

Akaya: jajajjajajajaja que divertido…

Brick: ahora falta otro bicho…

Akaya: otro más…matémoslo juntos…

Brick: si…

Los dos empezaron a atacar al bicho…de repente brick hiso que el bicho se prendiera fuego y lo atravesó con sus manos…akaya le corto la cabeza y la mitad del cuerpo con las manos y después los dos juntos lo abrieron a la mitad…los dos cruzaron miradas rojas y se rieron porque estaban llenos de sangre…

Los maestros: O-OUUUUUUUU…

Akaya: eso estuvo genial…

Brick: si…

Los maestros: pueden pasar al aula de avanzados…

Brick: de lujo…-chocando manos con akaya-

Akaya: si…-saliendo de la jaula-

Butch: estuvieron geniales…los vimos por esta pantalla…que no sabía que estaba…

Neru: akaya…te llenaste de sangre pero…estuviste genial…eres una verdadera asesina…

Kohiro: sorprendente…brick y akaya…son los mejores…

Boomer: ¬_¬ si…estuviste muy bien brick y tu akaya estuviste genial…

Brick: bueno…nosotros pasamos y ustedes…?

Boomer: nosotros también…

Neru: igual nosotros…

Akaya: genial…

Brick: bien vamos a nuestro nuevo salón…

Neru: si ya quiero ver si hay alguna chica… …se pueden transformar en chica o en chico cuando quieran…pero tienen mucha habilidad con las armas…no hay que subestimarlos…

Akaya: vámonos…

EN EL NUEVO SALON…

Brick: wow este es nuestro nuevo salón…

Neru: mira todas estas razas…

X: hola…soy ikuto…deben de ser los chicos nuevos…-dijo un chico castaño de ojos verdes-

Akaya: si…por favor cuiden de nosotros…

Ikuto: -/- que linda eres…

Akaya: gracias…

Boomer, kohiro y brick: o-o grrr…

Ikuto: ven te mostrare el salón…

Akaya: si…

Neru: butch…butch…¿butch?

Butch: y así fue como mate al bicho…

X: cuéntanos más butch…

X: si y dinos que raza eres…

X: eres tan lindo…

Butch: eso crees?...

Neru: que estás haciendo butch?

Butch: de alguna manera un aura negra te rodea…

Neru: así?Ven aquí…-se lo lleva a rastras-

Butch: que te pasa?

Neru: deja de coquetear…¬_¬

Butch: no me lo creo…esta celosa…

Neru: yo celosa…nunca oo

Kohiro: voy a matar a ikuto…

Brick: porque se tiene que acercar tanto a ella…

Boomer: me está haciendo enojar…

EN UN RINCON DEL AULA…

Akaya: soy akaya…un placer conocerte…

Ikuto: el gusto es mío…

Akaya: qué lindo es este lugar…

Ikuto: de que raza eres…

Akaya: una …

Ikuto: …que genial…y dime tienes novio?

Akaya: jaaa…no, no tengo…

Ikuto: que bueno…y estás pensando en alguien…alguien que te guste…

Akaya: no se…no creo que me guste alguien…pero tengo 3 amigos…son los que están allá…el rubio es boomer…el pelirrojo es brick y el pelinegro es kohiro…son muy buenos amigos…siempre me están protegiendo de todo…

Ikuto: de alguna manera…eres tan bella que pensé que tenías novio…

Akaya: gracias por el cumplido…sabes tú también pareces alguien de tener novia…

Ikuto: no, no tengo novia…nunca nadie se me declaro…por qué me tienen miedo…soy un …soy un chico hielo…pero siempre me estoy descontrolando…soy muy violento…por eso me tienen miedo…

Akaya: yo no te tengo miedo…

Ikuto: eso dices ahora…pero después estoy seguro de que me vas a ignorar por el miedo…

Akaya: no lo creo…bueno después seguimos hablando…

Ikuto: espera antes…-la besa en la mejilla- ahora si…adiós…

Akaya: si adiós…o/o de alguna manera brick…boomer…y kohiro…están rodeados de un aura negra oscura…demasiado oscura…por que estarán tan enojados…?

Brick: akaya…ToT

Boomer: akaya…ToT

Kohiro: akaya…ToT

Akaya: o_oU que pasa…?

Brick: apenas te conoce y te da un beso?

Akaya: ey tú también lo hiciste…

Kohiro: pero era un juego…

Akaya: pero apenas nos habíamos conocido…

Boomer: si…pero yo te conozco desde hace 2 años…y eso no se hace apenas se conocen…tienes que ser más adulta…

Akaya: a ustedes que les importa…no entiendo por qué están tan enojados…es la primera persona que se fija en mi…

Brick: sabias que hay tres personas…interesadas mucho más antes que el…

Akaya: pero esas personas…no sé quiénes son…

Boomer: esa es la razón…tu no lo sabes…te tienes que dar cuenta cuando alguien se fija en ti…

Akaya: me estás diciendo…boba…

Kohiro: no quiso decir eso…quiso decir que eres…emm…muy distraída para saber si alguien se fija en ti…

Akaya: entonces me quieren decir…estúpida…ingenua…tonta…distraída…se acabó…me voy de aquí-unas lágrimas recorrieron su rostro-…pensé que eran buenos amigos…pero me…me equivoque…-sale del salón llorando-

Brick: tenías que decirle que era muy distraída…además no lo es…

Kohiro: fue lo primero que se me vino a la mente…

Boomer: ay que ir tras ella…

Brick: pero donde abra ido?

Kohiro: dividámonos…para buscarla…

Boomer: si…vamos…

DESPUES DE TRES HORAS…

Brick: donde se metió…ahaa boomer encontraste a akaya…?

Boomer: no pero quizás kohiro si…hay viene…

Kohiro: antes de que pregunten…no, no la encontré…

Brick: donde estará…?

Boomer: podría ser que este en…

Brick: la azotea…

Boomer: iba a decir en el sótano pero bueno…yo voy al sótano…

Kohiro: y si no…está en la habitación…

Brick: pues yo voy a la azotea…

EN EL SOTANO…

Boomer: akaya…estas aquí…?

X: vete no quiero hablar con nadie…

Boomer: eres tú?

X: quién eres?

Boomer: soy boomer…vine a buscarte…

X: lastima no soy akaya…soy su…pero vete otro día hablare contigo…amor mío…

Boomer: amor mío?

Su: si ahora eres mi amor…

Boomer: lo siento…ya hay alguien que me gusta…adiós…

Su: seguro es akaya…no la dejare que se quede con mi amor…

EN LA HABITACION…

Kohiro: estas aquí akaya? Parece que no está…iré a buscar a boomer…a ver si la encontró…

EN LA AZOTEA…

Brick: akaya…akaya…ahí hay alguien…-se acerca-

Akaya: vete no te quiero ver…

Brick: sabía que estarías aquí…

Akaya: porque se enojaron tanto-llorando-

Brick: no lo entiendes…¿no?

Akaya: no, no entiendo que están tratando de hacer…

Brick: eres una tonta…te diré la verdad…

Akaya: te escucho…-sigue llorando-

Brick: es porque estábamos celosos…de que estés tan cerca de alguien que apenas conoces…

Akaya: eso quiere decir que ustedes…

Brick: si…estamos enamorados de ti…-la abraza-

Akaya: pero…yo…

Brick: lo se…no me quieres…quieres a boomer…

Akaya: yo no quiero a boomer…ni a kohiro…ni a ti…yo no me he enamorado…nunca tuve esos sentimientos…así que no puedo estar con ninguno de los tres…pero…podría ser que todavía no…no pero…no quiero que sean falsos…yo quiero que cuando me enamore…me enamore de alguien que me quiera y me proteja…que me cuide y me valore…y que tenga ojos solo para mi…

Brick: tranquila…si tú te enamoraras de mi yo…aunque no sea rico ni te pueda dar la mejor vida de todas…siempre tendré ojos para ti…

Akaya: además si yo me enamoro de uno de los 3, los otros 2 se enojarían…

Brick: estoy seguro…de que tú nunca dejarías de lado a boomer…nunca me elegirías a mi o a kohiro…siempre a boomer…

Akaya: pero…hace 2 días nos conocemos…

Brick: nunca escuchaste…eso del…amor a primera vista…

Akaya: diles a boomer y a kohiro…que tienen un mes…si uno de ustedes logra enamorarme…los otros dos admitirán su derrota…pero si ninguno me enamora…no, no puedo hacer esto…basta…diles a los otros que…que ya basta…que no me traten como una cosa…por qué no lo soy…

Brick: será mejor…que te borre este recuerdo…estás de acuerdo?

Akaya: enserio…pues entonces bórrame este recuerdo…y también…bórrame el recuerdo de cuando dijiste…que estaban los 3 enamorados de mi…entonces podremos empezar de nuevo…¿sí?

Brick: está bien…pero estoy seguro…que te quedaras con boomer…

Akaya: no lo creo…

Brick: bien aquí vamos…

UNOS MINUTOS DESPUES…

Brick: estará desmayada por un rato…

Boomer: la encontraste…

Kohiro: está bien?

Brick: ella no está enamorada…entre en su mente y…no hay nadie que le interese…

Boomer: no puede ser…

CONTINUARA…


	6. Chapter 6

AKAYA HIROKO …

CAP 6

Brick: no le gusta nadie…

Boomer: no puede ser…

Kohiro: entonces tendremos que hacer algo…pero los 3 sabemos que ella va a terminar quedándose con boomer…

Boomer: si es verdad…

Brick: presumido…pero es la verdad…

Kohiro: y por qué esta desmayada…

Brick: pues me dijo que le borre el recuerdo de cuando yo le dije que estábamos enamorados de ella…

Boomer: que hiciste que…o

Kohiro: boomer…le borro ese recuerdo…^o^U

Boomer: mejor…¬_¬

Brick: así podíamos empezar de nuevo me dijo…miren está despertando…

Akaya: que estoy haciendo aquí…brick…brick por que estas tan cerca de mi cara…o/o

Brick: perdón…o/o

Boomer: estas bien akaya…? Recuerdas algo de lo que brick te dijo…?

Akaya: nada en especial… 3

Boomer: que bueno…lo que te dijo era que él te quería mucho y que quiere ir contigo a una cita…

Akaya: de verdad?

Brick: no recuerdo haberlo dicho…

Boomer: ¬.¬ idiota…lo dijiste no te acuerdas…? -lo codea- recuerdas…

Brick: si ya recuerdo…(maldito…desgraciado)y que dices akaya…?sales conmigo…

Akaya: nunca…

Brick: que…

Boomer: tsk era obvio…

Kohiro: que bueno…

Akaya: nunca diría que no…cuando es la cita?

Brick: te parece si es este sábado…no tenemos clases sábado y domingo…así que te parece el sábado…

Akaya: seguro…bueno me voy a la habitación…de repente tengo mucho sueño…-se va-

Kohiro: acepto…maldición….

Boomer: usaste algún truco para que diga que si…dímelo ahora tramposo…-zamarreando a brick-

Brick: no hice nada…ella fue la que dijo que si…pero sigo pensando que ella se quedara contigo…o con kohiro…ella dijo que si…porque me tiene lastima…estoy seguro…

Boomer: obvio que si…

Kohiro: si…

Brick: tsk…que buenos amigos que son…-se va-

Boomer: creo que se enojó…

Kohiro: si…

EN LA HABITACION…

Brick: no creen que yo pueda ganar…pero eso es obvio nunca ganare…ella nunca gustara de mi…

Akaya: de que hablas brick…?

Brick: a-a-aka-akaya…-shokeado-

Akaya: estas bien…?o.o

Brick: que haces…aquí?...

Akaya: esta es también mi habitación…

Brick: ohoo es verdad…pero me escuchaste…?

Akaya: si de quien hablabas…?acaso te gusta alguna chica…? ¬w¬ dime…

Brick: si…pero esa chica…gusta de boomer…estoy seguro…

Akaya: yo creo…que deberías pelear…pelear por tu amor…si ella logra ver que tú la valoras…ella se interesara en ti…pero por ser bueno con ella…

Brick: tú crees…? Tienes razón…tengo que dar pelea…pelea por mi amor…estoy seguro…de que me va rechazar…

Akaya: tranquilo…no creo que lo haga…dime una cosa? La conozco?

Brick: si…la conoces perfectamente…es un año menor que yo…y es muy buena chica…siempre esta con migo…y me ayuda…

Akaya: un año…menor que tú…siempre está contigo…NERU…te gusta neru…

Brick: no…nunca…espero que nunca me enamore con sus poderes porque ella no es mi tipo…

Akaya: entonces quien…es chica no?

Brick: OBVIO QUE SI…

Akaya: jejejej bue…hablemos de otra cosa…adonde iremos el sábado…no podemos salir de la escuela…así que estaremos aquí adentro…y no hay muchos lugares adonde ir…

Brick: tengo un lugar secreto…te voy a gustar…o/o no quise decir eso…quise decir te va a gustar…

Akaya: o/o s-si…está bien…bueno…me voy a dormir…

Brick: igual yo…hasta mañana…

A LA MAÑANA…VIERNES…

Akaya: levántate ya brick…si no llegaras tarde de nuevo…vamos ya levántate…

Brick: 5 minutos más…

Akaya: no ya levántate…-lo agarra del brazo…-

Brick: dije 5 minutos más…-agarra del brazo a akaya y la tira a la cama con el…-que peluche suave que tengo…es muy lindo…y…es muy…muy…huele rico…

Akaya: o/o brick…que estás haciendo…

Brick: cállate peluche…y abrázame…

Akaya: o/o es-está bien…-lo abraza- ahora niño dormilón…levántate por favor…

Brick: si…-abre los ojos y ve que está abrazando a akaya- akaya que estás haciendo? o/o

Akaya: pues eso te lo preguntaría yo a ti…de repente me agarraste y me tiraste arriba tuyo y me abrasaste…

Brick: perdón…soy de hacer esas cosas…hablar dormido…perdón no quiero que te enojes conmigo…o/o

Akaya: ^/^ nunca me enojaría por eso…vamos…ya levántate…que llegaremos tarde

Brick: si…

Akaya: mira la hora…vámonos…-sale de la habitación-

Brick: espérame…

5 MINUTOS DESPUES…

Brick: seguro ya se fue…-da vuelta en un pasillo-

Akaya estaba siendo amenazada por unos estudiantes…le estaban diciendo de todo…pero lo peor fue ver que uno de los chicos…le dio un beso en la frente…cuando eso paso…akaya le metió una cachetada…pero los chicos se enojaron más…y entonces el otro de los chicos…se le acerco a la boca para darle un beso…akaya cerró los ojos fuertemente…llorando…pero el beso nunca llego…brick la había sacado de ahí…

Brick: que creen que hacen…son idiotas…al parecer si lo son…

Chico 1: que te pasa hermano…es mi novia déjala…

Brick: que te pasa…ella no es tu novia… -poniéndose enfrente de akaya- ella es mi mejor amiga…y no le gusta nadie…nunca tuvo novio…y odia a los chicos como tu…ahora vete…

Akaya: brick…

Chico 2: porque no te vas tu amigo…-estira su brazo al de brick-

Brick: no soy tu amigo-lo agarra del brazo, se lo dobla y lo pone contra la pared…- no la vuelvan a molestar…oyeron…ahora vete idiota -le pega una patada en el trasero-

Chico 1: ni siquiera me gustaba…

Chico 2: ni a mi…

Akaya: brick…como sabes que…odio a esos tipos de chicos…

Brick: me doy cuenta…tu que eres tan buena persona…tan amable y amigable…por tu rostro bello se nota que…nunca querrías un chico de ese tipo…siempre preferirías a uno que sea bueno contigo…que te quiera…y que no tenga ojos para nadie más…

Akaya: solo con eso te dice cuenta…eres muy observador…por eso te quiero…por eso…me estoy empezando a…fijar en ti…/

Brick: ehee…fijar en mi…o.o

Akaya: si…me di cuenta de que eres bueno…que siempre me ayudas y me proteges…eres muy lindo…¬/¬ bueno me tengo que ir a clases…nos vemos…/ -sale corriendo-

Brick: no lo creo…ella solo siente lastima por mi…nunca se fijaría en mi…-empieza a caminar-

-DETRÁS DE UN PASILLO-

Akaya: -escuchando lo que brick decía- -susurrando…nunca haría eso por sentir lastima…en verdad me estoy fijando en ti…te…te quiero brick…

Brick: qué raro… quizás allá dicho la verdad…quizás si me quiera…-entrando al salón-

Akaya: hola de nuevo brick…-llegando detrás de el-

Brick: pensé que ya habías llegado…recién entras al salón…

Akaya: si…venía detrás de ti…quería verte sin que te des cuenta…porque te quiero…\\\\\ y quiero que lo sepa todo el mundo…-gritando-

Boomer: que…ella quiere a brick…

Kohiro: maldita sea…

Ikuto: me alegro por ella…

Neru: cuando es la boda? ¬.¬

Butch: soy el mejor…

CONTINUARA…


	7. Chapter 7

... Akaya Hiroko ...

Akaya: te digo la verdad…yo te quiero brick

Brick: si…en verdad me quieres?

Akaya: claro que si brick y no quiero a nadie mas

Boomer: esto solo es un mal sueño

Kohiro: jmm brick te felicito tu sii pudiste enamorarla

Brick: de que hablas kohiro?

Kohiro: es que yo pensé que akaya se quedaría con boomer pero me equivoque

Boomer: debo aceptar mi derrota tu ganaste brick

Akaya: porque tantas felicitaciones

Boomer: déjame decirte que aunque tu estés con ella seguiré intentando que este conmigo

Kohiro: yo igual

Brick: hagan lo que quieran

Akaya: yo no entiendo nada, porque están tan enojados ustedes 2

Boomer: akaya, todavía no entiendes nada

Kohiro: debo admitir que tienes el don de la idiotez

Akaya: oye aquí el único idiota eres tu

Kohiro: lose perdón akaya

Akaya: está bien pero ni me digas así

Kohiro: nunca te volveré a llamar así

Akaya: mejor jajajjaja bien vamos a sentarnos que viene la maestra

Kohiro: si vamos rápido-se sienta en su asiento-

Satsuma: bien alumnos…hoy tenemos a 3 chicas nuevas, pasen por favor

Y pasan 3 chicas, una pelirroja de ojos rosas y su cabello largo con un gran moño rojo amarrado la segunda con unos ojos celestes hermosos y una cabellera rubia amarrada a 2 coletas y la tercera con su pelo corto negro y alborotado llevaba unos ojos verdes oscuros con una cara de pocos amigos

X: hola soy bombón y soy una agua exe tengo poderes de agua y soy llamada así como un ángel por mi don -dijo la pelirroja-

X: mucho gusto compañeros de clases, mi nombre es burbuja y soy una bubles exe casi siempre ayudamos a el elemento agua-dijo la chica rubia de coletas-

X: yo soy bellota y soy una wood exe tengo poderes de que les importa -dijo la chica de pelo azabache-

Satsuma: bien siéntense donde quieran niñas…alumnos yo ya vuelvo quédense tranquilos y llévense bien con las niñas nuevas

Si profesora-dijeron todos los alumnos-

Butch: asi que una un gusto en conocerte

Bellota: no me molestes, quiero dormir

Butch: está bien adiós

Boomer: hola burbuja, gusto en conocerte, quería preguntarte que poderes tienes

Burbuja: bien yo soy una y tengo dones o poderes como quieras llamarlos de agua algo parecido a bombón pero más inútil, puedo matar a la gente encerrándola en una burbuja y asfixiarlos o tan solo elevo la burbuja y hago que explote en el cielo y que la persona caiga desde las alturas y caiga en el suelo y salpique toda la sangre

Boomer: pero eso es muy bueno

Burbuja: tú crees?

Boomer: claro que sí, me gusta el don que tienes burbuja

Burbuja: gracias y tú? Que haces?

Boomer: pues yo soy un …

Bombón: hola a todos compañeros, espero que nos llevemos bien-mira a brick- ahí está mi novio

Brick: -con cara de wtf?- quien te crees que eres? Perdón pero yo ya tengo a alguien que me gusta

Bombón: si esa persona soy yo y nadie más

Brick: prrpp a mí me gusta esa niña-señala a akaya- y nunca me gustara nadie más

Akaya: brick, no digas eso en frente de todos

Brick: pero tu gritaste que me querías

Akaya: ahaa tienes razón

Bombón: pues no se quien seas niña pero Crick será mío

Brick: me llamo brick no Crick tonta

Bombón: bueno perdón

Satsuma: hola chicos ya volví, perdón pero faltaba una alumna más, pasa por favor

X: hola soy ama gusto en conocerlos –dijo una chica ojos color miel y peli rosada con el pelo suelto y una colita arriba con un broche en forma de cruz- espero que nos llevemos bien

Kohiro: qué bonita chica

Ikuto: esa es mi chica, solo mía –mirando a kohiro-

Kohiro: maldición él es mucho mejor para esa chica

X: hola…este es el salón a.c

Satsuma: sí que pasa niña

X: es que me mandaron a este salón porque soy diferente

Satsuma: otra chica de las mejores que bueno, pasa niña siéntate donde quieras

X: hola chicos y chicas soy takanashi un gusto en conocerlos –dijo una pelinegra de cabellos largos y ojos verdes manzana-

Kohiro: que hermosa -dijo gritando-

Takanashi: emm emm gracias –dijo sonrojada-

Kohiro: ahaa que dije…

Akaya: pues le dijiste que era hermosa jefe

Kohiro: como pude decir tal cosa, me va a odiar

Akaya: kohiro, ella no te va a odiar jajajja fue muy gracioso que grites eso enfrente de todos

Kohiro: si, pero ahora estoy avergonzado

Takanashi: emm me puedo sentar contigo…

Kohiro: soy kohiro, un placer conocerte y si puedes sentarte

Takanashi: gracias kohiro

Boomer: esaaa kohiro jajajjajajajaja

Kohiro: no molestes boomer, que a ti te gusta de seguro burbuja-sonrojado-

Boomer: pero que dices-sonrojado-

Burbuja: emm recién nos conocemos pero pienso que eres muy lindo boomer

Boomer: de verdad? Pues yo no digo que no seas linda, solo que no me gustas pero si eres muy bonita

Burbuja: ay gracias boomer te quiero –lo abraza-

Boomer: ahaa -súper sonrojado- bur-burbuja

Burbuja: ups perdón boomer, lo siento es que nadie me había dicho eso antes, muchas gracias por hacerme sentir bien

Boomer: de nada burbuja, espero que podamos ser buenos amigos

Burbuja: yo también lo espero a si boomer

Bombón: -pensando- tengo que matar a esa chica, ahogarla y que parezca un accidente, jajajja matare a esa mocosa para que no moleste entre mi ser y brick

Brick: -pensando- ese bombón me está mirando como una psicópata, debe de estar loca

Akaya: 36 y 10 son 46…esto es muy fácil jajajja bueno creo que tenga que terminar

Butch: quiero saber más de bellota, parece muy fuerte y no quiero que nadie venza mi velocidad

Bellota: zzzzzzzZZZZzzzZZZZ

Neru: butch, porque miras tanto a bellota, acaso te gusta, espero que no

Ikuto: amu amu?

Amu: hola cómo te llamas?

Ikuto: soy ikuto un gusto en conocerte

Amu: el gusto es mío amu y que raza eres?

Amu: soy una chara exe sabes lo que es?

Ikuto: no

Amu: después te cuento ikuto ahora tengo que resolver estos problemas

Ikuto: Está Bien linda amu amu

Amu: linda, gracias tú también

Ikuto: soy feliz

Takanashi: es muy raro, me mandaron a esta escuela, pero no es una escuela normal, es una escuela de monstros yo soy solo una chica normal, porque estoy aquí…

CONTINUARA…


	8. Chapter 8

AKAYA HIROKO

Akaya: esa chica…takanashi, ¿no te parece un poco rara?

Neru: si es como demasiado diferente, y encima todos los chicos de otros salones están con ella mira

Akaya: tienes razón y mira kohiro también, creo que kohiro se enamoró jajá

Neru: mm si tienes razón jajajja y tu akaya, te pusiste de novia con brick o no?

Akaya: mm no, no somos novios jeje –sonrojada- todavía

Brick: ehee akaya puedes venir un momento tengo una cosa para preguntarte

Akaya: si claro brick, ahora vengo neru

Neru: ok nos vemos

Butch: emm neru, piensas que bellota puede ser más fuerte que yo

Neru: creería que si, por?

Butch: por nada –preocupado-

Neru: ay viene tu bellota butch

Butch: ey no digas mi bellota, a mí no me gusta y además nunca saldría con una Wood Exe

Neru: a por cierto, que don tienen ellas?

Butch: pues se dice que es la segunda raza más fuerte por sus habilidades que superan a todos nosotros hasta podría derrotar ella sola a toda la escuela, pero a akaya nunca la podrá derrotar, porque le temen a esa raza

Neru: uff que suerte que por lo menos a una no la podrá derrotar

Butch: es por eso que pienso tanto en ella, porque no quiero que sobrepase mi fuerza y mi velocidad

Neru: a era por eso, bueno entonces no me preocupo más

Butch: acaso estabas celosa neru

Neru: ahaaaa yo, por un chico como voz psss nunca, yo me voy adiós idiota

Butch: y ahora que le paso o_oU

EN OTRO LADO…

Bombón: uyyy maldita niña, se mete entre mi relación con brick, si tan solo ella no estaría brick me amaría y estaría feliz a mi lado u_u

EN UN PASILLO DE LA ESCUELA…

Brick: emm akaya quiero decirte que, ya sabes, eres muy linda y eso

Akaya: aww gracias brick tú también eres muy lindo, espero que…

Brick: QUIERES SER MI NOVIA?

Akaya: brick yo, esto es muy repentino pero, si, si quiero brick, si quiero ser tu novia

Brick: de verdad, estoy muy feliz

Bombón: a no, no lo estas, porque estas con ella brick, que paso con nuestra relación, terminamos

Akaya: de que está hablando brick –triste-

Brick: es mentira akaya, acabo de conocer a esa psicópata y está diciendo puras mentiras

Bombón: porque no me quieres bricky, me cambias así nomas

Burbuja: ya basta bombón, sabes que él ya tiene novia, no estará solo por esto contigo

Bombón: me canseeee, burbuja encierra a brick en una burbuja, pero solo enciérralo

Burbuja: pero bombón…

Bombón: hazlo niña boba

Burbuja: está bien, lo siento chicos-encierra a brick en una burbuja-

Bombón: ahora, si yo no puedo estar contigo, ella tampoco, wáter White…

Akaya: ahaaaa que pasa? Parece que mucha agua está viniendo –ve que en la esquina del pasillo viene una ola de agua- aaaahaaaaaa auxilio brick…

Bombón: nadie puede escapar de las aguas blancas jajajjaja

Brick: AKAYAAAA…akaya

Akaya: bri-ck…noooo una niña boba no me matara –los brazos de akaya la ayudaron a levantarse por los aires- maldita niña tonta…

Bombón: una, una, una, una bacterial Exe, demonios me metí con la persona equivocada, ahaaaa -sale corriendo-

Burbuja: ahaaaa una bacterial Exe, perdón, perdón akaya, ella me obliga a hacer estas cosas, lo lamento mucho

Akaya: mm tranquila el problema no es contigo, burbuja si ella te molesta, ¿porque estas con ella?

Burbuja: es que, ella cuando éramos más chicas me salvo la vida, vengan les contare

Yo estaba en una piscina cuando todo paso, yo estaba nadando tranquila en un salvavidas, cuando un niño me agarro de los pies y me dio vuelta, yo pensé que iba a ser mi fin en ese momento, pensé que moriría ahogada pero antes de dejar de respirar lo último que escuche antes de desmayarme fue, wáter torn, después de eso desperté en una cama y al lado mío una pelirroja que lloraba, le pregunte por que lloraba y cuando levanto la vista me abrazo, le pregunte otra vez porque estaba llorando, y lo único que me respondió fue, te quiero hermana

Akaya: ósea que bombón es tu hermana?

Burbuja: si, es por eso que no la puedo odiar, porque ella me salvo la vida, a y bellota también es mi hermana es por eso que vinimos las tres juntas a esta escuela

Akaya: y quien es la mayor?

Burbuja: pues bombón es la mayor, bellota la del medio y yo soy la menor

Brick: por favor trata que convencer a bombón, convénsela de que ya no me moleste mas

Burbuja: claro además es más que seguro que ya no le gustes más, porque ahora que sabe que se metió con una bacterial Exe seguro quiere salir corriendo cuando la vea, es porque les tiene mucho miedo a las bacterial Exe jajajja

Akaya: mm bueno pero que no me haga enojar otra vez

Burbuja: te lo doy por hecho jeje

Brick: bueno ahora si me disculpas tengo que ir con mi nueva novia a decirles a nuestros amigos que ya somos novios

Burbuja: claro chicos, nos vemos

Akaya: nos vemos burbuja

EN OTRO LUGAR…

Takanashi: kohiro, ( tengo que empezar a saber de estas cosas, si no se van a dar cuenta de que no soy como ellos, y quien sabe que me van a hacer cuando se enteren, quiero ir a mi casa)

Kohiro: que pasa takanashi?

Takanashi: emm, emm, emm, de que raza eres?

Kohiro: pues soy un darck Exe y tú?

Takanashi: yo, yo , pues yo, yo soy, una, UNA TAK EXE, si esa soy yo jajajja –preocupada-

Kohiro: nunca había escuchado de las tak Exe, y que haces?

Takanashi: pues, pues, somos muy débiles y no servimos para nada, no sabemos hacer nada en realidad

Kohiro: yo creo que eres muy fuerte, de seguro eres más fuerte que yo

Takanashi: no, nunca voy a ser más fuerte que otra raza

Kohiro: a por cierto hoy hay entrenamiento, quieres hacer grupo conmigo?

Takanashi: (entrenamiento) que clase de entrenamiento? -súper preocupada-

Kohiro: nos encierran en una jaula gigante con 2 monstros y tenemos que matarlos con nuestras habilidades

Takanashi: emm, perdón kohiro pero me duele mucho el estómago, tengo que ir al baño, nos vemos después

Kohiro: que rarita, mm es linda igual

Ikuto: oye kohiro

Kohiro: qué?

Ikuto: no te parece un poco rara esa chica?

Kohiro: si bastante, pero me dijo que era de la raza tak Exe

Ikuto: kohiro, esa raza no existe

Kohiro: WTF? De verdad?

Ikuto: si no te miento te digo la verdad

Kohiro: ahora que lo dices me dijo que tenía que ir al baño pero era como si no quisiera entrar a la jaula

Ikuto: es que quizás ella sea

Kohiro: una…

Ikuto/kohiro: HUMANA…

CONTINUARA…


	9. Chapter 9

AKAYA HIROKO

Akaya: jejejej esa chica takanashi parece una chica común y corriente

Neru: y si es como una humana

Akaya: pero pobre chica, y si es humana, todos la van a rechazar

MINUTOS MAS TARDE…

Takanashi: yo no tendría que estar en esta escuela, y si descubren que se su secreto, me van a matar TT_TT

Akaya: tranquila takanashi, yo no soy como los demás, sé que no eres una de nosotras, pero no me importa si quieres podemos ser amigas, seremos amigas pase lo que pase

Takanashi: akaya, pero todos los demás me van a odiar, me quiero ir de esta escuela

Akaya: pero takanashi, como llegaste hasta aquí, como supiste de esta escuela

Takanashi: pues mis padres me dijeron que venga aquí, tal vez pensaron que yo sería como ellos solo porque mate a una chica, pero no, yo soy común, no soy como tú o los demás, todos ustedes son razas de monstros y yo soy una chica común

Akaya: tranquila, takanashi estoy segura de que nadie te va a despreciar por ser común

Takanashi: pero como hago para entrar a la jaula del entrenamiento sin que nadie lo descubra

Akaya: pues entra conmigo, yo te ayudare

Takanashi: está bien akaya, muchas gracias

EN EL ENTRENAMIENTO…

Akaya: takanashi, mira por allá hay unas armas agarra unos cuchillos o lo que te guste

Takanashi: está bien –se va corriendo-

Ikuto: no puedo creer que esa chica común, llegara a esta escuela, como habrá llegado

Kohiro: no me interesa ikuto, me parece linda igual

Takanashi: akaya, no voy a poder con esto

Akaya: no te preocupes, intenta mostrar tu lado malvado y asesino jajajja

Takanashi: pero para ti esto es muy fácil, pero para mí no

Akaya: intenta dar lo mejor, dale apúrate que después nos toca a nosotras

Takanashi: wtf? Ya a nosotras

Akaya: si es que somos las terceras

Takanashi: ter-tercer-terceras

Akaya: SIP terceras pero, ahora ya nos toca, vamos ay que entrar –entra a la jaula- ven takanashi

Takanashi: está bien –con miedo-

Entran a la jaula y sale un monstro de 2 cabezas, y empieza a atacar a akaya

Akaya: vamos takanashi, vamos

Akaya revela sus brazos y sus ojos se vuelven rojos y empieza a cortarle las piernas al monstro gigante

Takanashi: aaaahaaaaaa-corre con un hacha y la empieza a clavar en la cola del monstro- muere monstro

Akaya: toma esto cabezón –y le arranca una cabeza-

Takanashi: ahaaaa –y con el hacha le corta la otra cabeza-

Akaya: listo no fue muy difícil viste…

Takanashi: pero no eran dos monstros…

Akaya: lo había olvida…aaaaaahaa

El mostro agarro a akaya y la empezó al aplastar mientras akaya gritaba del dolor, takanashi noto que akaya escupía sangre y uno de sus brazos estaba a punto de quebrarse

Akaya: aaaahaaaaaa

Takanashi: akaya, ¿Qué debo hacer? Solo soy una humana soy una chica común –gritando-

Los jueces cuando escucharon esto se levantaron rápido y llamaron a algunos ayudantes para que detengan al monstro que estaba por matar a akaya por culpa de takanashi

Brick: akaya, aquí voy a ayudarte

Akaya: no brick, no vengas

Brick: yo hago lo que quiero…

Entonces sus ojos se volvieron rojo más fuerte y su piel se hiso más roja y le tiro fuego al monstro haciendo que suelte a akaya y esta caiga al suelo

Brick: akaya –corriendo donde estaba ella- ¿estás bien?

Akaya: si estoy bien, ay me duele el brazo creo que me saco algo del lugar

Brick: y todo esto es por tu culpa takanashi, eres una idiota

Ikuto: sabía que eras una de ellos, cómo pudiste hacerle esto a akaya, por lo menos hubieses dicho la verdad

Neru: akaya, akaya, como fue que hiciste equipo con esta idiota, es por su culpa que estas así

Boomer: ahaaaa pobre akaya, -mira con desprecio a takanashi-

Burbuja: no quiero ser mala pero porque mentiste –preocupada-

Bellota: eres idiota o que, ahora por tu culpa no puedo entrar a matar a un monstro, maldita niña tonta

Butch: takanashi, eres una…nada nada –súper enojado-

Bombón: no, maldita estás haciendo que brick la abrase, te odio

Takanashi: kohiro…si quieres decir algo solo dilo

Kohiro: … -serio-

Takanashi: -empieza a llorar y sale corriendo-

Kohiro: lo siento chicos, pero aunque allá echo esto, no puedo odiar a la persona que me gusta, me voy a mi cuarto

Akaya: no, kohiro, no, ve tras ella, por favor, le prometí que seremos amigas –intentando pararse-

Brick: no akaya, no te pares

Akaya: debo ir con ella, se lo prometí, le prometí que nadie la odiaría, porque paso esto, debe estar muy triste, debo ir con ella –gateando hasta la salida de la jaula-

EN OTRO LADO…

Takanashi corría llorando mientras escuchaba los insultos, los chismes y las cosas que le decían los alumnos, definitivamente, todos la odiaban, minutos después de correr takanashi se detuvo enfrente de una puerta, y entro encontrándose con la azotea, camino hacia las rejas y sintió el viento soplar hasta que escucho el sonido de una puerta que cerro

Takanashi: quien está ahí?

Takanashi se sorprendió al ver a akaya con su brazo salido de lugar y toda lastimada como cuando cayó al suelo y brick la abrazo

Akaya: takanashi, deja de llorar

Takanashi: pero, todos me odian, por mi culpa tu estas así, y los chicos tienen razón si es por mi culpa

Akaya: jmm-camina hacia ella y le mete una cachetada- no seas llorona

Takanashi: auchh…-tocándose la mejilla-

Akaya: escúchame una cosa, si tú sigues llorando tendré que tirarte desde aquí al piso uno, ósea a la calle –con cara de enojada-

Takanashi: otra personalidad de akaya, una mala

Akaya: de que hablas? –confundida-

Takanashi: es que cuando te conocí eras alguien dulce pero cuando te enojas, eres más…

Akaya: es que no soporto a las lloronas ¬_¬

Takanashi: porque viniste akaya, tú también deberías estar enojada conmigo

Akaya: te lo prometí, te prometí que yo sería tu amiga pase lo que pase y yo no rompo las promesas takanashi

Takanashi: pero…

Akaya: pero nada, tu y yo somos amigas aunque nadie te quiera, yo si te voy a querer, una cosa más antes de irme es que, hables con kohiro, adiós

Takanashi: adiós akaya, -ve que se va- hablar con kohiro, porque será…

Kohiro: porque tú, yo tampoco me enoje por lo que hiciste, me enojo un poco que no hayas ayudado a akaya pero no puedo enojarme con la niña que me gusta

Takanashi: la niña que te gusta…

CONTINUARA…


	10. Chapter 10

AKAYA HIROKO

Akaya llego a la enfermería a que le revisen el brazo entonces vio como los amigos estaban esperándola con el ceño fruncido

Akaya: porque el enojo? –pregunto desinteresada-

Brick: tu deberías saberlo, saliste corriendo detrás de la tonta de takanashi, y tenías que a ver ido directo a la enfermería

Akaya: -solo frunció el ceño y camino hacia adentro de la enfermería- tonto serás tu –y se metió a una de las salas-

DESPUES DE UNOS MINUTOS…

Neru: se enojara contigo brick, y no te gustara

Boomer: es verdad yo la conozco desde pequeño y cuando se enoja es algo muy malo, demasiado malo

Neru: -asintió-

Burbuja: ey boomer y si entramos a ver como esta?

Boomer: mejor entra tu sola burbuja, no querrá verme después de como la mire a takanashi, además tu solo le dijiste que ¿Por qué había mentido? No es nada malo, ahora eres la única que puede entrar a ver como esta

Burbuja: está bien iré yo…-se mete a la sala-

Akaya: que quieres aho…

Burbuja: tranquila no soy brick

Akaya: a, no quiero ver su cara por ahora –dijo enojada-

Burbuja: pues akaya, venía a ver como estabas, ¿qué te dijo la enfermera?

Akaya: pues me dijo, que no era nada grave solo tenía un hueso salido de lugar y me dio esta paleta por no llorar con ese gran golpe, mira

Akaya le muestra el brazo a burbuja y esta se le revuelve el estómago por tan feo que se veía

Burbuja: ¿cómo es que no te duele?

Akaya: no tengo idea, pero es fantástico que no duela jajajja¿ quieres que te lo haga a ti?

Burbuja: no gracias -asustada- akaya recién nos conocemos y quisiera que nos conozcamos mejor, entonces podríamos ser amigas que te parece

Akaya: claro burbuja, seremos buenas amigas

Burbuja: que bien, y que animales te gustan?

Akaya: los pollitos, son muy lindos cuando son chiquitos y también cuando son grandes jajajja me encantan los pollitos

Burbuja: que bueno, espero algún día poder salir a pasear juntas

Akaya: tienes razón

EN OTRO LADO…

Kohiro: la niña que me gusta…eres tu takanashi

Takanashi: yo, pero yo, yo, yo no, yo no puedo kohiro, lo siento

Kohiro: ¿qué me quieres decir?

Takanashi: pues recién te conozco y…lo siento no puedo estar contigo, yo quiero a otra persona, es un chico común lo siento

Kohiro: entiendo pero, takanashi, no me importa que pase yo siempre te voy a querer, no sé porque creo que sería eso del amor a primera vista

Takanashi: kohiro, tú me quieres verdad?

Kohiro: te lo acabo de decir ¬_¬U

Takanashi: te puedo pedir un favor

Kohiro: claro que si

Takanashi: ayúdame a escapar de esta escuela

Kohiro: pero no puedo hacer eso

Takanashi: por qué no?

Kohiro: pues, porque, porque, nada te ayudare a escapar

Takanashi: ay gracias kohiro muchas gracias

Kohiro: mmm de nada takanashi -triste-

Takanashi: ¿mañana?

Kohiro: MAÑANA…está bien

Takanashi: gracias de vuelta, bueno me voy adiós kohiro

Kohiro: adiós takanashi –con tristeza-

EN LA ENFERMERIA

Akaya: y una vez tuve un pollito y se lo llevo una chica y no sabía que hacer así que me metí a la casa y lo saque y me lo lleve

Burbuja: que niña mala, robando un pobre e indefenso animal

Akaya: si niña maldita

Burbuja: jajajja y bueno creo que ya debo irme a mi cuarto a dormir, nos vemos akaya

Akaya: adiós burbuja, fue muy agradable pasar tiempo contigo

Burbuja: para mí también

AL OTRO DIA

Takanashi: kohiro se retrasó se supone que debería llegar a las 3 30 pm y ya son las 3 31 pm

Kohiro: pero si es solo un minuto takanashi

Takanashi: a ay estas, bueno, vamos

Kohiro: vamos, -miro a su escuela- adiós chicos

Takanashi: por qué dices adiós?

Kohiro: no por nada, bien vamos el tren tiene que pasar a las 4 pm debemos apresurarnos

Takanashi: claro vámonos

EN LA HABITACION

Boomer: oye kohiro -levantándose- pásame la frazada que tengo frio…kohiro, ¿kohiro?

Boomer se levanta y ve que kohiro no está, se sorprende y empieza a buscarlo por todas partes, pero en ningún lado se hallaba el chico con el mechón rojo y ojos azulados, solo había una carta arriba de su cama que decía "léeme" boomer la tomo y empezó a leer…

"boomer, perdón pero, debía irme, me estoy lleno otra vez a la ciudad común, estoy ayudando a takanashi a escapar, pero cuando ella escape yo me iré con ella, no volveré a ir al instituto de vuelta, así que hazme un favor y saluda a todos por mi parte y por favor, nunca olviden que los quiero mucho y fueron los mejores amigos que tuve…atentamente kohiro"

EN EL TREN

Takanashi: ¿porque tú también traes maleta?

Kohiro: es que traigo unas pesas para hacer ejercicio en el camino

Takanashi: ahaa mm bueno ¿falta poco?

Kohiro: si takanashi falta poco

DEVUELTA A LA ESCUELA

Boomer gritaba como loco buscando a su amigo, preguntaba por todos lados si lo habían visto, pero nadie le respondía con un si entonces lo único que pudo pensar es que kohiro, no volverá jamás, a ver a ninguno de nosotros

Boomer: ¿porque kohiro?-llego hasta la enfermería y entro a la sala de akaya- akaya

Akaya: que pasa boomer, porque estas tan agitado?

Boomer: -le entrega la carta- léela akaya

Akaya: -leyendo- que kohiro SE FUE PARA AYUDAR A TAKANASHI A ESCAPAR

Boomer: si akaya, tal como leíste

Akaya: mmm bueno boomer, ya no podemos hacer nada, ya deben a ver tomado el único tren que pasa a la noche, el de las 4 y ya son las 6 y además ni siquiera sabemos adónde se fueron

Boomer: tienes razón ya no se puede hacer nada –triste- y ¿Cómo estas con tu brazo?

Akaya: pues mañana me dejaran salir, ya me arreglaron el hueso salido, asi que mañana saldré a caminar un poco

Boomer: que bien, bueno me acompañas a decirles a los chicos

Akaya: me encantaría, pero no puedo boomer

Boomer: uhu cierto, bueno los llamare aquí, ya vuelvo –se va corriendo-

Akaya: no espera boomer…

Pero boomer ya se había ido

Akaya: (no quiero ver las caras de los que insultaron a takanashi) bueno ya paso, tengo que estar tranquila

Brick: hola akaya-entrando a la sala-

Akaya: hola –dijo cortante-

Brick: mm te noto un poco cortante hoy, pero bueno akaya perdóname, no quería que te enojes

Akaya: está bien brick, pero no quiero que vuelvas a insultar a alguien por que además no fue culpa de takanashi, yo me olvide que había otro monstro más

Brick: okey akaya

Boomer: -llegando con todos- bien chicos tengo que contarles algo muy importante

Brick: y kohiro?

Akaya: es que dé él se trata la cosa

Neru: que paso con kohiro?-preocupada-

Boomer les conto lo que había pasado y todos se enojaron pero después suspiraron y dijeron "ya no se puede hacer nada"

Akaya: no chicos, anda a saber dónde están ellos ahora

Boomer: no hay que enojarnos con él ni con takanashi

Brick: boomer tiene razón, ella podría haber sido una buena amiga

Neru: tienes razón

Akaya: nunca te olvidaremos kohiro –mirando hacia la ventana- espero que tú tampoco

Boomer: adiós amigo adiós takanashi, sé que algún día nos volveremos a ver…

Y todos miraron a la ventana dando un adiós a kohiro quien se había ido con takanashi y no volvería jamás

CONTINUARA…


	11. Chapter 11

AKAYA HIROKO

Pasados 2 meses desde que kohiro escapo con takanashi…

Neru: donde lo encontraste es tan pequeño

Akaya: iba caminando y vi algo que revoloteo y lo fui a ver y ahí estaba

Neru: es muy raro, enserio que son tus animales favoritos

Akaya: si, son lo mejor no nyu…

Neru: le pusiste nyu

Akaya: si es mi nyu, es tan linda quieres tocarla

Neru: mm no gracias, no me gustas esos animales

Burbuja: -entrando- kyaaaaaaaa ayúdenme un monstro emplumado está atacando a akaya y a neru

Akaya: burbuja solo es…

EN OTRO LADO…

Brick: boomer nosotros 2 y butch nos parecemos

Boomer: tienes razón pero no podemos ser nada porque somos razas distintas

Brick: tienes razón –escuchan el grito de burbuja-

Boomer: parecía burbuja, vamos brick

DE VUELTA CON LAS CHICAS…

Burbuja: ohoo es un pollito

Akaya: si, es solo un pollito pequeño e indefenso

Neru: mm akaya…por favor aleja esa cosa de mí

Akaya: no me digas que les tienes miedo, pero si solo es un pollito

Brick: -llega corriendo- que paso? Están bien?

Boomer: burbuja-llega gritando-

Akaya: que pasa? –confundida-

Boomer: burbuja ¿Qué te paso estas bien burbuja?

Burbuja: si por qué, que pasa boomer?

Boomer: es que te escuchamos gritar

Brick: y decir que akaya estaba en peligro

Neru: si solo akaya –enojada-

Butch: neru estas bien?

Akaya: ahí tienes neru

Neru: aww si gracias por preocuparte butch

Butch: en realidad venía a ver si te habías lastimado para llevarte a la enfermería entonces me saltaba las clases

Neru: ahaa -enojada-

Butch: jajá pareces una niña pequeña

Neru: vete de aquí –y lo empezó a empujar hasta la salida pero siguió empujándolo hasta que no se escucharon más sus voces-

Akaya: jmm esos dos, van a terminar juntos

Brick y burbuja asintieron y miraron a akaya

Akaya: no es linda, es muy bonita hasta la pongo en mi cabeza y se queda

Brick: qué lindo akaya pero no te dijeron nada los maestros

Akaya: emm mejor no les digo nada a los profesores

Burbuja: mm yo tengo una caja, quieres que te la de para que le hagas una casita

Akaya: me encantaría burbuja, muchas gracias

Burbuja: bueno voy a buscar la caja ya vuelvo chicos

Brick: y que nombre le pusiste?

Akaya: se llama nyu

Brick: ¿nyu? Es nombre de nena

Akaya: y si, es una gallina no un gallo

Brick: mm yo creo que es un gallo

Akaya: es una gallina…

Brick: gallo

Akaya: gallina

Brick: gallo

Akaya: gallina

Brick: gallo

Akaya: gallo ¬_¬

Brick: gallina

Akaya: mm gracias por pensar igual brick

Brick: eso fue trampa, tramposa

Akaya: jajajja te quiero

Brick: yo también

Akaya: yo le decía a nyu no a ti…

Brick: jmmp – se da vuelta-

Akaya: mentira brick, también te quiero a ti

Brick: mm yo igual akaya –le besa la frente-

Akaya: -sonrojada- emm pues mira cómo se sube ami cabeza, creo que le gusta estar ahí

Brick: eso parece jajajja

Akaya: jajajjaja

Burbuja: ya volví chicos, toma akaya la caja para nyu

Akaya: gracias burbuja

Burbuja: mmm la clase ya está…POR COMENSAR

Akaya: QUE? VAMOS

Brick: llevaras a nyu?

Akaya: tengo que hacerlo vamos

EN EL SALON

Brick: jejejej –riendo con malicia- jejejej

Brick agarra a nyu y la sube a la cabeza de bombón

Brick: oye bombón, tienes algo en la cabeza

Bombón: ehee? –Mira para arriba y se siente un spliiip prrpp- ahaa ahaaa aaaahaaaaaa esa cosa izo popo en mi cabeza, donde estas maldito animal

Akaya: nyu quédate quieta adentro de mi bolso

Burbuja: qué asco no te acerques bombón

Brick: blaj qué asco

Bombón: -se larga a llorar- el culpable la pagara caro –deja de llorar- a menos que sea akaya-sigue llorando-

Akaya: jajajjajajajaja

Brick: jajajjaja

Burbuja: jajajjaja

Bellota: zzZ jajajjaja ZZzzZ jajá ZZz

Boomer: prrpp jajajjaja

Neru: aaajajajajaaajaaa

Todos se reían de bombón hasta que se hartó y dijo

Bombón: wáter White…-sale corriendo del salón y traba la puerta-

Akaya: o no, el agua está entrando por debajo de la puerta

Brick: y la puerta está trabada

Burbuja: ¿qué hacemos?

Butch: abran paso, dejen al extraordinario butch pasar

Butch golpeo la puerta tantas veces que le provoco que una lagrima callera de su ojo

Butch: auchh –hizo una mueca de dolor- me dolió

Bellota: bebe llorón déjamelo a mi

Bellota de un solo golpe rompió la puerta y volvió a su asiento a dormir

Akaya: burbuja puedes encerrar el agua en una burbuja y reventarla afuera

Burbuja: creo

Akaya: inténtalo

Burbuja: claro, lo intentare

Burbuja agarro toda el agua en una de sus burbujas y la lanzo por la ventana haciendo que reventara y callera en la calle donde pasaba el director que quedo empapado y miro para arriba pero burbuja ya no estaba solo quedaba la maestra satsuma y le dio una mueca de desprecio y siguió caminando

Todos se caían de la risa, como el agua empapo al director, akaya era la única que no se reía, ella solo pensaba en bombón se fue corriendo sin decir nada, mejor voy a buscarla y a pedirle disculpas por lo que hiso nyu así que salió corriendo a buscarla

MINUTOS DESPUES

Brick salió del salón y fue hacia la calle a ver si veía al director, camino pero lo único que vio fue a bombón y akaya peleando en la azotea

FLASHBACK

Akaya corría en busca de bombón hasta que llego a la azotea y allí sentada se encontraba la muchacha de orbes rosas, contemplando el cielo

Akaya: estas bien bombón…

Bombón: cállate, tú y tu estúpido pollo –agarra a nyu-

Akaya: ey devuélveme a nyu

Bombón: sabes no me importa lo que pase después de esto -arroja a nyu hacia la calle-

Akaya: nyu, NYUUUU, NOOO, NYUUU –se larga a llorar- noooo nyu, aaaahaaaaaa-grita muy fuerte-

FIN DEL FLASHBACK

Bombón: akaya tenía que hacerlo era un pollo feo después de todo…

Akaya sale corriendo y salta las rejas salta sin darse cuenta de que caería al suelo y no sabría qué pasaría, nyu todavía no había tocado la calle así que antes, akaya la agarro bien fuerte y se dio vuelta dejando la espalda contra el suelo

Brick: AKAYA…

Bombón: que boba saltar por un pollo

Akaya: tendrás que buscar una nueva dueña nyu…T-T

Brick: no akaya, AKAYA…

CONTINUARA…


	12. Chapter 12

Hiroko Akaya

Akaya: creo que este es mi fin

Cayó al suelo y no se levantaba, brick pensó lo peor, salió corriendo hacia el lugar en el que akaya estaba tirada y no pudo contener las lágrimas, vio a nyu viva y pio muchas veces, en ese entonces akaya abrió los ojos

Akaya: nyu…es…tas…bien…que su…erte…

Ladrillo: Akaya, aunque estas?

Akaya: quien eres…tú?

Brick: pero que dices, ven te llevare a la enfermería, de seguro te quebraste alguno huesos –la carga-

Akaya: pero…no…te…conozco

Brick: deja de bromear

Grecia: mmm

Llegan a la enfermería y la recuesta en una camilla

Enfermera: bueno déjanos solas después te diré que paso

Brick: bien esperare allí fuera

UNOS MINUTOS DESPUES

Enfermera: lamento esto pero ella, ha perdido la memoria

Brick: entonces ella no estaba bromeando-triste-

Enfermera: es, por que se dio un gran golpe en la cabeza, a y también, es raro pero no se rompió ningún hueso

Brick: ella, recuperara la memoria?

Enfermera: lo siento pero no lo se…-y se fue-

Brick: -ve que pasa bombón por el pasillo- tu eres la única culpable, desgraciada

Bombón: a que se debe que me odies de esa forma

Brick: será porque por tu culpa, ella perdió la memoria

Bombón: qué? Ella perdió la memoria?

Ladrillo: si -triste-

Bombón: puedo pasar a verla

Brick: claro, pero no hagas que se olvide más cosas

Bombón: en verdad lo siento brick, no quería que ella perdiera la memoria

Brick: porque tiraste a nyu desde la azotea?

Bombón: voy a pasar a ver a akaya, adiós-se mete en la sala-

Brick: -fastidiado- jmm niña boba-sonriendo-

Bombón: hola…

Akaya: ohoo tú eres el chico de recién transformado en mujer

Bombón: qué?

Akaya: es que son iguales solo que tú eres mujer

Bombón: emm yo y brick iguales

Akaya: si podrían ser una linda pareja

Bombón: pero él ya tiene novia

Akaya: la conozco

Bombón: tú eres su novia

Akaya: yo, pero si lo acabo de conocer

Bombon: pues en realidad ya se conocían se hicieron novios y tu perdiste la memoria

Akaya: perdí la memoria?

Bombón: si tonta

Akaya: y quien eres tú?

Bombón: pues me llamo bombon( me siento culpable de esto, creo que debería dejar de molestarla y ser amigas) nosotras dos somos amigas akaya

Akaya: ohoo es enserio, eres mi amiga?

Bombón: si akaya, soy tu amiga, espero que volvamos a serlo después de esto

Akaya: claro akaya y dime, tengo más amigos?

Bombón: pues tienes a boomer a neru, burbuja, ikuto, amu, y a brick

Akaya: kohiro y takanashi escaparon

Bombón: ahaa los recuerdas?

Akaya: claro jeje

Bombón: bueno akaya espero que te mejores me tengo que ir, las clases están por comenzar

Akaya: ehee yo también tengo que ir-bajándose de la camilla-

Bombón: bueno vamos entonces

EN EL SALON

Los amigos de akaya la estaban esperando, rogando que los recuerde, estaban muy preocupados, entonces akaya llego al salón

Akaya: hola chicos…

Boomer: me recuerdas akaya?

Akaya: mmm tú eres? Ikuto

Boomer: TT no ...

Akaya: a eres boomer

Boomer: sii, ese soy yo

Neru: y ami me recuerdas amiga?, por favor dime que si

Akaya: tú eres neru, eso lo se

Neru: ehee sii soy yo neru jajajja que bien que me recuerdas

Burbuja: y ami? Recuérdame akaya

Akaya: tú eres burbuja ^-^

Burbuja: si, me recuerdas, que bien

Mientras pasaban lo meses akaya recordaba cada vez más, pero cada segundo que corría brick se olvidaba, él ahora estaba siempre con bombón, olvidándose de akaya y akaya recordándolo a él, la última semana del mes fue aquel día, el día en el que akaya pudo recordarlo así que salió corriendo a decirle que lo recordó finalmente

Brick: bombón, emm yo quería decirte que, me gusta pasar el tiempo contigo

Bombón: yo quiero decirte que me, me gustas brick

Brick: pero, lo siento bombón, todavía estoy esperando a akaya, sé que ella me recordara algún día

Bombón: bueno entonces, no serás más mi amigo?

Brick: si seguiremos siendo amigos

Bombón: emm ven te quiero decir algo brick, acércate

Brick: qué? –se acerca-

Bombón: esto-y besa a brick, este corresponde al beso-

Pero lo que no sabían era que alguien de ojos marrones los observaba con una sonrisa, y una lágrima corriendo por su mejilla, detrás de una de las paredes del pasillo empezó a caminar hasta salir corriendo por donde estaban bombón y brick, este la vio y le grito su nombre, pero ella desinteresada siguió corriendo

Brick: ahora qué hago? Ella jamás me va a recordar ahora

Bombón: tranquila yo iré a hablar con ella brick, le diré que fue mi culpa

En una de las salas una niña lloraba, era de cabello castaño amarrado a una coleta y ojos marrones, unas cuantas lagrimas caían en su linda remera roja con detalles negros, no entendía porque había sonreído y llorado al mismo tiempo, eso fue una flecha en el corazón, pero a la niña aunque le pareciera triste, estaba feliz, porque ellos dos, debían estar juntos, ella no podía estar con brick, pero bombón si

Bombón: ey, espera todo fue un malentendido, yo bese a brick él no me beso a mí, ey akaya

Akaya: y eso que tiene que ver, conmigo?

Bombón: lo siento akaya, yo amo a brick y quería decirte que lo siento mucho por besar a tu novio, yo solo…

Akaya: no, él no es mi novio, él es mi amigo, y nada mas

Bombón: no digas eso akaya

Akaya: pero si el, es tu novio ahora bombón-se dio vuelta quedando frente a frente con bombón-

Bombón: akaya…

Akaya: bombón, sé que parecería extraño esto pero, recordé todo, al fin pude recordar a todos y tú, no eres mi amiga, tu eres solo una compañera de clases, pero, aunque sea así, pienso que tu estas mejor con brick que yo

Bombón: pero akaya, él te ama a ti, no me quiere a mi

Akaya: ustedes dos hacen una linda pareja, el si te quiere, él lo demuestra en sus ojos cuando habla de ti

Bombón: qué?

Akaya: en verdad te quiere, solo es que él me está esperando pero, el en realidad te ama a ti-le sonríe-

Bombón: lo dices enserio akaya, brick me ama

Brick: claro que si bombón, pero akaya yo también te amo

Akaya: ya no mientas mas brick, sé que estás enamorado de ella pero no de mí, no pasa nada brick, no me pondré triste, yo estoy feliz de que estés con ella porque hacen una linda pareja así que háganme un favor, y, sean felices-se va corriendo-

Bombón: no brick, ve tras ella

Brick: -asiente- pero ella

Bombón: no, nosotros no podemos estar juntos, pero pase lo que pase yo estaré contigo

Brick: -sonríe- bueno bombón, muchas gracias

Bombón: -le sonríe-

Brick: bueno iré a buscarla-sale corriendo-

Bombón: es obvio que el la ama a ella

Ladrillo: Grecia ... espérame

Akaya: que pasa?

Ladrillo: un bar, en solitario y suponemos

Akaya: deja de engañarte brick, sé que no quieres que yo me ponga triste, pero ya te dije que estaré bien, si quieres podemos ser amigos?

Brick: no quiero ser tu amigo, yo quiero estar contigo

Akaya: mentiroso, basta brick, ve con ella, ella en verdad te quiere, yo…no puedo estar contigo-se da la vuelta-

Brick: espera no te vayas-le agarra la mano-

Akaya: que pasa ahora brick?

Brick: de verdad no me quieres?

Akaya: lo siento, pero no…- se va-

Brick: NO ME IMPORTA…YO SI TE QUIERO

Akaya: DEJA DE MENTIRTE A TI MISMO-vuelve-

Brick: basta akaya, de verdad te quiero yo no miento

Akaya: -sonríe- al fin te pude recordar, hace como 1 hora, Salí corriendo a contarte cuando te vi con ella besándose, pero no me digas que ella no te gusta, enserio ve con ella y dile que la quieres yo estoy bien brick-una lagrima recorrió su mejilla-

Brick: mentira tú no estás bien, no quieres que yo te deje, pero tampoco quieres que me quede contigo y haga sufrir a bombón

Akaya: exacto…-se larga a llorar- perdón brick, tienes razón no quiero que me dejes

Brick: -la abraza- de verdad quieres que me valla con bombón?

Akaya: si, no quiero ser egoísta, ella te quiere más brick, por favor vete con ella y prométeme que seremos buenos amigos…

Brick: no akaya…akaya hiroko si me vuelves a decir eso nunca más en la vida te volveré a hablar

Akaya: brick, basta, tú quieres que te odie ¿no? Pues entonces no te dejare acercarte mas adonde este yo-con los brazos de su espalda lo empuja asta más de 1 metro- ahí estarás, no te acerques más a mi

Brick: akaya…pero…YO NO PUEDO ESTAR CON BOMBON…

Akaya: porque no?

Brick: porque yo, me intereso en alguien más, y esa eres tú y no voy a estar con dos chicas a la vez, además solo amo a una y esa eres tú

Akaya: brick, brick, brick –frunce el ceño y sus ojos se vuelven rojos- basta si me sigues haciendo esto tendré que matarte

Brick: prefiero morir antes que no estar contigo

Akaya: -lanza uno de sus brazos-

Espacio de ladrillo: ahaaaa

CONTINUARA…


	13. Chapter 13

AKAYA HIROKO

Brick: ahaaaa…

Akaya: me obligaste a hacerlo brick

Brick: que me hiciste no me puedo mover…

Akaya: mm lo siento brick, me mudare a otro cuarto -se va-

Brick: espera…

EN OTRO LADO…

Neru: qué bueno que viniste, tengo que presentarte a unas amigas mías muy lindas se llaman amu, burbuja, bellota esa es muy ruda, bombón está loca y akaya

X: que raro nombre akaya

Neru: entonces también te quedaras en esta escuela y, de que raza eres?

X: pues soy un…

En la esquina venia corriendo akaya, no se dio cuenta de que enfrente de ella estaban dos personas, neru y una nueva cara pero, como no se dio cuanta, choco con alguien y quedaron los dos en el piso mirándose fijamente a los ojos

Akaya: perdón, lo siento mucho, no me fije mientras corría

X: s-si no pasa nada –dijo mirando fijamente los ojos de aquella chica que aún no conocía-

Akaya: perdón pero debo seguir mi camino-triste por recordar porque corría-

X: estas bien, porque esas triste?-dijo sonrojadamente por ver a esa linda chica-

Akaya: como sabes que estoy triste?-notando el sonrojo del chico-

X: es que, se notar los pensamientos de los demás

Akaya: ohoo y cómo te llamas?

X: mi nombre es daiki mucho gusto…emm

Akaya: akaya, mi nombre es akaya, el gusto es mío daiki

Neru: -tose un poco- se van a quedar ahí en el suelo?

Akaya: ahaa, perdón –se para rápido y sale corriendo sonrojada-

Daiki: es muy, linda -sonrojado-

Neru: olvídala, tiene novio

Daiki: de verdad?, y como se llama

Brick: -viene corriendo- viste a akaya por aquí?

Neru: se fue por allá brick-señala la dirección contraria a la que se fue akaya-

Brick: gracias-sale corriendo-

Neru: él es su novio

Daiki: ese chico la hiso llorar, estoy seguro

Neru: que brick hizo que con mi amiga, ya vera, le romperé la cara a ese cabello de zanahoria

Daiki: jajajja neru eres muy mala

Neru: pero yo quiero a mis amigas, es por eso

Daiki: si claro y ami hermana la quieres

Neru: obvio que sí, ella también es mi amiga

Daiki: ahí viene

X: perdonen el retraso, jajá estaba buscando el baño y me perdí

Neru: por eso es que te pregunte si te acompañaba

X: no necesito tu ayuda neru!-enojada-

Neru: sinceramente no entiendo porque estas tan enojada, que te hice, siempre estas así conmigo

X: vamos daiki, quiero ver a mis nuevos compañeros –ignorándola-

Neru: uff-suspirando-

Daiki: claro llévanos al salón neru

Neru: claro daiki, claro marin

Marin: estaba hablando con daiki

Neru: bueno, vamos de una vez chicos

EN EL SALON

Neru: profe acá traigo a 2 alumnos nuevos, ya les mostraron las habilidades a los jueces y pasaron los 2

Satsuma: bien preséntense entonces, BIEN CHICOS TODOS A SUS ACIENTOS, 2 ALUMNOS NUEVOS ESTARAN EN ESTA CLASE, bien preséntense chicos

Daiki: hola chicos soy daiki, un placer conocerlos espero que nos llevemos bien-dijo un rubio de ojos celestes- y soy un…nada jajajja es sorpresa jajajja –nervioso-

Marin: hola a todos soy marin un gusto en conocerlos y espero que nos llevemos bien-dijo una castaña de ojos cafés oscuros- y soy una girl Exe, me puedo transformar en una chica mariposa y tengo rayos láser y también puedo escupir ácido y, y, también puedo…

Daiki: ya marin jejejej-con una gotita detrás de la cabeza-

Satsuma: bueno siéntense tu daiki delante de akaya y tu marin detrás de neru

Marin: que detrás de neru? Noooooooo

Akaya: hola otra vez -le sonríe-

Daiki: hola, de nuevo –se sonroja- que me pasa? –se sienta-

DESPUES DE LAS CLASES

Brick: akaya, tengo que hablar contigo

Akaya: -pasa por enfrente y lo ignora- cuantas veces te lo tengo que decir, vete con ella de una vez

Brick: espera, ya te dije que no quiero-le pegan una cachetada-

Neru: COMO ES ESO DE QUE LA HICISTE LLORAR PELIRROJO, VOY A MATARTE, Y QUE ES ESO DE QUE ELLA TE DICE VETE CON ELLA DE UNA VEZ

Brick: neru, deja de meterte, espera un momento, y akaya

EN OTRO LADO…

Akaya: cuando va a entender que ella lo necesita más -corriendo-

Daiki: ey akaya cuidado…

Akaya: ehee? –Se tropieza y cae encima de daiki-

Daiki: -súper sonrojado-

Akaya no se había dado cuenta todavía pero sus labios estaban con los de daiki dándose un beso

Akaya: - se percata- ahaaaa -súper sonrojada-

Daiki: que fue eso akaya, tan de repente

Brick: akaya…

Akaya: brick…no es lo que parece brick

Brick: como si me importara, sigue besuqueándote con tu nuevo novio porque tú y yo ya no somos ni siquiera conocidos

Akaya: ahaa, a, a, a, has lo que quieras imbécil, NO QUERIA QUE ESTO TEMINARA ASI NOMAS PERO NO PUEDO SER TAN EGOISTA Y DEJAR QUE BOMBON SE QUEDE TRISTE PARA SIEMPRE, ADEMAS YA TE DIJE QUE YO, ya no, ya no, ya no te amo…

Brick: akaya…no espera…

Akaya: ahora ya no es que quiera ser tu amiga, ahora no te quiero como nada, eres un idiota brick, te odio - se larga a llorar y sale corriendo-

Brick: akaya…no me odies por favor – se cae de rodillas- que hice, solo hago que cada vez me odie mas

Bombón: brick…lo siento mucho, rápido ve con ella y has que te escuche

Brick: si, me tiene que escuchar –sale corriendo detrás de akaya-

Bombón: -suspira- brick…ella te importa más…

Akaya iba corriendo, cuando una mano la sujeta y la frena de golpe haciendo que callera en el suelo y se golpeara la pierna

Brick: akaya, yo quería decirte que tome una decisión y, esa decisión es, que, me quedare con bombón, perdón si…

Akaya: y por qué me lo dices, piensas que yo quiero saberlo, no quiero, eso lastima mucho sabias, escuchar de la persona que te gusto que ya no estará más contigo, porque estará con otra

Brick: yo creí que…

Akaya: -sonríe- no importa olvida lo que te dije y ve con ella de una vez –lo besa en la mejilla- lamento que esto pasara, pero ella me odiara si tú no estás con ella, jajajja espero que siempre sean una linda pareja y feliz

Brick: akaya…

Akaya: bueno yo me voy, rápido brick ve con ella, y no olvides que siempre, te voy a querer brick…siempre –se da la vuelta-

Brick: espera, toma –saca algo de su bolsillo- es un regalo de mi parte, yo también siempre, te voy a querer akaya…-se va-

Akaya: -sonríe falsamente- que es esto, es un llavero que dice…-se cae de rodillas al suelo- briiiiiiiiiicckkk, aaaaaaaahaaaaaaaaaa aaaaahaaaahahaaaaa briiiiickkkk-se larga a llorar lo más fuerte que puede- porque, me sigues haciendo sufrir

Brick estaba detrás de una pared escuchando lo que ella decía y sus cabellos le tapaban los ojos dejando ver solamente la nariz y la boca, y entre sus manos algo muy especial, algo de su color favorito que le pertenecía a esa chica que le hizo latir el corazón por primera vez, algo que sabía que nunca lo tiraría, que siempre lo llevaría consigo, que nunca lo haría olvidar esa sonrisa, algo que siempre le recordaría esos ojos, lo que tenía era de una tela muy fina y recordó escucharla decir que era su colita favorita, era la colita con la cual, solo para verlo a él se amarraba al cabello, es por eso que la tenía, para que nunca olvidara nada de ella ni siquiera su mirada triste…

En otro lado estaba daiki observando a akaya llorando, él también estaba triste, pero no sabía por qué, solo pensaba en volver a ver la sonrisa de esa chica, no quería verla llorar pero, no podía hacer nada, no podía meterse en los problemas de alguien que recién conoce…

Akaya estaba tirada en el suelo, todavía las lágrimas caían por sus mejillas, pero no le importaba, ella estaba mirando fijamente el llavero, mirando aquellos colores, aquellos detalles y mirando cada una de las letras que tenía, en un color negro, miraba la frase que llevaba, miraba esa palabra una y otra vez, miro la palabra y repito en voz alta lo que decía… "SIEMPRE TE AMARE" esa era la frase por la cual ella lloraba y gritaba, era la frase que llevaba el llavero, era la frase que cada vez que la leía sus lágrimas volvían a caer…

CONTINUARA…


	14. Chapter 14

Antes que nada quiero agradecer, a Daniela, es mi primer lectora y espero que le guste mi historia, muchas gracias Daniela…

AKAYA HIROKO

Akaya: -bostezando- no puede ser me dormí en medio del pasillo, voy a parecer una loca, porque me quede aquí anoche?-espiando para todos lados- así ya recuerdo, es por este llavero, nop si lo lees de vuelta lloraras-recordando lo que decía- no puedo evitarlo

Daiki: cómo puedes dormir en medio del pasillo?

Akaya: daiki, que haces aquí?

Daiki: es que estas en frente de la puerta del salón y bueno, las clases ya están por comenzar

Akaya: enfrente del…salón -shokeada- ya pasaron muchos chicos?

Daiki: de hecho ya todos entraron

Akaya: queee? Ahaa no puedo venir hoy a la escuela me voy…

Daiki: espera akaya…

Akaya: todos me vieron dormir ahí, que horror, me saltare la primera clase, y pediré un cuarto vacío para mi…

EN EL SALON

Neru: jajajajajajajjajaaj

Amu: jajajjajajajaja

Burbuja: jajajajajajajaja

Bombón: chicas dejen de reírse, pobre akaya

Marin: si, la del cabello de zanahoria tiene razón

Bombón: si chicas….ESPERA QUE?

Marin: -ignorándola- seguro le ha pasado algo muy malo para que se duerma enfrente de la puerta

Bombón: si –triste- ella tiene razón

Neru: jajajajajajajaja

Amu: jajajjajajajaja

Burbuja: jajajajajajajaja

Bellota: ey dejen de reírse o les coso la boca, quiero dormir cotorras

Las chicas con una gotita detrás de la cabeza

Neru: bueno es que fue muy gracioso verla ahí dormida

Amu: si jajajja

Burbuja: bueno, sé que fue muy gracioso pero qué tal si paso algo con brick

Neru: es verdad-se levanta del asiento- BRICK TE VOY A MATAR…

Amu: no neru, capas no pasó nada con el…bueno yo me voy con ikuto

Neru: estas mucho al lado de ikuto, ahora son novios?

Amu: n-no es eso neru -sonrojada- bueno me voy

Neru: jajajja creo que le gusta ikuto

Marin: -asiente- bueno después vamos con akaya y le preguntamos que hacía en el medio del pasillo

Las chicas asienten y entra la maestra y se ponen a estudiar todos menos butch y bellota que solo duermen encima del banco

EN LA DIRECCION

Akaya: es que, no quiero estar en esa habitación por que él es muy metido

Director: perdón pero, tendrá que esperar hasta el próximo año para que la cambiemos de cuarto

Akaya: no importa, ya falta poco, para el próximo año

Director: mientras tanto puede quedarse en la habitación de daiki, el nuevo estudiante

Akaya: claro director, eso bastara

Director: a por cierto, porque no estás en las horas de clases?

Akaya: adiós director –cerrando la puerta-

Director: estos chicos…

Akaya: bueno por lo menos estoy en la habitación de daiki, que lo conozco y que cuando me tropecé me atrapo y…-recordando- ahaa cierto, ya no me acordaba de eso…-sonrojada-

TOCA EL TIMBRE…

Akaya: todos salen de los salones tengo que ir con daiki

Daiki: aquí estoy, para que me buscas?

Akaya: pues veras, es que, como decirte, voy a estar en tu cuarto desde hoy

Daiki: o_O en, en, en, en, en mí, mi, mi, mi, mi cuarto

Akaya: jeje si daiki, perdón, pero no quiero estar en el cuarto de brick

Daiki: así, que no son más novios?

Akaya: annmmm –se larga a llora-

Daiki: no espera, yo no quería, perdón, ey deja de llorar, discúlpame, lo siento mucho

Akaya: si, no pasa nada -secándose las lágrimas-

Daiki: siento mucho que hayan terminado

Akaya: -se larga a llorar otra vez-

Daiki: jeje perdón akaya, deja de llorar

Akaya: -triste- mmjjmm –asiente-

Daiki: y porque termi…nada nada akaya jajajja ven vamos a tu nuevo cuarto

Akaya: si daiki, espero que podamos ser bueno amigos

Daiki: si, yo también lo espero

Akaya: oye daiki…

Daiki: qué? –se da vuelta y akaya lo abraza-

Akaya: por favor ayúdame a no estar triste…

Daiki: ohoo-sonrojado- claro akaya

Akaya: gracias daiki –llorando-

En la esquina del pasillo doblaron brick y bombón tomados de la mano y notaron a daiki y akaya abrazados

Daiki: chicos…

Akaya: -se da vuelta- ohoo, hola brick, hola bombón

Brick: hola akaya, hola daiki

Akaya: mm, bueno daiki vamos?

Daiki: claro vamos, nos vemos chicos

Bombón: adiós, que pasa brick?

Brick: nada –triste-

Akaya: qué lindo es este cuarto, bueno me acompañas a buscar mis cosas?

Daiki: claro, vamos

Akaya: sí, tengo que traer unas cosas, y ahora que no está brick es mucho mejor

Estuvieron un rato, buscando y trayendo cosas, conversaron sobre todo, se contaron chistes, akaya se caía al piso de lo gracioso que era, se contaron las cosas que hacían cuando eran chiquitos, akaya le contó a daiki como mato a la primera chica y se le vino a la mente, de que raza será daiki?

Akaya: ey daiki…

Daiki: dime

Akaya: de que raza eres?

Daiki: pues, pues, soy, un, un, soy, un, un, un, como decirlo, soy un -sale corriendo-

Akaya queda parada viendo a daiki salir corriendo, a la vuelta del pasillo, bombón estaba practicando unas cosas con agua y sin querer mojo a daiki, en ese momento llega akaya

Akaya: oye niña, no viste a un chico pasar por aquí

X: idiota, yo soy daiki-dijo una niña rubia de cabello largo y ojos celestes-

Akaya: tú eres, daiki?-sorprendida- eso quiere decir que, eres un, boy-girl Exe?

Daiki: no, no es eso –dijo echándose una botella de agua caliente sobre la cabeza, que quien sabe de dónde la saco- es que cuando me mojo me convierto en chica

Akaya: jajajjaja me haces recordar a un dibujito llamado ranma ½ jajajjaja

Daiki: uff, y cuando me mojo con agua caliente me convierto en hombre de nuevo

Akaya: eres, exactamente igual a ranma, acaso, no saliste de adentro del dibujito o algo así?

Daiki: no, es que cuando me fui de vacaciones me caí en un poso de aguas termales y quede así

Akaya: enserio no saliste del dibujito? Es exactamente lo que le paso a ranma, jajajjaja, bueno dejando esto de lado, que raza eres, y no te volverás a escapar esta vez -agarrándolo de la camisa- vamos dime de una vez

Daiki: pues soy un wáter Exe, no lo quería decir por qué, si me pedían una demostración, pues me convertiría en chica y no quería que eso pase

Akaya: lo hubieras dicho antes daiki, bueno no importa, mantendré guardado tu secreto jajajja daiki: gracias akaya, jajajjaja

CONTINUARA…


	15. Chapter 15

Ahora antes de empezar con este cap, quiero decirles que, a los que dejen rewievs o comentarios, como quieran llamarlos, les agradeceré mucho y si quieren decirme algo, pues, díganme, acepto cualquier comentario, insultos o agradecimientos, acepto de todo espero que les guste mi fic y díganme si quieren que siga publicando…y ya que Daniela me ha dejado un rewiev en el cap anterior, Daniela gracias por comentar mi historia, gracias a ti continuo este fic, me das buenas esperanzas para seguirlo te lo agradezco mucho de verdad, bueno empecemos

AKAYA HIROKO

Brick llega a su cuarto y ve que la parte donde estaba akaya esta vacía, sale corriendo a buscarla

Akaya: bueno daiki, ya es de noche, así que me voy a dormir

Daiki: si, yo también akaya, que duermas bien

Akaya: tú también daiki

AL OTRO DIA

Akaya: daiki, ya levántate, me iré sin ti, dale que las clases están por comenzar bobo

Daiki: déjame de dormir…

Akaya: como quieras, yo me voy –se va-

Daiki: zzzZZZzzzzZZ

EN EL SALON

Brick: akaya, porque no me avisaste que te ibas del cuarto?

Akaya: ay brick, tanto te preocupa que me haya cambiado de cuarto, tranquilo además ya te lo había dicho, que me cambiaria de cuarto

Brick: si pero, podría ser, que no me quieres

Akaya: como amigos – sonríe-

Brick: si como amigos –sonríe-

Neru: brick, como que, como amigos-un aura oscura la rodea-

Akaya: de alguna manera, te rodea un aura oscura neru

Neru: jajajajajajajajjajajajaja-riendo psicópata mente- cabello de zanahoria me las pagaras, así que dejaste a mi amiga por la loca de bombón, no me vuelvas a hablar, ni tu ni esa loca

Brick: pero neru…

Akaya: no pasa nada neru, además, yo lo deje a él, y ahora somos amigos, está todo bien entre nosotros dos

Neru: no me importa, está bien, te hablare, pero a la loca, no me convencerán para que le vuelva a hablar

Brick: neru…

Akaya: neru…

Neru: neru…-imitándolos- ya dejen de quejarse no me harán cambiar de opinión

En eso entra una niña rubia de cabello largo y ojos celestes, akaya la ve y se empieza a reír a carcajadas

Daiki: -con una venita en la cabeza- deja de reírte boba-gritando-

Akaya: que te paso? Jajajjaja

Daiki: ven que te cuento,-se van a un rincón-

Akaya: te escucho daiki…

Daiki: no lo digas –enojado- pues, lo que paso es que, fui al baño y me quise lavar las mano con una canilla y estaba rota, me moje todo y cuando quise apretar la del agua caliente, había un cartel que decía, no hay agua caliente, y pues no tuve otra alternativa que quedarme así, y ponerme este estúpido traje de mujer

Akaya: prrpp jajajajajajajaja-se ríe a carcajadas-

Brick: que linda chica…-recibe una cachetada de parte de bombón-

Boomer: qué bonita…-burbuja le pega una cachetada-

Butch: es hermosa…-recibe 2 golpes uno de bellota en la cara y el otro de neru en el estómago-

Ikuto: ey chica cómo te llamas, sabias que eres una linda flor…-amu lo agarra y lo lanza por la ventana-

Bellota, neru, bombón, burbuja, amu: idiotas…GRRRR –enojadas-

Daiki y akaya con una gotita detrás de la cabeza

Akaya: -nota que daiki tiene muchos ramos de flores en las manos- y eso?

Daiki: es que, cuando venía para el salón, muchos chicos me las dieron y bueno, no las iba a tirar, además, capas que le gustan a alguien más y se las doy

Akaya: eso les encantaría a las chicas -sonriendo-

Daiki: toma-le da un ramo de rosas rojas-

Akaya: daiki…gracias -sonrojada-

Daiki: mmm -sonrojado- bueno akaya, cuando yo este transformado en esto, llámame Daisy, de acuerdo?

Akaya: claro Daisy, jajajja

Daisy: gracias -se da vuelta y todos los chicos están detrás de ella- ahaaaa -se asusta- que les pasa, largo de aquí –y los golpea a todos sacándolos del salón- mm que odio es esto

Akaya: jajajjajajajaja pobre daiki

Neru: oye akaya…

Akaya: que pasa neru

Neru: pues, tú conoces a esa chica?

Akaya: claro que sí, pasa algo?

Neru: nos podrías decir cómo se llama?

Akaya: su nombre es Daisy

Neru: ok, gracias akaya

Akaya: de nada - se sienta en su asiento-

Marin: oye akaya, dime una cosa, tú sabes quién es ella verdad?

Akaya: si marin jajajja, quieres charlar un rato?

Marin: claro, bueno y dime…

DESPUES DE LAS CLASES…

Marin: bueno akaya, me voy con amu, jajá me gustó mucho platicar contigo, espero que podamos ser amigas

Akaya: pensé que ya éramos amigas

Marin: ahaa claro akaya, bueno nos vemos

Akaya: adiós…daiki…digo Daisy vamos, tengo algo para ti

Daisy: ok, vamos

Bombón: cómo puedes mirar a otra chica?

Brick: perdón bombón, ya sabes que la única chica que quiero eres tú, -susurrando- y akaya

Bombón: que dijiste?

Brick: que te quiero, y mucho

Bombón: yo también brick

Daisy: que querías darme akaya?

Akaya: esto –le da una tetera con agua caliente-

Daisy: de donde la sacaste? –Echándose el agua, para quedar daiki enfrente de akaya-

Akaya: pues le pedí a brick que me caliente un poco de agua para tomar un vaso de agua caliente, es medio raro pero lo hizo jajajja

Daiki: gracias akaya

Akaya: de nada daiki

Daiki: bueno vamos a la cafetería?

Akaya: claro vamos, tengo que darte algo más

Daiki: uhu que bueno

EN LA CAFETERIA

Akaya: toma –le da una pulsera roja-

Daiki: mmm…

Akaya: si no la quieres, no te la pongas y devuélvemela -se la quita de las manos-

Daiki: -se la quita de las manos y se la pone en la muñeca derecha- Quien te dijo que no la quería, boba

Akaya: ahaa, daiki – le sonríe-

Daiki: -se sonroja- gracias por la pulsera

Akaya: -asiente- de hecho, la hice yo, es solo una cinta

Daiki: es muy linda, porque la hiciste tú…

Akaya: daiki, eres un muy buen amigo…

Daiki: gracias, oye akaya

Akaya: dime daiki

Daiki: es que, se acerca el baile de fin de año, y me preguntaba si…

Akaya: si?

Daiki: si…iras?

Akaya: si claro que si, por que me preguntas eso?

Daiki: es que, quería decirte si, querías…

Akaya: si?

Daiki: tienes con quien ir?

Akaya: nadie me ha invitado aun, pero ahora que lo recuerdo no reviso mi casillero desde ayer

Daiki: no, no te iba a preguntar eso…

Akaya: ehee…-sorprendida-

Daiki: te iba a preguntar si querías…

Akaya: -escuchando atentamente-

Daiki: querías ir con…

Akaya: -fastidiada- dilo de una vez…

Daiki: si querías ir conmigo al baile? -sonrojado-

Akaya: daiki, emm, claro que si, iré contigo

Daiki: de verdad? Gracias akaya

Akaya: -sonríe y se sonroja- bueno vamos a pedir la comida

Daiki: si –sonrojado-

Brick escuchaba atentamente su conversación y se puso un poco triste, porque akaya ira con daiki al baile…

CONTINUARA…


	16. Chapter 16 especial

AKAYA HIROKO

ESPECIAL…

Akaya iba caminando por un pasillo cuando encontró una pequeña botella con un líquido rojo, sin pensarlo dos veces la levanto y la llevo a su cuarto para examinarla, la botella era de vidrio y el líquido que tenía, aun no lo sabía, así que puso la botella de vidrio en la orilla de la cama y sin querer, esta se le cayó y se rompió, akaya sin saber qué hacer, rápidamente se tiro al piso con un trapo para limpiar el líquido, pero sin darse cuenta apoyo la mano encima de este líquido y una nube carmesí la envolvió, daiki entro a la habitación y se percató de esa nube carmesí, lo único que vio fue a akaya pero de repente, el cabello de akaya se izó más corto en una coleta más pequeña, la ropa le quedo grande y su cuerpo era mucho más pequeño, lo único que había quedado era una niña de uno años…

Akaya: ¿Quién eres tú?

Daiki: a-a-a-aka-akaya…eres tú?

Akaya: no lo sé, quien es akaya?

Daiki: creo que eres tú

Akaya: no me interesa eso, quiero un dulce…y lo quiero ahora –enojada-

Daiki: de dónde quieres que saque un dulce?

Akaya: -se larga a llora- quiero mi dulce…

Daiki: que fue lo que paso? Por qué ahora eres una niña de 5 años akaya

Akaya: de que hablas? Eyyy -gritando-

Daiki: qué? –asustado-

Akaya: quien eres tú?

Daiki: soy daiki, akaya…vuelve a la normalidad

Akaya: ehee, mmm y como hago para volver a la normalidad, según yo estoy normal, ves?

Daiki: ehee?

Akaya: Eyyy -gritando- quiero mi dulce, no creas que me olvidare tan fácil mente

Daiki: pero donde quieres que consiga uno?

Akaya: jmm –sale corriendo-

Daiki: espera, niña akaya

Neru: chicas miren eso

Amu: es una niña

Marin: parece akaya

Burbuja: que hará una niña aquí?

Bellota: jmm

Akaya: nya, nya, quiero un caramelo ahora, me dan uno –con carita de ángel-

Neru: pero no tengo ninguno

Amu: toma, -le da un caramelo- espero que te guste

Akaya: gracias…cómo te llamas?

Amu: soy amu…

Akaya: el mío es akaya –masticando-

Marin: AKAYA…

Neru: ahora que miro bien, tu ropa te queda grande…

Brick: es akaya, que le paso?

Bombón: porque es tan chiquita?

Akaya: ey ustedes 2 tienen cabello de zanahoria

Bombón y brick: -con una venita en la cabeza- jmm

Akaya: jajajjaja Eyyy ustedes son gemelos o algo así –pregunto señalando a boomer y burbuja-

Burbuja: no, no somos gemelos ni hermanos ni nada, solo somos amigos

Boomer: si, como alguien pudiera parecerse a una cosa tan linda

Burbuja: pues gracias por el cumplido, pero yo no soy una cosa –enojada-

Akaya: pelea de novios…

Bombón: tengo que seguir practicando mis movimientos para matar así que cuidado…wáter black hot-esto mojo a todos los presentes y a akaya también-

De repente akaya creció un poquito dejando ver a una niña de 7 años

Daiki: Eyyy eso funciono, bombón mójala más con agua caliente

Bombón: wáter White black hot star

Brick: podría ser una frase más larga…

Y akaya creció 2 años más y así hasta volver a la normalidad

Akaya: que me paso, la ropa me queda apretada y siento mi boca muy dulce

Neru: jajajja como explicarte lo que paso

Daiki: no vuelvas a tener 5 años akaya

Akaya: mm –confundida miraba a sus amigos que la miraban con cara de…que fue lo que paso aquí?-

FIN...CONTINUARA…

Si ya lo se fue algo corto pero hace mucho que quería hacer un especial así jajajja espero que les allá gustado, dejen rewiev con alguna idea de ustedes para un especial próximo, la que ustedes quieran, el primer rewiev con la idea lo hago y lo público con su nombre y todo…muchas gracias ¡BESOS! ^_^


	17. Chapter 17

AKAYA HIROKO

Akaya: bueno daiki, vamos a comer algo, si voy contigo al baile tengo que estar bien, porque voy contigo –sonrojándose-

Daiki: -le sonríe- gracias por aceptar akaya

Akaya: jajajja de nada

Unos chicos estaban hablando, pero a uno se le cayó la botella de agua encima de daiki dejando a Daisy en su lugar, por suerte nadie lo noto, solo akaya que se tocaba el estómago por tanto reír

Akaya: siempre en los momentos más malos te vienes a mojar jajajja

Daisy: jmmp, y ahora qué hago…

Akaya: espérame le pediré que me caliente un poco de agua, ya vuelvo –yendo hacia donde estaba brick-

Daisy: perfecto, ahora seguro…-no pudo terminar la frase, porque 12 chicos le preguntaron al mismo tiempo si quería ir al baile con ellos, se miraron y empezaron a pelear por ella- tontos, no me interesa ir al baile con ustedes

Akaya: ya volví Daisy, toma –le da una tetera con agua caliente- rápido vamos al baño…

Daisy: si…

Akaya: dale te espero afuera –corriendo hacia el baño-

Daisy: ok, ya vuelvo –entrando al baño-

Akaya: no tardes mucho Daisy…-una chica se acercaba hacia ella-

La chica era igual a burbuja, solo que esta tenía el pelo color negro y ojos verdes, era igual, sus mismas coletas y rizos, sus mismos gustos por el color azul, y sus voces eran parecidas, nadie dudaría que sea burbuja con peluca y lentes de contacto

X: hola, mi nombre es su, y tú, cómo te llamas?

Akaya: me llamo akaya, gusto en conocerte, necesitas algo?

Su: claro que sí, necesito que me lleves con un tal boomer…

*Recuerdan a su?*

Flashback…

EN EL SOTANO…

Boomer: akaya…estas aquí…?

X: vete no quiero hablar con nadie…

Boomer: eres tú?

X: quién eres?

Boomer: soy boomer…vine a buscarte…

X: lastima no soy akaya…soy su…pero vete otro día hablare contigo…amor mío…

Boomer: amor mío?

Su: si ahora eres mi amor…

Boomer: lo siento…ya hay alguien que me gusta…adiós…

Su: seguro es akaya…no la dejare que se quede con mi amor…

FIN DEL FLASHBACK…

*La recuerdan ahora?*

Akaya: con boomer, claro vamos –olvidándose de daiki en el baño-

Su: muchas gracias akaya –sonríe demoniaca mente-

Akaya: y para que lo buscas?

Su: pues, por nada, quiero verlo, eso es todo

Akaya: -sin darle importancia- mm bueno él está en la cafetería, en aquella mesa, ves? -señala la mesa-

Su: y quien es la rubia? –Celosa-

Akaya: es una amiga de todos, pero se lleva mucho mejor con boomer

Su: bueno gracias, iré con él, muchas gracias por mostrarme donde estaba –le sonríe como psicópata-

Akaya: -asustada- bueno yo ya me voy, adiós

Su: aquí voy boomer, amor…

EN OTRO LADO

Daiki: akaya, donde te metiste? Deja de hacerme bromas, sé que estás ahí…-decía preocupado-

EN LA CAFETERIA…

Akaya: cielos daiki, me olvide completamente, se va a enojar –corriendo hacia el baño-

Boomer: burbuja tienes una hermana o algo así? Dime –sorprendido y shokeado-

Burbuja: no por qué preguntas?

Boomer: por ella, es igual a ti

Burbuja: -se da vuelta- a ahaa es igual a mi

Su: blaj, yo, como ella, por dios, nunca sería una rubia teñida en mi vida

Burbuja: no soy teñida, soy natural

Su: claro, como sea, yo no viene a hablar contigo, vine a hablar con mi novio

Burbuja: tu novio? Y quién es?

Su: es el –señala a boomer-

Boomer: no sabía que tenía una novia, y mucho menos una rara

Su: gracias me cuesta mucho –dijo sarcásticamente-

Burbuja: boomer…es tu novia –triste con la cabeza agacha-

Boomer: no burbuja, no le creas esas puras mentiras

Su: porque mientes boomey, ehe? También vine a decirte que peleare por ti, con akaya, que es la que te gusta, recuerdas ese día que la estabas buscando, bueno por eso me di cuenta de que te gusta

Boomer: ahaa si, ella, me gustaba, ahora me gusta otra persona, además ella ya se había quedado con brick, pero ella ya no me gusta, ahora somos buenos amigos, pero si me gusta una chica

Su: uhu soy yo no boomey?

Boomer: nunca en mi vida, ella es amable, dulce y hermosa

Su: eso quiere decir, que te gusta, otra chica que no soy yo

Boomer: exacto so o su como quiera que te llames

Su: soy su, tonto oxigenado

Boomer: Eyyy no soy teñido, soy natural como burbuja

Su: si claro oxigenados, bueno no importa mi amor, yo siempre te amare y pues, yo hare que me ames, esto es la guerra burbuja

Burbuja: y porque conmigo es la guerra?

Su: es obvio que tú, le gustas a boomer

Boomer: ehee

Burbuja: boomer? –pero boomer ya no estaba en ningún lado- es cierto eso? –Dijo mirando hacia afuera de la ventana con una sonrisa-

EN OTRO LADO

Daiki: TE DIJE QUE ME ESPERARAS AKAYA

Akaya: PERDON DAIKI, ME OLVIDE

Daiki: ahaa ok, pero no lo hagas devuelta akaya

Akaya: es una promesa jajajja

Daiki: -sonríe-

Akaya: bueno vamos que todavía no comimos y muero de hambre –toca el timbre- ok, adiós comida

Daiki: jajajjajajajaja akaya, toma –dijo entregándole una bola de arroz-

Akaya: gracias -pero la bola de arroz ya no estaba, cuando dijo esto, akaya ya se la había tragado entera-

Daiki: -shokeado- wow akaya, wow

Akaya: pues tengo hambre, que esperabas

Daiki: jajajjajajajaja

Akaya: de que te ríes daiki?

Daiki: es que tienes, arroz en la nariz

Akaya: jajajja, -se saca el arroz- gracias por decirlo daiki

Daiki: de nada, aunque era algo común

Akaya: bueno daiki, mañana es el baile de despedida, a qué hora vamos?

Daiki: a las 8 te parece akaya?

Akaya: si, está bien daiki, bue nos vemos después

Daiki: ok, nos vemos akaya –sonrojado-

Brick: oye bombón, vamos al baile de despedida de año juntos no?

Bombón: claro bricky, mañana a las 8 pasa por mi cuarto

Brick: ok, nos vemos, que toca, matemáticas, las odio

Bombón: jajá a mí me encantan las matemáticas

Brick: es porque eres una nerd

Bombón: -con aura asesina- que dijiste?

Brick: nada, nada mi linda bombón

Bombón: ahaa, -con mirada demoniaca-

Brick: emm entremos al salón –asustado-

CONTINUARA…


	18. Chapter 18

AKAYA HIROKO

FIESTA PARTE 1

Akaya: que debería ponerme para esta noche? Tendría que pedirles consejos a las chicas, iré con ellas a preguntar

A LAS 8

Akaya: bueno, gracias bombón, burbuja, amu, neru y marin, a y bellota, pero ya debo irme, de verdad muchas gracias chicas

Las chicas: no hay de que, akaya

Akaya traía un vestido negro corto por arriba de las rodillas con una faja con un moño rojas y las tiras del vestido también, el vestido tenía 3 capas y la de arriba era un negro transparente brillante hermoso, que era un poco más largo a las otras telas, tenía unas chatitas negras con unos detalles rojos y en el cabello, pues lo traía suelto con una tiara toja, y eso que tenía 12 años¡

Daiki: vamos akaya –se percata como esta- perdón te confundí con alguien mas

Akaya: no seas tonto, soy yo daiki, vamos de una vez bobo -feliz-

Daiki: en verdad eres tu akaya? No lo puedo creer, estas hermosa –sorprendido y sonrojado-

Akaya: gracias daiki -sonrojada- vamos?

Daiki: s-si vamos, de verdad estas bellísima

Akaya: basta, me haces poner roja, daiki, no quiero ponerme roja –sonrojada-

Daiki: ok, lo siento

EN EL SALON DONDE ERA LA DESPEDIDA

Akaya entro con daiki al salón, y la música paro, todos los chicos miraban a la hermosa akaya, mientras todas las chicas tenían una venita en la cabeza, paff, se escuchó por todo el salón, y todos los chicos tenían una marca de una mano en su mejilla

Akaya: -alegre- chicas?

Amu: por aquí akaya –levantando un brazo-

Amu tenía un vestido rosa más corto que el de akaya con unas tiras negras que colgaban detrás, y le quedaban perfecto al hermoso vestido que traía la chica de ojos color miel, también traía unas sandalias de color rosa con un poquito de tacón y en su cabello se podía ver una cruz negra en vez de roja…

Bombón traía puesto un vestido rosa más oscuro largo hasta los pies, con unas líneas blancas que cruzaban del pecho hasta el estómago, este vestido era sin tiras, y como tenía su vestido totalmente largo no se distinguían las sandalias que llevaba puesta, en su cabello tenía un moño blanco en vez de su típico e inseparable moño rojo solo que este era un poco más pequeño, también tenía las puntas del cabello onduladas

Neru tenía una pupera color amarillo que abajo estaba recortada en tiritas, llevaba una linda minifalda negra con pequeños detalles amarillos y en los pies, tenía unas botas cortas hasta las canillas, en el cabello traía unos broches negros que amarraban su flequillo, todo lo demás estaba suelto

Burbuja se había puesto un hermoso vestido corto azul con lunares negros y de mangas caídas, también tenía volados en la parte de abajo y las mangas, en los pies se podía notar unas hermosas sandalias azules marinas con un moño negro, también traían un poquito de tacón, y pues en el cabello traía sus típicas coletas solo que con cintas celestes onduladas

Bellota traía una remera verde militar de tiras que era un poco larga, tenía puesto unos jeans negros chupín y traía zapatillas botitas negras con rayos verdes, en su cabello se podía ver claramente que traía el mismo peinado de siempre solo que esta vez, no estaba tan alborotado

Brick traía una camisa roja y unos jeans azules y zapatillas negras, pero esta vez tenía su cabello sin la gorra roja que tanto le gustaba

Boomer pues él tenía una camisa a cuadrados blancos y azules, con unos Jean blancos y detalles negros, traía unas zapatillas blancas con fuego azules y su cabello estaba bien peinado con gel

Butch bueno el traía una remera verde oscura musculosa y unos jeans negros con zapatillas verdes y con calaveras negras, su cabello estaba amarrado a la misma coleta de siempre y su flequillo le tapaba el ojo derecho

Ikuto tenía una remera azul marino con unos jeans azules oscuros y unas zapatillas negras, su típico collar con una cruz y su cabello bien peinado

Akaya: que bien se ven todos chicos

Daiki tenía una camisa roja con cuadrados azules unos pantalones negros y unas zapatillas negras también

Marin traía un vestido largo de color azul claro, y unas chatitas negras con moños azules, en su cabeza, su típica vincha azul con negro

Akaya: de veras se ven muy bien chicos

Todos: gracias akaya, pero tú te ves mucho mejor que nosotros

Akaya: ay gracias amigos, los quiero mucho

Daiki: ey akaya quieres ir a comer un poco de algo

Akaya: claro daiki vamos, donde está la mesa con la comida, donde daiki? Dime –revisando todo como un ninja-

Los chicos con una gotita detrás de la cabeza

Brick: bombón, bailamos?

Bombón: claro bricky, vamos –llevándolo hacia la pista de baile-

Butch: oye bellota…-interrumpido-

Neru: oye butch, quieres bailar

Butch: seguro, vamos

Marin: escucharon que darán un premio al mejor estudiante de los entrenamientos?

Ikuto: no, quien será?

Amu: quiero saberlo, estoy emocionada por saber

Mari: yo igual

Amu: ey ikuto, bailamos?

Ikuto: claro –dirigiéndose hacia el medio del salón-

Amu: después vengo marin

Marin: descuida, no pasa nada amu

Bellota: ey, quieres ir afuera?

Marin: claro, venimos después para ver quién es el mejor de los entrenamientos

Bellota: claro, bueno vamos

Marin: si

Akaya: que, que, hermoso –mirando un pastel-

Daiki: jejejej –con una gotita detrás de la cabeza-

Akaya: come daiki, come

Daiki: si jejejej

Director: BIEN CHICOS, ACOMODENSE BIEN, POR QUE LE DAREMOS UN PREMIO AL MEJOR DE LOS ENTRENAMIENTOS

Marin: parece que están por decir ahora, vamos?

Bellota: si, no quiero perderme esto

Director: BUENO CHICOS, ESPERO QUE LOS DEMAS NO SE DECEPCIONEN, PERO TODOS HEMOS DECIDIDO EN LA MISMA PERSONA

Bellota: DIGA DE UNA MALDITA VEZ QUIEN ES…

Director: BUENO, BUENO

Akaya: quien será?, quiero saber, quiero saber quién fue el mejor de todos los entrenamientos de año

Butch: yo por favor, yo por favor, yo por favor, yo por favor –rezando y susurrando-

Director: Y EL MEJOR ALUMNO DEL AREA DE ENTRENAMIENTO ES…A…

CONTINUARA…


	19. Chapter 19

Hola a todos, mis amigos, bueno como ya saben, prometí que agradecería a todos los que me mandan rewievs, recibí 2, 1 es de mi amiga Daniela, por eso como siempre te lo agradezco Daniela, sos muy buena, quizás algún día, podre ser alguien gracias a ti, te lo agradezco, el 2 es de angelsvampire29, muchas gracias por el rewiev, de verdad te lo agradezco mucho Atzri, jajajja gracias por leer mi fic, espero que te guste, gracias a todos los que lo leen me dan buenas razones para seguir escribiendo, de verdad muchas gracias chicas/os, bueno comencemos…

AKAYA HIROKO

FIESTA PARTE 2

Director: Y EL MEJOR DE LOS ENTRENAMIENTOS ES…AKAYA HIROKO

Akaya: ehee, no puede ser

Daiki: ve akaya, te felicito –sonríe-

Bellota: que bueno que pude conocer alguien más fuerte que yo, felicidades ya podemos ser buenas amigas akaya –sonríe-

Amu, bombón, burbuja, neru: bien akaya, que bueno es tener una amiga fuerte jajajja te queremos

Boomer: a mi amiga de la infancia llego a ser más fuerte que todos, de verdad te felicito akaya

Butch: jajajja no puedo creer que 2 chicas superaran mi fuerza, uff esto es algo nuevo para mí –suspirando-

Marin: muy bien akaya, muy bien, esa es mi amiga jajajja –sonríe alegremente-

Ikuto: felicidades pequeña, jajajja espero que compartas el premio conmigo

Brick: felicidades akaya, eres muy buena, por eso es que te quiero tanto –le apoya la mano en el hombro- akaya

Akaya: s-si gracias brick pero…-le saca la mano del hombro- no me toques, estoy muy feliz de que seamos amigos

Brick: -la palabra amigos retumbo es su cabeza- s-si amigos akaya –sonríe falsamente-

Akaya sube con el director y le dan un premio de 13 boletos para un parque a las afueras de la escuela, también unas coletas de su color favorito, un par de guantes negros sin dedos y 100 pesos, akaya se desmayó de la felicidad por los boletos del parque, a ella le encantaban las atracciones mecánicas

Daiki: akaya, estas bien?

Akaya: -despertando- SI ARRIBA, ARRIBA LOS PARQUES, AMO LOS PARQUES

Daiki: ok, que harás con ellos

Akaya: mmm después lo pensare, muchas gracias a todos, por estos hermosos premios, y gracias por elegirme como la mejor de los entrenamientos –hablando por el micrófono-

Todos los chicos se sonrojaron y nuevamente se escuchó un paff por toda la sala, y los chicos otra vez con la mejilla roja

Akaya: -bajando del escenario- bueno, bailamos daiki?

Daiki: claro, vamos -la toma de la mano-

Boomer: burbuja, vamos afuera quiero decirte algo

Burbuja: está bien, vamos, yo también debo preguntarte algo –molesta-

AFUERA…

Burbuja y boomer caminaban al costado de la piscina, caminaban, boomer nervioso, y burbuja caminaba molesta y enojada, ninguno hablaba pero, era un silencio incómodo para los 2, entonces boomer rompió ese molesto e incómodo silencio…

Boomer: veras, yo te quería preguntar, porque estas tan molesta?

Burbuja: como que porque estoy molesta?

Boomer: pero…-interrumpido-

Burbuja: bueno, en realidad, no es que este molesta si no que, estoy feliz

Boomer: por?

Burbuja: no por nada, ahora sí, si estoy un poco alegre y contenta

Boomer: aha que bien, bueno también te quería decir algo, y pues, espero que pienses lo mismo

Burbuja: está bien, te escucho boomer

Boomer: bueno, te acuerdas lo que dijo su, el otro día –serio-

Burbuja: s-si boomer –sonrojada-

Boomer: pues yo te quería decir si, tú querías

Burbuja: si…

Boomer: ser mí…

Burbuja: si

Boomer: mí no-no-novia…-sonrojado-

X: nunca…

Boomer: porque burbuja –triste-

Burbuja: esa no fui yo boomer…-mirando hacia todos lados-

Boomer: qué? –sorprendido-

X: como me puedes confundir con ella? Yo soy mucho más linda –enojada y saliendo de unos arbustos-

Burbuja: pero si es su

Boomer: que quieres su? –molesto-

Su: que me des un beso boomey

Boomer: nunca, y por favor deja de llamarme boomey

Su: así que no quieres darme un beso?

Boomer: no, nunca te daría uno

Su: pero…-triste-

Boomer: pero nada, mira esto fea

Su: fea? –Muy triste- fea, fea, fea, fea, fea -se decía a si misma agarrándose la cabeza y tirándose al suelo-

Burbuja: boomer…-enojada-

Boomer: que pasa?

Burbuja: jmm, oye su, no tienes por qué ponerte así, no eres fea –acercándose-

Su: tu, -levantándose- es por tu maldita culpa, si no estuvieras, el pensaría que yo soy hermosa, pero no –se enoja y le pega en el estómago a burbuja alejándola unos tres metros-

Burbuja: -tosiendo- mi estómago, me duele mucho –se larga a llorar-

Su: como alguien como boomer, pudo fijarse en una llorona como tu…

Burbuja: -se agarra el estómago y se agacha-

Su: malditaaa…-le pega una patada en la cara-

Burbuja: ahaa –se toca la frente y nota que le sale un poco de sangre- ahaaaa

Su: jmmp, eso te duele llorona oxigenada

Burbuja: soy natural….

Su: -le pega otra patada, pero en las costillas alejándola un poco de donde estaban-

Burbuja: basta su –queriéndose parar, sangrando y toda lastimada-

Su: jmm –sonríe- crees que parare? No llorona, no parare –le pega en la cara con su puño, otra vez alejándola de donde estaban-

Burbuja: -en el piso- aaahiiii, no me puedo levantar, basta suuu –intentando pararse-

Su: mmm, y si no quiero? –sus ojos se ponen rojos- jajajja no lo hare oxigenada –le pega en la espalda, haciendo que burbuja quedara otra vez en el piso-

Boomer miraba como un idiota, miraba como su golpeaba a burbuja, no se podía mover de ese lugar, quería ir a ayudar a burbuja, pero su cuerpo no respondía, hasta que…

Boomer: BASTA SU –le pega una cachetada dejándola en el piso-

Su: jmm, tú no te metas –lo encierra en una burbuja- como puedes ver soy una buble Exe pero también soy una Wood Exe soy una mitad de las 2 razas

Boomer: qué? –preocupado y tratando de escapar de la burbuja-

Su: yo, peleare con ella por ti boomer, así que te quedaras ahí adentro hasta que una de las 2 gane

Boomer: no su, deja a burbuja por favor

Su: no te oigo boomer, estas adentro de esa burbuja, tu nos puedes escuchar, pero nosotras no a ti

Burbuja: -le pega una patada en la espalda-

Su: maldita…

Burbuja: si te distraes pierdes…

Su: está bien, que la batalla comience burbuja, oxigenada –con mirada desafiante-

Burbuja: quien ganara azabache –le devuelve la mirada-

Boomer: -preocupado-

Burbuja/su: AHAAAAA

CONTINUARA…


	20. Chapter 20

AKAYA HIROKO

FIESTA PARTE 3

Ya habían pasado varios minutos desde que habían empezado a pelear, y burbuja no era muy fuerte, ella ya estaba en el piso inconsciente y toda lastimada, derramaba mucha sangre, pero hizo lo que pudo para ganarle, lo único que había logrado era hacerle unos rasguños, así que antes de que su le diera el golpe final

Su: muere…-por pegarle en el estómago-

X: noooo –le pega con el puño cerrado en la cara alejándol metros del lugar-

Su: quien es, quien fue el que me golpeo, lo matare –mirando hacia todos lado, hasta que ve una figura conocida, era la figura de akaya, ella le había pegado-

Akaya: que haces? Loca

Su: a quien le dices loca…

FLASHBACK

Akaya: estábamos adentro cuando, Salí afuera para buscar a burbuja, pero lo que vi no fue nada lindo, corrí hacia dentro a buscar a mis amigos, y todos vinimos corriendo hacia afuera, a detener a su, y sacar a burbuja, pero cuando llegamos su había lastimado toda a burbuja, y cuando le estaba por pegar, el golpe final, corrí y cerrando mi puño le pegue en la cara alejándola unos metros de donde estábamos

FIN DEL FLASHBACK

Akaya: a ti, a quien más le voy decir?

Su: jaa, bueno, nunca serás más fuerte que yo, porque yo soy una Wood Exe niña tonta, no me ganaras –dijo con aires de superioridad-

Akaya: así, no me digas –dijo revelando sus brazos- pues yo soy una bacterial Exe y ellos son mis amigos…-señalando hacia atrás-

Su: una bacterial Exe…-preocupada-

Bellota: soy bellota y soy una Wood Exe, te aplastare como a una mosca

Amu: soy amu y soy una velox Exe

Bombón: jaa, yo soy bombón y soy de la raza wáter Exe

Marin: pues yo soy una girl Exe

Neru: soy una vande Exe

Daiki: yo soy daiki y soy un wáter Exe

Brick: a entonces eras, un wáter Exe? Bueno no importa, yo soy brick y soy un fire Exe

Butch: yo soy un velox Exe, y me llamo butch

Ikuto: soy ikuto y soy de la raza darck Exe

Akaya: ellos son mis amigos, y no te perdonaremos por lastimar a burbuja, daiki?

Daiki: si?

Akaya: vas a luchar? –haciendo una mueca de, ya sabes porque te pregunto-

Daiki: perdón pero llevare a burbuja a la enfermería…-carga a burbuja- nos vemos

Su: no es justo ustedes son muchos, pero eso no quiere decir, que yo no tengo amigos…chicos

X: mi nombre es shi…

X: mi nombre es she…

Shi/She: y somos las gemelas girl Exe…-dijeron 2 gemelas rubias y de ojos naranjas-

X: mi nombre es ran y soy una Wood Exe –dijo una castaña con unas 2 coletas bajas de ojos verdes-

X: mi nombre es Yukii y soy un fire Exe –dijo un chico de cabello negro corto y ojos celestes-

X: mi nombre es blitz, y soy un wáter Exe -dijo un castaño de pelo corto con una cinta violeta alrededor de su cabeza-

X: soy laz…-dijo una chica de cabello rojo y ojos verdes-

X: soy lez…-dijo un rubio de ojos negros-

X: soy liz –dijo una chica de color de cabello verdes y ojos amarillos-

X: soy loz –dijo un chico de ojos marrones y cabellos blancos-

X: y yo soy luz-dijo otra chica de ojos celestes y cabello negro con rulos-

Laz, lez, liz, loz, luz: y nosotros somos los 5 vocs...y los 5 somos darck Exe

Su: ellos son mis amigos…

Akaya: yo peleare con ella, chicos encárguense de los otros –corre y le pega en el estómago a su-

Blitz: su…

Bombón: tú peleas conmigo, wáter black torn…

Blitz: ahaa

Shi/she: blitz…

Marin, neru: ustedes pelean con nosotras –les pegan una patada a cada una-

Shi/she: ahaa

Ran: bien yo con quien peleare…

Bellota: tú peleas conmigo Wood…

Brick: yo peleare contigo niño azabache…

Yukki: me parece bien, los dos somos fire Exe

Ikuto, amu, butch: ustedes 5 pelean con nosotros 3

CON AKAYA Y SU…

Akaya: aguanta boomer te sacare ahí…

Su: jajajjaja, vamos pelea bacteria…

Akaya: no soy una bacteria, tu eres la bacteria, maldita –le pega una patada en la cabeza-

Su y akaya pelearon bastante, akaya le metió muchos puñetazos y su caía, pero también golpeaba en el estómago a akaya, haciendo que se enojara cada vez mas

Su: fea, ridícula, idiota, imbécil…

Akaya: que?...-triste-

Su: estúpida, seguro tu familia te odia, de seguro odian tener una hija como tú, nadie de tu familia te quiere akaya, y nunca te van a dejar de odiar…

Akaya: -largándose a llorar- no, no, no…

Su: jmm –sonriendo-

Akaya: no digas cosas que no sabes…-gritando-

Su: ahaaaa -sentía como unos de los brazos de akaya se metía cada vez más en su cuerpo, asta atravesarla-

CON BOMBON Y BLITZ

Blitz: te crees buena? No lo eres

Bombón: wáter White…

Blitz: qué? –una ola de agua lo atrapo- wáter black

Bombón: ahaa –y a ella también la atrapo el agua-

Los dos trataban de escapar pero ninguno podía, hasta que blitz pudo salir y dejo a bombón ahí adentro, pero de repente, unos ojos rosas se asomaron, y se abalanzaron hacia él, pegándole un puñetazo en el estómago, dejándolo inconsciente…

Bombón: a quien le dices que no soy buena? Idiota –mira a akaya, que había atravesado el estómago de su- AKAYA…

SHE, SHI Y MARIN, NERU

Neru, marin: no podrán con nosotras…- en posición de pelea-

She/shi: jajajja nosotras somos mejores, acid cytric…

Marin, neru: -esciban- ahaa –le pegan una patada en la espalda a las 2- tomen eso feas

She/shi: grrr, acid Green Apple cytric…-le lanzan un ácido verde manzana-

Marin, neru: ahaa, -esquivan- eso estuvo cerca, es nuestro turno…combinado de las girl vande Exe… laser vande…-marin les tira laser y neru salta lo más alto que puede y cae arriba de las 2, dejándolas aplastadas- bien echo marin, somos las mejores…-las 2 viendo a akaya- akaya…

VOCS Y AMU, IKUTO, BUTCH…

Laz, lez, liz, loz, luz: súper vocs combinando de poder darck…-se lanzan los 5 arriba de ellos tratando de cortarles la cabella con los dientes-

Amu, ikuto, butch: esquivan, ahaa nosotros también, ahora chicos, darck velox…-amu y ikuto les cortan el dedo índice a los 5 con los dientes y butch, con su velocidad los ata a los 5 con una soga- listo chicos, JAJAJaja…-ven a akaya- AKAYA…

BELLOTA Y RAN…

Bellota: toma esto –y la derribo de un solo golpe-

Ran: jmmp –escupiendo sangre- crees que me dolió, toma esto –y le pega una patada en el estómago, alejándola unos 5 metros de donde estaban-

Bellota: ahaa, como pudo golpearme…

Ran: jajajja que te pasa, no era que eras fuerte?

Bellota: ahaa-y le pega un puñetazo en la cara, con toda su fuerza- jmm –ve a su y akaya- akaya…

Ran: ahaa –inconsciente-

CON BRICK Y YUKII…

Brick: jajajja crees que me ganaras…

Yukii: claro que…-ve a su cayendo al suelo sangrando- NOOO…

Brick: no?

Yukii: suuu, noooo -va hasta donde esta ella-

NORMAL

Akaya: que hice? –triste-

Yukii: mataste, al amor de mi vida…

Akaya: ha, -triste-

Yukki: ahora yo te matare a ti, fire darck…

Akaya: ahaa -quemándose-

Los chicos y las chicas: AKAYA…

Akaya: ahaaaahaaahahaaa…ayudaaa

EN OTRO LADO…

Burbuja: daiki, ve con los chicos, tienes que ayudarles

Daiki: si, será lo mejor, iré a ver qué está pasando –se va-

EN LA PELEA…

Akaya: ahaaaa ahaa –viendo cómo se quemaba-

Yukii: mmm-haciendo que el fuego la rodeara en un círculo, para que ella no se quemara, pero si se intentaba salir, no podría y se quemaría- tienen que conseguir algo para que ella no muera, y cada vez que el tiempo pase, el circulo se hará más pequeño…adiós –carga a su y desaparece al igual que sus amigos-

Akaya: chicos, me quemo, ahaa ahaa

CONTINUARA…


	21. Chapter 21

AKAYA HIROKO

Akaya: chicos me quemo, auxilio

Brick: akaya…AKAYA

Daiki: AKAYA, TRANQUILA TE SACARE DE AHÍ

Bombón: wáter black –lanza el agua hacia el fuego, pero este no se apagaba-

La verdad era que akaya, todavía no se estaba quemando, solo sentía, como su piel cada vez se calentaba más, ya estaba empezando a traspirar, pero eso no importaba, akaya gritaba por que el humo, le estaba empezando a entrar, y de tanto que lo aspiraba, ya no, podía respirar más, cada vez entraba más, entraba a sus pulmones dejándola sin aire, akaya cayo rendida, mientras se tocaba el pecho, ahogándose, no pudiendo respirar, ya casi no se movía, lo único que podía hacer, era mantener abiertos los ojos, y lo único que pudo llegar a decir fue…

Akaya: -susurrando- perdón chicos…perdón, adiós –y cerró los ojos, lo cual los chicos no se habían percatado de que ella estaba ahogándose-

Bombón: daiki, eres un wáter Exe no? Ayúdame, a salvar a akaya, rápido

Daiki: y-yo q-que? (lo siento chicos, no puedo ayudar en esto, no quiero que se enteren que me pasa cuando el agua me toca) no puedo lo siento…

Brick: AKAYA -ve que ella esta tirada en el piso y no respira-

Ikuto: qué hacemos? No la podemos dejar así, hay que salvarla, ya no respira…

Daiki: (que debo hacer, que debo hacer para salvarla)

Bombón: wáter White…-pero otra vez nada paso-

Daiki: (que debo de hacer?)

Brick: al diablo, me meto-y se metio hacia el circulo de fuego, pero un campo de energía no lo dejo pasar- demonios…y ahora que…akaya…

POV AKAYA…

De repente sentí que, daiki me saco de ahí, pero los chicos estaban todos lastimados, y daiki también, pero tenían una herida muy grave todos en el pecho, como que una mano los había atravesado, no puede ser, pensé, yo hice esto? Le dije a daiki, el solo sonrió y asintió, y cayó al suelo desangrado, él y todos mis amigos estaban muriendo, todos de la misma manera, yo me agarre la cabeza y grite, como pude haber hecho esto?, y abrase a daiki, el me tomo de la mano, pero de repente, sus ojos se cerraron y su mano cayo bruscamente al suelo, mis ojos empezaron a soltar lágrimas que caían por mis mejillas, mire a mis amigos, ninguno de ellos respiraba, comencé a llorar despacio, hasta que mi llorar se convirtió en llanto, de repente una luz me hiso parar, una luz blanca, me pare del suelo y empecé a caminar hacia ella…

POV NORMAL

Bombón: wáter black,-nada- wáter White –nada-chicos no resultan mis poderes de agua, que hacemos? Wáter torn, wáter hot star, wáter torn White black hot star…-nada- demonios…

Brick: AKAYA –pegándole al cambo de fuerza-

Butch/ikuto: ayudando a brick…

Neru: AKAYA…-llorando-

Marin: -tirando ácido y láseres a el campo de fuerza-

Daiki: qué demonios voy hacer? Akaya, tengo que salvarte, a la mierda, no me importa que se enteren de lo que me pasa, vamos bombón, ahí que apagar un fuego

Bombón: -asiente- rápido…

Bombón y daiki dan unas órdenes a los chicos y las chicas para que los ayuden…

Bombón/daiki: wáter supremo White and black hot acid vande velox darck…-lanzan una bola de agua y daiki se transforma en mujer, pero ahora no le dan importancia, marin lanza un poco de ácido en la bola de agua, ikuto y amu, lo revuelven un poco y el agua queda de color verde, brick le lanza llamas y el agua se calienta tanto, está hirviendo y se pone como una pelota dura, pero con agua adentro, butch hace a cococho a neru y sale corriendo rápido con ella arriba, neru con sus poderes la lleva los más rápido que puede gracias a butch, y por ultimo bellota le da un golpe hacia el capo de fuerza, y explota todo, las llamas se apagan y todo fue un éxito, solo que…

Brick: akaya –corriendo hacia ella-

Los chicos: -corren hacia donde esta ella-

Daisy: -se moja con un charco de agua caliente que quedo- akaya –corre hacia donde están todos-

POV AKAYA…

Sigo caminando hacia la luz, cada vez estoy más cerca, no lo entiendo, de donde viene esa luz tan blanca y brillante, solo me faltan unos pasos para llegar, AKAYA, me gritan, pero miro y no hay nadie por ningún lado, entonces, AKAYA DESPIERTA, pero no veo a nadie, no le doy importancia y sigo caminando…

POV NORMAL…

Daiki: akaya, -le agarra la mano- akaya…DESPIERTA…-llorando-

Neru/marin/amu/bombón: AKAYA…-llorando y abrazándose entre si-

Brick: no, nos puedes dejar akaya, logramos sacarte de aquí, y tú ya no estas, despierta de una vez…

Daiki tenía la mano de akaya con la suya, pero de repente esta cayó al suelo, daiki abrió los ojos, lo más grande que pudo y noto que akaya, ni siquiera respiraba un pequeño, solo un poco de aire, nada de aire, la abrazo y empezó a llorar haciendo que todos sus amigos también lo hagan…

Daiki: AKAYA, DESPIERTA, NO NOS PUEDES DEJAR, NO PUEDES IRTE DE MI LADO, NO PUEDES IRTE DEL LADO DE TUS AMIGOS, AKAYA POR FAVOR –una lagrima cayo en la mejilla de akaya-

POV AKAYA…

Akaya, de repente, antes de tocar la luz brillante, mi mejilla, en mi mejilla había una gota que caía rápidamente, si yo no estaba llorando, de donde había caído, quizás está lloviendo, me dije a mi misma…me aproxime a tocar la luz de nuevo, pero escuche muchos, llantos, parecían llantos de mis amigos, pero no podían ser ellos, yo los había matado, pensé recordando eso tristemente…de nuevo me aproxime hacia la luz…

POV NORMAL…

Daiki: akaya…AKAYA DESPIERTA POR FAVOR, NO NOS DEJES –dijo tirándose arriba de ella llorando-

Brick: basta, akaya, despierta de una vez…

Bombón: ya está chicos, ELLA ESTA MUERTA Y NO LA PODEMOS REVIVIR, NO PODEMOS HACER NADA, NADA…

Daiki: akaya, akaya…

POV AKAYA…

Antes de tocar esa cosa brillante, mire para atrás, mire para atrás y vi otra luz, era una luz carmesí, que se tornaba cada vez más roja, de repente empecé a escuchar latidos, latidos de corazón, lo escuchaba despacio, como si mi corazón comenzara a latir de nuevo, cada vez que me acercaba a la luz carmesí, el sonido se escuchaba más fuerte, cuando, llegue a la luz roja o carmesí, la toque entonces, la luz me envolvió toda, era tan brillante que me cegó por un momento, parecía que había explotado, y ahí, abrí los ojos, encontrando a todos mis amigos llorando, y brick golpeando a un árbol, daiki estaba cruzado de brazos arriba mío llorando, no más bien, gritando…

POV NORMAL…

Daiki: a-a-aka-akaya…-los chicos miraron adonde estaba ella-

Akaya: que pasa chic…-no pudo terminar la frase por que le plantaron una cachetada-

Neru: jamás vuelvas a hacer esto imbécil, pensamos que ya no ibas a estar con nosotros, eres una idiota –se larga a llorar-

Marin/bombón/amu: akaya tonta, pensamos que de ahora en adelante solo seriamos nosotros…

Brick: la próxima que nos hagas esto te mato yo…por favor, no lo hagas de nuevo –llorando-

Butch: -mirando para otro lado, para que nadie lo viera como lloraba-

Bellota: -hacia lo mismo que butch- asta hiciste llorar al idiota –señala a butch-

Butch: cállate marimacha fea…

Ikuto: qué bueno que no hallas muerto akaya…

Akaya: muerto? O es cierto, me estaba entrando mucho humo a los pulmones, me estaba ahogando, eso quiere decir que casi me muero –sorprendida- chicos, no quiero morir, no quiero, -se larga a llorar-

Brick: pero por que no despertase rápido akaya…

Akaya: -recordando- estaba en un sueño, yo los había matado y después empecé a caminar hacia una luz blanca, cada vez se hacía más brillante, justo cuando la iba a tocar mire para atrás y vi una luz roja, así que me aproxime hacia esa y cuando la toque, me rodeo, me cegó y exploto, entonces desperté…

Daiki: caminar hacia la luz blanca…eso quiere decir que si la hubieses tocado…

Brick: es cierto…

Bombón: akaya –se lanza a abrazarla-

Akaya: chicos lo importante es, que todavía no voy a morir, pero por las dudas, los quiero, son los mejores amigos que alguien quisiera tener

Brick, daiki, butch, ikuto, amu, bombón, marin, neru: AKAYA –la estrangulan, digo, la abrazan-

Akaya: chicos me van a asfixiar –todos sueltan a akaya rápidamente-

Todos: jajajajajajajaja

Akaya: esperen un momento, y boomer?

Brick: ups, está en la burbuja, jajajjaja vamos hay que sacarlo…

CONTINUARA…

No puedo creer que haya llegado a los 21 capitulos en tan poco días, les doy las gracias a todos, gracias por leer mi fic, espero que les guste ^_^ - 3- ¡besos!


	22. Chapter 22

Bien, Daniela gracias por el rewiev del otro día, me puso muy contenta de verdad, muchas gracias…comencemos

Antes quería decirle que además de las ppgz, los rrbz, y los personajes de shugo chara, los demás son todos míos…

AKAYA HIROKO

Boomer estaba con una armónica, quien sabe de dónde la saco, tocando adentro de la burbuja, igual no se escuchaba nada…

Akaya: y como lo sacamos?

Brick: burbuja podría ayudarnos

Akaya: iré a buscarla, mientras traten de sacarlo, ya vuelo –se va-

Bellota: haber haber, córranse –y le pega un puñetazo- mm no se rompió, en vez de romper la burbuja, ROMPI MI MANO –salió corriendo-

Butch: bellota…

Neru: adónde vas butch? ¬_¬

Butch: emm a mojarme un poco con…con…-ve un charco de agua- con este charco, -se moja- ves

Neru: mmm te creo, idiota

Butch: -se escabulle silenciosamente-

Neru: ey adonde fue el idiota?

Todos: no lo sé –con una venita en la cabeza-

Neru: bueno…

Akaya: ya volvimos –con burbuja a cococho-

Burbuja: hola de nuevo –se baja-

Akaya: veras burbuja, necesitamos que nos ayudes con la burbuja que tiene atrapado a boomer

Burbuja: boomer sigue atrapado ahí? Boomer ya voy –sale corriendo enojada y le da un golpe con toda su fuerza a la burbuja, haciendo que se rompa,-

Boomer: por fin alguien me saco de ese lugar, nunca, espero que nunca me dejen atrapado ahí de nuevo –abrazando a burbuja-

Burbuja: emm boomer…

Boomer: -se da cuenta- ahaa perdón burbuja, pero ahora que esto se terminó, podemos hablar

Burbuja: claro, vamos

Boomer: -asiente- ya venimos chicos…

Neru: enserio donde esta butch?

Bombón: se fue por allá –señala un camino-

Neru: y recién me lo dices –se va-

Bombón: bueno brick vamos, ya es tarde

Brick: si, adiós chicos, adiós akaya

Akaya: -distraída- ehee, si adiós

Daiki: bueno quedamos nosotros dos akaya, vamos?

Ikuto: ey yo y amu estamos acá

Amu: si daiki

Daiki: ahaa no los vi perdón

Amu: igual ya nos vamos, adiós

Ikuto: adiós chicos

Akaya: adiós

Daiki: emm akaya, esto me hiso pensar muchas cosas, y si tú te vas algún día, y no te puedo decir algo?

Akaya: tranquilo daiki, no me iré todavía

Daiki: bueno no importa, la verdad es que yo te había invitado al baile para decirte algo

Akaya: oho y que me querías decir? –sonríe-

Daiki: bueno, pues yo te quería preguntar, si, tú quieres, ser, mí, mí, quieres, ser, mí, mí, mí, si tú quieres, ser mí…

Akaya: o lo dices o me voy…

Daiki: QUIERES SER MI NOVIA? –Sonrojado a cara de tomate-

Akaya: daiki, yo

Daiki: si no quieres no pasa nada, me voy, nos vemos

Akaya: espera ,-lo agarra de la mano-

Daiki: que pasa akaya, -mira para otro lado-

Akaya: mírame a los ojos daiki –sonrojada-

Daiki: b-bien –la mira y nota su sonrojo-

Akaya: daiki, tu, me gustas…

Daiki: de verdad, akaya, enserio, lo dices enserio, pues tú también me gustas

Akaya: jijijiji-lo besa en la mejilla- si quiero ser tu novia

Daiki: akaya, gracias, me haces muy feliz

Akaya: si bobo –le tira agua en la cabeza y queda convertido en Daisy-

Daisy: mm akaya, jajajjaja

Akaya: jajajajajajajaja te quiero daiki

Daiki: yo igual, vamos

Akaya: vamos

AL OTRO DIA

Neru: -llorando cómicamente- no lo puedo creer

Akaya: que paso neru?

Neru: ayer, ayer butch estaba agarrado de la mano de butch

Akaya: bueno, neru, no podes hacer nada si ellos 2 son novios

Neru: mmm nyaaa nyaaaa -llorando-

Akaya: ya, ya neru –consolándola como a un perrito-

Neru: -ve que viene butch- ay viene akaya

Akaya: mm, ok, que hago

Neru: nada, deja –limpiándose las lágrimas-

Akaya: pero podrás contenerte

Neru: si, yo soy neru, y lo puedo hacer

Butch: hola chicas, hola neru

Neru: IDOTA TE VOY A MATAR –se lanza arriba de el-

Butch: auxilio una loca me quiere matar

Akaya: neru dijiste que te controlarías

Neru: AHAA MALDITO IMBECIL, VOY A CHUPARTE LA SANGRE…

Butch: por dios un vampiro, auxilio

Akaya: neru basta –la saca de encima de butch-

Butch: que le pasa

Neru: TE QUIERO BUTCH, TE QUIERO, ESO ES LO QUE PASA

Butch: neru, yo lo siento, pero me gusta bellota

Neru: lo sabía –se va corriendo y llorando-

Butch escucho unos pasos correr rápido hacia él y cuando se dio vuelta una patada invadió su cara, lo único que llego a notar era, que el que lo pateo era un chico de cabello azul oscuro, y el chico salió corriendo

Akaya: prrpp JAJAJAJAJAJJAJAJAJAJJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJJAJAJAJAJA –ya casi que se moría de la risa-

Daiki: no akaya, no te mueras –largándose a llorar-

Akaya: no seas tonto, no me voy a morir por una ataque de risa –recuerda lo que sucedió con butch- jajajjajajaJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAjajajajJAJA

Daiki: -con una gotita detrás de la cabeza-

Butch: quien fue, quien fue el idiota que me pego, -con la zapatilla marcada en la cara-

Akaya: perdón, pero no vi quien era, solo vi que tenía el cabello azul oscuro

Bellota: que le paso al idiota, te pegaron debilucho

Butch: vete marimacho

Akaya: ustedes no son novios?

Butch/bellota: QUE DECIS AKAYA, JAMAS EN MI VIDA, JAMAS, JAMAS, JAMAS, NO SE TE OCURRA DECIRLO DE NUEVO –un aura oscura los rodea-

Akaya: kyaaaaaaaa -sale corriendo-

Daiki: espera akaya…

Butch: como está tu mano?, linda

Bellota: bien –mira para otro lado- gracias por preguntar butch

Butch: mm –sonríe-

Bellota: -lo besa en la mejilla- bueno me voy

EN OTRO LADO

Akaya: me asuste

Daiki: pobre de mí linda akaya

Akaya: tú eres lindo

X: oigan, quítense de mi camino

Akaya: ese cabello –viendo el color azul oscuro que llevaba-

X: que quieres niña?

Akaya: -con una venita en la cabeza- mmm kyaaaaaaaa-le pega un puñetazo en el rostro- no me digas niña

X: PERO QUE DIABLOS TE PASA…-dejando a la vista unos hermosos ojos celestes cielo-

Akaya: que ojos raros tienes, cómo te llamas?

X: soy shark White, y soy un mega Exe, espera porque te estoy diciendo esto a ti, me voy adiós niñatos

Akaya: jmmp –le pega una patada en la espalda- no me vuelvas a decir niñata

Shark: -asustado- (esta chica no es como las demás, es diferente, me da miedo)

Akaya: quieres que te corte con mis brazos-saca sus brazos y sus ojos se vuelven rojos-

Shark: bacterial Exe, auxilio, auxilio

Akaya: -vuelve a la normalidad- no te hare nada, pero no te vuelvas a meter conmigo

Shark: okey, pero déjame ir

Akaya: está bien

Shark: -sale corriendo- eres una chica rara

Akaya: jajajjaja ahora que lo veo, no es ese chico que le tienen miedo todos

Daiki: puede ser ese tal, SHARK WHITE, es el, pero tú no le tuviste miedo

Akaya: es obvio, que no, yo no le temo a nada, a nada de nada -ve una araña- ahaaaa auxilio, auxilio –salta arriba de daiki y se trepa-

Daiki: espera akaya, me vas a quebrar el cuello, espera

Akaya: mátala, mátala es gigante

Daiki: es solo una arañita pequeña

Akaya: bueno admito que les temo a las arañas…

CONTINUARA…


	23. aviso importante 23

AVISO IMPORTANTE

Buenos días a mis lectores/as perdón por no subir mas seguido es que empese las clases y tengo mucho que estudiar, tratare de seguir subiendo pero no tan seguido como antes perdónenme, ya volveré a subir alguno dentro de unos días


	24. Chapter 24

AKAYA HIROKO

EN UN LUGAR DESCONOCIDO

Su: me las pagaras akaya…-tose sangre- maldita…

Su estaba en una camilla conectada a muchos cables en su cuerpo, siempre tocia sangre, pero…se estaba recuperando de su grave herida que tenía en el estómago, pues claro, akaya la había atravesado con una de sus manos, pero era raro porque la herida de Su se estaba cerrando rápidamente, que pasaría cuando este nuevamente recuperada…Su mira un tubo que esta al costado de su camilla con un cable conectado a su cabeza…ese tubo era el poder que necesitaba para destruir a akaya por completo, ya que ese tubo tenía el peor poder que se pueda conocer…ella misma se estaba inyectando un poder para destruir a akaya…

Su: pronto…pronto volveré akaya, y querrás nunca haberme conocido…hare que tu…-tose sangre- hare que te lastimes el corazón…-tose más sangre- esa es la peor herida que puede haber…-sonríe de lado- tus propios amigos…

Yukki: su, faltan solos unos días para que tu herida se termine de cerrar, los chicos se están preparando, ya van a ir en busca de ellos, jugaran con ellos un rato sabes?

Su: está bien yukki…con esto boomer será mío

Yukki: -agacha la cabeza- si su, será tuyo…

EN OTRO LUGAR…

Neru: maldito y desgraciado butch…-llorando en el pasillo- que rabia que me da saber que él quiere a bellota, pensé que yo podría interesarle, pero no, nuca encontrare alguien que me quiera…

X: disculpa…estas enfrente de mi casillero

Neru: a si…perdón –se levanta y se corre-

X: ¿estas llorando? ¿Estás bien neru?

Neru: sí, estoy bien –se limpia las lágrimas y lo mira percatándose de que era una nueva cara para ella- ¿quién eres? Y ¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?

X: pues –se acerca a ella- se tu nombre porque te conozco…acaso ¿no te acuerdas de mí?

Neru: no, si no porque te preguntaría esto –se aleja un poco- ¿quién eres?

X: neru, cómo pudiste olvidarme, eres muy mala…

Neru: ¿QUIEN CARAJO ERES? –Enojada-

X: -asustado- tranquila, tranquila…soy yo…shark tu amigo de la infancia tonta

Neru: sabias que tuve muchos amigos en mi infancia, cuál de todos eras…

Shark: yo era el príncipe azul…recuerdas?

Neru: príncipe azul…-lo recuerda- ah ya me acorde tú me gust…-se enoja- yo solo…no te recordaba…-triste- recuerdo que te decía príncipe azul por tu cabello y tus ojos shark… (Neru tranquilízate…él no lo hizo queriendo ¿verdad? Además es un amor antiguo quizás podemos ser amigos otra vez) oye ¿porque nos peleamos?

Shark: tampoco recuerdas? Que mente la tuya…veras paso que…

FLASHBACK…

Neru: ¿Qué? No shark no te vayas…quédate conmigo shark

Shark: lo siento neru, mi padre me obliga a irme…además solo tengo 6 años no puedo quedarme solo aquí…

Neru: no shark…-sus ojos empiezan a derramar lágrimas pequeñas que cada vez se hacen más grandes- no te vayas…-lo abraza- quédate conmigo…

Shark: lo siento neru…-la abraza- no quiero irme pero, me obligan, perdón –siente unos pasos y se asusta-

Neru: no shark…no

Shark: -siente una mano que lo agarra de la cabeza para luego tirarle fuertemente los pelos- aaaahaaaaaa papa sueltameeeee…papa me lastimaaaas

X: deja a esta niña en paz y vámonos de una vez maldito niño…

Shark: -sigue abrazando a neru- no, papa déjame quedarme…por favor déjame quedarme con neru

X: ya basta niño de porquería ¿Por qué tu madre no te llevo con ella? Tu madre nos dejó y yo hago todo lo posible por cuidarte, pero tú no te esfuerzas en nada, por eso nos vamos, dale súbete al auto ya –empuja a neru al piso- fuera niñata

Neru: no se lleve a shark…no se lo lleve-se para-

X: cállate niña fea –la empuja con más fuerza-

Shark: no la empujes –le pega una patada haciendo que su padre se enojara más-

X: vámonos de una vez niño idiota…-lo agarra con fuerza lastimando su brazo y doblándoselo- niño feo…muévete-lo empuja adentro del auto-

Shark: no, no, no me quiero ir –tratando de abrir la puerta del auto- déjame salir…

X: -traba las puertas con el seguro y enciende el auto- cállate si no quieres que te pegue…

Shark: -siente como el auto se empieza a alejar del lugar…- neruuuuuuuuuuuuu….neruuuuuuu-golpea el vidrio de atrás viendo a neru-

Neru: -se levanta toda sucia del suelo- shark…shaaaaaaarkkk –empieza a correr detrás del auto- shaaaaark no te vayas…shaaaaark

Shark: neruuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu…neruuuuuu…

Neru: -llorando- NO TE VALLAS SHAAAARK –se tropieza y cae al suelo lastimándose la rodilla- shark…

Shark: neru…NERUUUUUUUUUU…

Unas chicas van, agarran a neru y la llevan adentro de la casa…

Neru: shark, no te vayas…-llorando-

FIN DEL FLASHBACK…

Neru: shark…TE EXTRAÑE TANTO-salta a abrazarlo-

Shark: pero si hace unos momentos no me recordabas neru…

Neru: pues si pero ahora que te pude recordar...me acorde de que bloqueo este recuerdo…

Shark: y que bloqueo tu recuerdo?

Neru: el dolor me hizo olvidarte…eso me bloqueo el recuerdo de haberte conocido… ¿y dime que paso con tu padre?

Shark: no es obvio? Cuando descubrí que era un mega Exe…lo primero que hice fue mostrarle mis poderes…

Neru: y que te dijo?

Shark: -la mira con cara de no entiendes?- ¿no entendiste no?

Neru: no…

Shark: lo mate…le hice sentir lo que él me hizo sentir por 12 años…

Neru: shark…ya sé que te trataba mal y todo eso pero…era tu padre…

Shark: si, pero él me odiaba y yo lo odiaba a él…además si yo no lo mataba, el me mataba a mi…él estaba planeando matarme y después tirar el cuerpo al fondo del rio…

Neru: ah bueno eso es otra cosa…

X: aaaahaaaaaa

Neru: pero qué? –la empujan-

X: neru ayúdame…

Neru: que sucede akaya…

Akaya: daiki me está corriendo con una araña gigante

Daiki: ohoo akaya dónde estás?-mirando para todos lados como un espía-

Akaya: ayúdame neru…

Neru: daiki…akaya está aquí

Akaya: aha maldita…

Daiki: con que aquí te escondes…tranquila akaya ya deje la araña…

Akaya: eres muy malo…-mira a shark- oh el chico de antes...que me llamo niña rara –tronando los dedos…- ¿jeje como me dijiste hoy?

Shark: neru tú conoces a esta desquiciada?

Akaya: a quien le estas llamando desquiciada?-con una venita en la cabeza-

Shark: si o no neru? –ignorando a akaya

Neru: si es mi mejor amiga shark… ¿Por qué preguntas y porque akaya te quiere golpear?

Shark: una larga historia…

Akaya: oh cierto…tú le pegaste a butch?

Shark: si fui yo…

Akaya: ¿se puede saber porque?

Shark: hizo llorar a neru, y no me gusta que la hagan llorar

Akaya: entonces conoces a neru

Neru: si, es un amigo de la infancia

Akaya: bueno…-bostezo- ya me canse de historias jeje vamos a la cafetería a comer algo y de paso hablamos mejor

Shark: claro, vamos tengo hambre

Neru: si yo también

Daiki: no tengo hambre pero te acompaño akaya

Akaya: ok vamos daiki –le da la mano y le sonríe-

Daiki: -sonríe- si vamos

X: a donde creen que van?

Akaya: eh?-se da vuelta-

CONTINUARA…


	25. Chapter 25

AKAYA HIROKO

Akaya: no puede ser...ustedes otra vez

X: parece que nos recuerda...donde estarán los demás…

X: no se deben estar por ahí

Akaya: yukki y blitz…ustedes 2 que hacen aquí?

Daiki: vinieron a pelear de nuevo…

Neru: ustedes casi matan a Akaya idiotas...los matare –empieza a caminar hacia ellos-

Shark: espera Neru –la agarra del brazo-

Yukki: pues…verán aprendimos cosas nuevas…ahora blitz

Blitz: si –asiente-

Blitz y yukki tele transportan a Akaya, Daiki Neru y Shark a un lugar oscuro…que de repente se enciende una luz…era como una dimensión color violeta…

Akaya: no se vallan a separar…

Pero de repente caen los 4 al suelo…y un gas empieza a correr en el aire…

Con Akaya

Akaya: que paso? –se levanta del suelo y sus amigos no están- donde están los chicos?-viendo hacia todos lados, pero solo ve a Daiki- ey Daiki -le grita- Daiki –le llama otra vez pero no puede moverse, y ve una figura de una chica acercarse a Daiki, este se da vuelta y besa a la chica- Daiki…-lagrimas empiezan a salir de sus ojos- porque…porque siempre a mi…

X: esto es lo que pasara…si sigues estando con él, los chicos se cansan de la primera novia por eso la dejan, por eso te abandonan-su silueta se hace ver-

Akaya: yukki…porque me haces esto?

Yukki: entiéndelo Akaya, Daiki algún día te dejara…y tus amigos se alejaran de ti porque te tienen miedo, y mucho pero tú no lo notas, oh mira quien viene ahí

Akaya: -se da vuelta- brick…porque está encerrado en esa esfera-

Yukki: Akaya, si tú te rindes…y ayudas a su a que este con boomer…dejare ir a brick y hare que te amé de vuelta

Akaya: que…él me ame de vuelta…

Yukki: si Akaya, todo para ti…para ti solita…que dices? –Le extiende la mano-

Akaya: el me amara otra vez…-extendiendo su mano- su amor otra vez –recuerda a Daiki- no, yo amo a Daiki, brick esta con bombón y somos felices –agarrándose la cabeza- no puedo estar con él porque yo amo a Daiki…que me pasa -se cae de rodillas- además como puedes dejarlo así como así…sé que tu amas a su…-levantándose-

Yukki: como sabes eso? –retrocediendo pasos sorprendido-

Akaya: porque no peleas por tu amor yukki, como puedes dejar ir a su porque le gusta otra persona…tienes que intentarlo…intenta que te amé…

Yukki: pero ella no me quiere…

Akaya: pero…

Yukki: ¡BASTA! –le pega alejándola de ahí…dejándola inconsciente en el piso- eh…-viendo de cerca a Akaya…-pero que bonita es…

Yukki dejándose llevar…se acerca más a Akaya y le da un beso en los labios…

En otro lugar…

Daiki: donde estoy…donde están los demás?

Neru: por aquí Daiki…-llegando con Shark-

Daiki: donde estará Akaya…-ve a lo lejos a Akaya y a yukki- que está haciendo ese desgraciado…

Neru: espera puede ser una trampa…

X: mira como yukki besa los labios de tu novia, que no sientes celos, que acaso no es tu amor…porque no haces nada al respecto…

Daiki: maldito…blitz

Blitz: falta algo aquí…ah ya se…

De repente todos los demás aparecen ahí y los encierra en una especie de esfera…

Neru: marin, bombón, burbuja, bellota, butch, boomer, amu, ikuto, brick…

Blitz: jajaja morirán todos…

A lo lejos con Akaya y yukki…

Yukki: -se aleja de un salto de Akaya- que hice?

Akaya: -empieza a despertar- eh que paso?

Yukki: Akaya, mira hacia atrás…

Akaya: -mira hacia atrás- que hacen todos aquí, y porque están encerrados ahí –sorprendida-

Yukki: Akaya, si no te rindes, todos ellos morirán…ven con nosotros…y dejaremos libres a tus amigos…ah y lo de tu Daiki y brick eran solo ilusiones…ellos están allá…así que, que dices? Los dejaras morir o vendrás con nosotros…

Akaya: espera…vamos hacia allá antes…

Cuando llegan donde estaban todos, Daiki mira a yukki echando fuego por la cabeza del enojo…

Akaya: chicos son reales? –todos dicen que si-

Yukki: bueno Akaya que dices…ahora blitz…

Blitz empieza a electrificar la esfera donde estaban los chicos y todos se empiezan a quemarse y darse unos choques eléctricos…gritaba del dolor…

Akaya: que haces? Para…

Yukki: Akaya vendrás con nosotros o vas a dejar morir a tus amigos…-le extiende la mano-

Blitz: -para de electrificar la esfera-

Daiki: Akaya…no lo hagas

Akaya: -los mira con tristeza- adiós chicos-le agarra la mano a yukki y este abre un portal-

Blitz: -deja a todos salir de la esfera y caen en el patio de la escuela-

Daiki y blitz se meten en el portal…

Akaya: adiós amigos…perdónenme-se mete adentro del portal pero antes le cae una lagrima por la mejilla y se cierra el portal-

Daiki: Akaya…-tirado en el piso, siente una gota que cae del aire en su mejilla que pronto es cubierta por sus propias lágrimas que se derraman lentamente-

Bombón: que fue eso…estábamos en la cafetería y de repente nos tele transportaron ahí…no entendí nada

Burbuja: que paso con Akaya?

Boomer: seguramente es un plan de su…

Butch: pero esa loca no había muerto

Bellota: quizás no allá muerto ese día…quizás sobrevivió…

Brick: y si es así…que pasara con Akaya

Shark: no entiendo nada…

Neru: luego te contare ahora hay que intentar saber dónde está Akaya…

Marin: quizás si…secuestramos a uno de los amigos de su nos digan…

Boomer: pero no nos dirán tan fácilmente las cosas…pero habrá que presionarlos…

Amu: y como lo secuestraremos?

Ikuto: algo se nos va a ocurrir luego…

Daiki: Akaya…pronto iremos por ti…espéranos

EN OTRO LUGAR…

Akaya: ahora que van a hacer conmigo?

X: simple, tendrás que hacerme unos favores si no quieres que matemos a tus queridísimos amigos

Akaya: quién eres? –se da vuelta- tu…tu otra vez

X: ja, si soy yo, ahora tendrás que hacer unas cosas por mí

Akaya: que quieres que haga su-agachando la mirada-

Su: quiero que…me mires cuando te hablo

Akaya: -levanta la mirada y la ve a los ojos- que quieres que haga…

Su: no, dilo así, que quieres que haga madame su

Akaya: -con bronca y odio- que quieres que haga madame su

Su: no, dilo de buena forma y no con ese odio, se re nota nena

Akaya: que quieres que haga madame su –con el mejor tono de voz que pudo hacer-

Su: así está mejor, bueno, quiero que…me mates ah boomer y me traigas su cuerpo…espera mejor, quiero que mates a burbuja y a boomer y me los traigas

Akaya: -camina hacia atrás- que…quieres que haga que…-shokeda, sorprendida y triste-

Su: -sonríe de lado y habla en voz baja- sufrirás maldita…

CONTINUARA…

Perdonen si tarde…es que tengo que estudiar para las pruebas y no me da tiempo de escribir la historia…pero aquí está el cap. por fin


	26. Chapter 26

AKAYA HIROKO

Akaya: nunca matare a mis amigos…

Su: lo harás o…mejor aún…bueno todos sabemos que tú no vas a querer hacerlo así que…shi she, háganlo…

Las gemelas girls exe agarraron a Akaya por detrás y la acostaron en una camilla le agarraron las piernas y los brazos y la dejaron inconsciente…su se acercó y le toco al costado de la cabeza poniéndole un especie de chip detrás de su cabello…y se lo clavo…Akaya abrió los ojos de repente, pero no eran de su color normal, eran marrones rojizos, un raro color, demasiado…

Akaya: -se baja de la camilla- que me hicieron desgraciadas…

Su: no, no vuelvas a decirnos eso

Akaya: entonces qué demonios quieres que haga su…no matare a mis amig…-cayó al suelo arrodillada-

Su: ja…funciono

Akaya: madame su, que quieres que haga? –inclinándose-

Su: ahora si…te tengo, Akaya, mata a tus amigos…

Akaya: lo que usted ordene –se levanta y empieza a caminar- iré en este momento madame su…

Su: no mates a boomer cambie de opinión, tráemelo aquí…

Akaya: como digas madame su…-sus ojos se volvieron completamente rojo sangre-volveré enseguida…

Su: -ve que Akaya se va- ran, ayúdala a enojarse…así va a correr más sangre

Ran: enseguida –sale corriendo-

EN LA ESCUELA

Daiki: Akaya…donde estás?-mirando al cielo-

X: Daiki, te ves triste

Daiki: lo estoy, -la mira- quién eres?

X: soy…ran te acuerdas de mi…

Daiki: tú eres una de las que ayudabas a su…que le hicieron a Akaya? Dímelo! DIMELO AHORA MALDITA! –enojado-

Ran: Daiki…eres tan lindo enojado…-lo agarra de la camisa y le deposita un beso-

X: Daiki…-se queda parada derramando unas lágrimas mirando al piso, dejando de ver lo que pasaba-

Daiki: que haces maldita –le mete una patada- dime donde esta Akaya, dímelo ahora-sus ojos se volvieron rojos- dímelo maldita-la agarra de los pelos y le mete un rodillazo en la boca-

Ran: desgraciado…ja Daiki sabias…cuando te di el beso tu linda Akaya nos vio…

Daiki: que…que dices…

Ran: mira…por allí…

Daiki: -mira- Akaya…AKAYA…ELLA LO IZO A PROPOCITO AKAYA, YO NO QUISE BESARLA…

Akaya: -levanta la mirada, sus lágrimas seguían corriendo en sus mejillas, pero de repente sale corriendo-

Daiki: AKAYA…

Ran: si te descuidas pierdes…-le pega una patada en la espalda pero no le afecta- pero qué?

Daiki: grrr-la agarra del pie y se lo quiebra- desgraciada…ella es mi amor y tú, arruinaste todo…-le agarra el brazo y se lo quiebra-

Ran: ahhhh –grita del dolor- blitz…BLITZ AYUDAME…

X: -aparece de la nada-ran…-empieza a correr hacia ella, la agarra, la deja lejos y se pone en posición de pelea- que le hiciste a ran

Daiki: blitz…maldito tú también, dile adiós a tu vida…-corre rápidamente lo agarra del brazo y se lo arranca del cuerpo-

Blitz: ahhhhhhh-maldito ahhhh, vámo…-escupe sangre-

Daiki: -tiene una de sus manos atravesada en el estómago de blitz- estúpido, no puedes contra mi…

Ran: blitz…BLITZ, BLITZ NO, BLITZ…BLITZ-llorando-

Blitz: perdóname ran…-cae al suelo muerto-

Ran: BLITZ…BLIIIIIIIITZ…

Daiki: -camina hacia ran- que se siente, que el amor de tu vida ya no este?

Ran: como sabes que…blitz me gustaba?-llorando-

Daiki: idiota…quieres ir con él o quedarte aquí?

Ran: -lo mira- por favor…termina mi sufrimiento…

Daiki: -sonríe- no…no te matare, eso te dolerá más…ja –empieza a reír- adiós-se va-

Ran: no, espera…se dónde Akaya estará dentro de unas horas…-sonríe-

Daiki: donde esta?...-la mira rápidamente-

Ran: llévame al hospital y te lo diré…-llorando-

Daiki: de acuerdo-la carga y la lleva lo más rápido que puede- más te vale decirme-sus ojos vuelven a la normalidad-

EN OTRO LUGAR…

Akaya: porque, tenía ganas de matarlos…-sus ojos vuelven a la normalidad- Daiki, porque? No me ves un día y ya estas besuqueándote con otra…-llorando-

Yukki: Akaya deja de llorar…

Akaya: -ve a yukki, pero nota algo diferente, los ojos de yukki eran grises oscuros- que le paso a tus ojos…

Yukki: wow, te diste cuenta tan rápidamente…no nada estos son mis ojos verdaderos los otros eran lentes de contacto…es que a su le gustaban los chicos de ojos celestes y como, yo tenía grises pensé ponerme lentes de contacto…

Akaya: hiciste eso por ella?-también nota algo raro en su forma de peinar, estaba bien peinado y su forma de vestir, siempre estaba bien vestido y ahora solo llevaba una campera media azul y unos pantalones negros y…descalzo-que haces vestido así? No pareces tu…y que haces descalzo?

Yukki: que rápido notas las cosas Akaya, su, nunca noto nada, nada…quizás podía vestirme de payaso y no se daba cuenta, ven vamos a mi cuarto…-caminando-

Akaya: jajaja que mal, si ella te gustaba, porque no se lo dijiste?-se levanta y empiezan a caminar-

Yukki: no tuve el valor de hacerlo…Akaya antes que todo, agarra su cabello y saca el chip de su cabeza- listo

Akaya: que era eso?

Yukki: su, te puso esta cosa para que tu mates a tus amigos sin que te des cuenta…-tira el chip al piso y lo pisa hasta romperlo en miles de pedazos -llegan al cuarto de yukki-

Akaya: esa maldita…creo que debo cambiar un poco para que no me encuentre…tienes un peine?

Yukki: obvio, como peinare mi hermoso cabello si no jeje –le da un peine-

Akaya: gracias –se suelta el cabello y se pone una vincha de estrellas, se saca su campera y le pide una prestada a yukki- listo…me veo bien?

Yukki: si, te ves mejor que antes…creo, quédate la campera si quieres…

Akaya: enserio? Gracias, me gusta mucho tu campera, creo que lo notaste…es que es negra y roja mis colores favoritos

Yukki: te queda mejor que a mi…bueno aquí lo que te iba a mostrar…-saca de unos cajones un líquido- pude sacar un poco, esto se está inyectando su, con esto se está volviendo más fuerte…tienes que detenerla

Akaya: su, ella se está haciendo daño ella misma…espera…que haces…no se supone que tú eres mi enemigo…porque estas siendo tan gentil conmigo?

Yukki: voy a dejar de, servirle a su…ya no la quiero más, no me gusta más…ahora solo…quiero tener un amigo que me ayude

Akaya: yo seré tu amiga quieres?

Yukki: enserio? –recuerda que la beso- está bien, tu serás mi amiga

Akaya: genial un nuevo amigo…bueno debo irme adiós-se va-

Yukki: adiós Akaya…cierto que la bese el otro día…que fue ese impulso que tuve?

CONTINUARA…


	27. Chapter 27

AKAYA HIROKO

Akaya: yukki fue muy amable conmigo, bien tengo que analizar este líquido…-llegando a su cuarto- mierda, cierto que Daiki está aquí…mejor volveré con yukki…-volviendo-

EN EL HOSPITAL DE LA ESCUELA

Ran: ahora déjame explicarte…Akaya seguro estará en el lugar secreto de su…te llevaría hasta allí pero estoy demasiado herida

Enfermera: disculpen, que le paso a la chica?

Daiki: se calló de un árbol, yo paseaba por ahí entonces la recogí y la traje hasta aquí-serio-

Ran: si, no volveré a subirme a un árbol

Enfermera: bien, entonces tendrás que esperar uno días aquí…no podrás salir tan rápidamente de aquí…bueno llámame si necesitas algo-se va-

Ran: eres bueno mintiendo…-agarra un vaso de agua y se lo tira- no Daiki…

Daisy: como sabes que soy, mitad mujer…

Ran: puedo saber los secretos de las personas…

Daisy: mierda, no le vallas a decir a nadie esto me avergüenza…

Ran: está bien no se lo diré a nadie…pero…porque mataste a blitz…él era mi amor

Daisy: ja, y que tu hiciste que Akaya me odie…fue todo tu culpa si no lo hubieses hecho yo no hubiese matado a nadie

Ran: que quieres que haga, su me mando hacer enojar a Akaya, pero en vez de enojarse se puso triste

Daisy: entonces tú seguiste solo un mandato?

Ran: si, y tú me dejaste así y mataste a blitz…

Daisy: bueno para que estas con su…

Ran: estoy pensando en dejar de servirle…

Daisy: si, deja de servirle…

Ran: pero no tengo amigos…si lo hago quedare sola

Daisy: si quieres, me quedare contigo pero…todavía no te veo como amiga…

Ran: bueno, fue porque me mandaron a hacerlo…pero está bien por ahora, por lo menos tendré a alguien que este conmigo

Daisy: si, pero es solo porque yo seguramente me quedare sin amigos después de esto

Ran: Akaya les contara a todos y se enojaran contigo no?

Daisy: si, todos me van a retar y dejar a un lado…

Ran: lo lamento Daiki…

Daisy: cuando estoy así llámame Daisy por favor

Ran: está bien perdóname Daisy yo…no sabía que esto te causaría tantos problemas

Daisy: pero me causo un montón…muchos

Ran: lo siento, solo estaba siguiendo órdenes…

Daisy: si ya lo dijiste como trecientas veces ran

Ran: bueno ya tengo sueño…vete a tu cuarto si quieres

Daisy: no seguramente Akaya estará ahí, me quedare aquí no quiero verla llorando devuelta

Ran: bueno, gracias por quedarte

Daisy: no lo hago por ti…pero de nada

EN OTRO LADO

Akaya: -golpea la puerta de yukki-

Yukki: -abre la puerta, pero estaba sin remera-

Akaya: yukki, que haces así-sonrojada-ponte algo, cúbrete (que lindo que es yukki)

Yukki: Akaya, que te pasa solo estoy sin remera no estoy desnudo…

Akaya: pero me da vergüenza –tapándose los ojos con las manos pero dejando un agujero entre sus dedos para observarlo-

Yukki: tranquila, -se pone una remera- ya está…

Akaya: eres bobo como andas abriendo la puerta así nomás sin preguntar quién es…

Yukki: no sé, bueno que pasa?

Akaya: que pasa con qué?

Yukki: porque volviste?

Akaya: ah cierto, emm yukki puedo quedarme esta noche aquí…es que en mi cuarto seguro estará Daiki y no quiero verlo…

Yukki: si claro, además mi habitación no el comparto con nadie…quédate, entra…

Akaya: gracias yukki-entra al cuarto-

Yukki: si quieres duerme en mi cama yo dormiré en el suelo, porque no hay otra cama

Akaya: ah no te molestes yo dormiré en el suelo…

Yukki: estas segura Akaya?

Akaya: si está bien, bueno preparemos las cosas

Acomodaron las cosas pusieron unas frazadas en el piso una almohada, una frazada para que se tape y se acostaron…

Yukki: estas segura de dormir ahí Akaya

Akaya: ya te dije que si, estaré bien…bueno hasta mañana estoy muerta de sueño…

Yukki: hasta mañana que duermas bien…

Akaya: tú también…-se duerme-

Después de una hora

Yukki: -mira hacia el suelo y Akaya estaba acurrucada- esta chica, seguro tiene frio…-se baja de la cama, agarra a Akaya y la deja en su cama, la tapa y él se acuesta en el piso- que tonta que es…-sonríe- uf no puedo dormir con la remera, es incómodo-se saca la remera y se duerme-

AL OTRO DIA

Akaya: -bostezo- mmm recordaba que la frazada estaba más abajo no tan arriba –se intenta bajar y cae arriba de yukki- que mierda…

Yukki: que paso?...ah Akaya que haces así…

Akaya: ah, no fue mi intención-sonrojada hasta mas no poder- perdón -se intenta levantar pero se resbala y cae otra vez mucho más cerca de yukki- mierda perdón yukki…-viendo que yukki no llevaba la remera puesta otra vez- tu, te sacaste la remera…

Yukki: lo siento no podía dormir con la remera…Akaya que me ves…

Akaya: -mirando el pecho de yukki- su cuerpo es perfecto…

Yukki: -sonrojado- que dices Akaya…

Akaya: lo dije o lo pensé…mierda perdón…

Yukki: acaso quieres…-la abraza-

Akaya: si, tuve impulsos de abrazarte, parece que te percataste-acaricia el pecho de yukki- enserio, tu cuerpo es tan perfecto…

Yukki: Akaya…-se acerca a sus labios y la besa-

Akaya: -lo agarra de la cabeza y le corresponde al beso-

Yukki: -se separa por falta de aire- que acabamos de hacer?

Akaya: -sonrojada- perdón yukki fueron impulsos perdóname, no quería besarte…-se levanta-

Yukki: a no, tú me has robado mi primer beso de aquí no te vas-la agarra de la mano y la tira al suelo-

Akaya: que haces yukki?-sonrojada-

Yukki: -le agarra las manos contra el piso y empieza a besarla-

Akaya: -corresponde al beso- yukki…

Yukki: -empieza a acariciarle el pelo, se sonroja y se separa- perdón Akaya, que me paso fueron impulsos…perdóname

Akaya: no está bien, yo también tuve impulsos, bueno yukki me voy, iré a cambiarme a mi cuarto nos vemos después…-se para y se va-

Yukki: Akaya, si nos vemos después…

Akaya: -vuelve y le da un beso y se va- te quiero…

Yukki: que rápido paso esto, pero, siento como si me hubiese enamorado de Akaya…como la quiero…de un día para otro…

Akaya: qué carajo fue eso…-corriendo a su cuarto- que demonios paso…parece que, me he enamorado de yukki, pero porque tan rápido…no lo entiendo…-abriendo la puerta de su cuarto- parece que Daiki no está, me cambiare…

Daisy: no, recién acabo de llegar Akaya…

Akaya: no, aléjate no te acerques…

Daisy: pero Akaya…yo te amo, yo no bese a ran ella me beso a mi

Akaya: supongamos que te creo…pero igual, encontré a alguien mejor…adiós-se va-

Daiki: alguien mejor…-triste-

CONTINUARA…

Por fin actualice, y subí 2 ahora que estoy en vacaciones quizás pueda subir más


	28. Chapter 28

AKAYA HIROKO

Akaya: cierto, tenía que cambiarme-agarra unas cosas y se va- iré hasta la habitación de bombón…

EN EL CUERTO DE YUKKI

Yukki: mejor le pediré perdón, no quiero asustarla, porque esto esta yendo demasiado rápido…

She/shi: de que hablas yukki…

Yukki: shi she cuando llegaron

She: acabamos de llegar…a quien no quieres asustar?

Shi: creo que yukki se ha enamorado

Yukki: chicas necesito que le digan a su, que ya no volveré a servirle…

She: si yo se lo diré…

Shi: pero porque yukki?

She: ella te va a odiar, justo ahora que iba a cobrar venganza y nos necesita

Yukki: no puedo pelear contra Akaya, porque me he vuelto su amigo…y me acepta como soy, aunque allá hecho cosas malas me ha perdonado…es tan buena persona

She: estas con Akaya?

Shi: pero es nuestra enemiga

Yukki: será su enemiga, porque ella es mi amiga ahora…bueno creo que soy su amigo

She: que porque?

Shi: que todavía no te acepto como su amigo?

Yukki: no, no es eso –sonrojado- es otra cosa…basta vallase yo no debo volver a ver a ustedes ni a los demás, hasta nunca-las empuja y les cierra la puerta en la cara-

She: por cierto, note a yukki cambiado

Shi: tenía otro peinado y otro color de ojos

She: y vestía diferente –caminando- bueno vamos a decirle a su

Shi: si vamos

CON AKAYA…

Akaya: gracias por dejarme cambiarme aquí…

Bombón: si no hay problema, pero porque viniste aquí…pasó algo con Daiki

Akaya: -agacha la mirada- lo vi besándose con nuestra enemiga…ran

Bombón: ah bueno…QUE IZO QUE? Voy a matarlo, porque te lastimo de esa manera, encima con nuestra enemiga…es un desgraciado…

Akaya: tranquila bombón, no pasa nada, lo único malo es que fue con ran, tenemos que averiguar si nos ha traicionado, quizás él está pasando información a su a través de ran su "noviecita" hay que vigilarlo…

Bombón: tienes razón…pero estoy muy enojada, seguro te ha roto el corazón…

Akaya: no me importa…voy a olvidarme del rápidamente seguro, pero…yo estuve tan feliz con el…porque, los chicos son así…yukki tenía razón

Bombón: yukki? Que ese no es también nuestro enemigo…

Akaya: el día que ustedes estaban atrapados me dijo que los chicos se aburren de la primera novia…y tenía razón

Bombón: pero…el sigue siendo nuestro enemigo?

Akaya: te voy a contar algo pero no le digas a nadie…

Bombón: está bien, no le diré a nadie

Akaya: yukki me encontró llorando ayer, me dijo que iba a dejar de servirle a su, y después me hizo sacar una sonrisa para que me pusiera bien, él está distinto, es buena persona, yo me he convertido en su amiga-recuerda que se besaron- creo que soy su amiga…

Bombón: que él no te acepta como amiga o qué?

Akaya: no, es otra cosa pero no importa, bueno tengo que irme

Bombón: por cierto has cambiado tu forma de vestir y peinar…te queda bien-le giña un ojo-

Akaya: gracias bombón, nos vemos-sale corriendo-

Akaya corriendo, sin fijarse se choca con una chica

X: uy, perdona estas bien?

Akaya: si, pero yo fui la que no me fije mientras corría, lo lamento-mirando a la chica de ojos marrones oscuros y pelo negro con un poco de amarillo-

X: no te preocupes, fue sin querer…-se levanta y le extiende la mano- soy…bell

Akaya: mi nombre es Akaya-le agarra la mano y se levanta- te conozco tú vas en mi clase?

Bell: sí, soy amiga de Ai…

Akaya: las dos van en mi clase entonces?

Bell: si, las dos…ven te la presentare…-caminando-

Akaya: si, está bien vamos-caminando-

EN OTRO LADO

Daiki: Akaya…no creo que lo vallas a entender…yo te amo pero tú me has olvidado de un día para otro…perdóname…

Ran: estas muy mal…

Daiki: no me digas, no seas tonta ahh-se tropieza y se cae-

Ran: -sonríe- ja, no creías que yo iba a dejar de servir a su no?

Daiki: qué? –se intenta levantar pero no puede-

Ran: te has olvidado, soy una Wood exe y mis heridas se curan rápidamente…-le pega un rodillazo- esto será por blitz…lo vengare, eres tan buenito que me has creído la historia de que iba a dejar de servir a su, ella es mi mejor amiga…estúpido –le pega una puñetazo con toda su fuerza-

Daiki: me has mentido…desgraciada, yo te creí…

Ran: eso, nunca confíes en una Wood exe…bueno digamos, nunca confíes en mi…-le agarra la cabeza- Daisy…-le atraviesa el pecho con su mano- ahora…estarás con blitz…-sale corriendo-

Enfermera: que fue ese ruido-llegando- ahh-ve a Daiki en el piso y sale corriendo-

Los doctores llegan rápidamente y hacen todo lo que pueden…pero…todo fue en vano, llegaron demasiado tarde, Daiki estaba dando sus últimos respiros…

Daiki: Akaya, perdóname…

Fueron las últimas palabras del rubio de ojos celestes, de repente cerro los ojos y dejo de respirar…

EN OTRO LADO…

Akaya: hola mucho gusto soy Akaya…-dijo mientras miraba a la chica pelinegra de ojos negros con una cara angelical-

X: hola, yo soy Ai el gusto es mío…

Akaya: espero que podamos ser buenas amigas…

Ai: si yo también lo espero-sonríe-

Bell: bueno vamos a comer algo chicas, quieren?

Akaya: si ya me dio hambre…

Neru: AKAYA…-llorando- Akaya…

Akaya: que paso Neru…

Neru: Daiki…Daiki…ha muerto…

Akaya: Daiki que?-triste- que paso? Cómo murió?

Neru: nadie lo sabe, alguien le atravesó el pecho…y los doctores llegaron demasiado tarde…

Akaya: lo lamento chicas…no puedo ir ahora las veo más tarde…-mira a Neru- vamos Neru…

Neru: -asiente- vallamos con las enfermeras tenían que decirte algo…

Akaya: a mí?

Neru: si, a ti…

Akaya: -asiente-

EN OTRO LADO…

Marin: que haces aquí…

Ran: nada solo vine a hacerte una visita…

Marin: vete de aquí…

Ran: no lo creo, he venido a matarte…

Marin: ran, no puedes matarme

Ran corre rápidamente hacia ella y con un golpe la aleja unos metros…marin tirada en el piso intenta levantarse pero ran llega rápidamente y le atraviesa el pecho a ella también con las manos…

Ran: dulces sueños…

Marin: -escupe sangre- desgraciada…

Ran: -sale corriendo…

Amu: marin…que te sucedió, marin-sorprendida-

Marin: ran, fue ran amu…ran ha hecho esto…perdón…no puedo seguir…con ustedes…destruyan…a…los…malos…adiós amu…dile a todos…que los quiero…-cierra los ojos y su respiración deja de sentirse-

Amu: marin…MARIN, MARIIIN NO MARIN DESPIERTA…-llorando-

Ran: hola, amu…

Amu: aléjate desgraciada-llorando-

Ran: tú también debes morir…

CONTINUARA…


	29. Chapter 29

AKAYA HIROKO

Amu: -abre los ojos- no aléjate, vete, no quiero morir…

Ran: pero…debes morir

Amu: kyaaaaaaaaa, ikuto

Ran: ikuto no vendrá, debe estar esperándote en la cafetería…-le mete una patada en la cabeza-

Amu: ahh, eso dolió maldita…

Ran: toma esto rosada…-le pega una patada y la aleja unos metros y hace que se golpe la cabeza contra la pared, dejándola inconsciente- pero que tonta es…

Ikuto: amu, AMU…

Ran: uh es ikuto mejor me voy…-sale corriendo-

Amu: ikuto…-le agarra la mano-ikuto…te amo…

Ikuto: las llevare a la enfermería…-preocupado la carga y agarra a marin-

Amu: ikuto…-cierra los ojos…-

Ikuto: no amu, no cierres los ojos…

Amu: ran…ikuto…ran…

Ikuto: ran…ella te izo esto…lo pagara –llorando-lo pagara muy caro…

Amu: -cierra los ojos completamente- iku…

Ikuto: me las pagaras ran, pagaras caro lo que le hiciste a mi amu…-corriendo-

EN LA ENFERMERIA…

Akaya: Daiki…

Enfermera: Akaya eres Akaya?

Akaya: si soy yo, porque…

Enfermera: las últimas palabras de Daiki fueron…Akaya…perdóname

Akaya: Daiki…-se acerca a la camilla- lo siento Daiki, has muerto pensando en que yo estaba enojada contigo…perdóname, perdóname Daiki-llorando-

Neru: Akaya…-la abraza y se larga a llorar-

Enfermera: disculpen conocen a amu y marin

Akaya: ellas son nuestras amigas porque?-llorando-

Enfermera: síganme-las conduce a otra sala-

Akaya: a-amu…mar-marin…ustedes también…que está pasando…-llorando con todo-

Ikuto: ran, ran lo hizo…

Enfermera: lo siento mucho, marin ha fallecido…

Neru: y amu?

Enfermera: ella, está en estado de coma…lo lamento, no podemos hacer nada…no sabemos si despertara…adiós-se va-

Ikuto: -golpea la pared- Akaya, hay que matarlos o seguirán matando a nuestros amigos…ran es la culpable, es obvio que su la ha está mandando a hacerlo…

Akaya: ahí que detenerla…pero ahora no puedo pensar cómo hacerlo…-llorando- chicos…lo siento, esto es mi culpa

Neru: no Akaya, no es tu culpa…nosotros te ayudaremos a detenerlas aunque terminemos muriendo…

Ikuto: te seguiré Akaya, vengare la muerte de su…

Akaya: chicos…lo mejor será que se alejen, no quiero que ustedes…terminen muertos, aléjense de mi…

Neru: encima si le decimos al director, su volverá de todos modos, Akaya te vamos ayudar aunque tú no quieras escuchaste?

Akaya: no quiero que terminen muertos…pero está bien, gracias…-empiezan a caer lágrimas de nuevo- Daiki, marin, amu…lo lamento…-llorando-

Ikuto: amu…te voy a amar por siempre-agarrando la mano de amu- me quedare aquí esta noche…ustedes vuelvan y duerman…

Neru: está bien ikuto…ten cuidado…nos vemos mañana –se larga a llorar de vuelta-

Akaya: ya Neru –llorando ella también la abraza- vamos, hay que dormir…

Neru: pero son las 4 de la tarde…hemos faltado a clases…

Akaya: no es importante eso ahora, hay que ir a contarle a los demás, vamos

Neru: si tienes razón…

Llegaron al cuarto de burbuja y estaba boomer con ella, los dos estaban llorando…

Neru: se han enterado…no es así?

Burbuja: -no pudo contener las lágrimas…-BELLOTA A MUERTO…

Boomer: ran la mato…-llorando- y donde están los demás

Akaya: Daiki y marin, han sido asesinados por ran…y dejo a amu en coma…

Butch: -llega de repente- bellota ha…ha…ha muerto –sus ojos se llenan de lágrimas…- bellota…-golpea la pared- destrozare a ran…voy a hacerla sufrir…-sale corriendo-

Boomer: ahí que deshacernos de ran…nos matara a todos…

Ran: hola…-golpea la cabeza de Neru dejándola inconsciente- una menos…no la he matado pero…ah –estaba por clavar su mano en el estómago de Neru cuando alguien la agarra-

Shark: que haces…deja a Neru…-sus ojos celestes se vuelven color sangre- pagaras haber matado…a los amigos de Neru…-la agarra y rompe el vidrio de la ventana y la tira desde ahí, estaban en el tercer piso…-

Akaya: tiene que a ver muerto no?-se acerca a la ventana y ve a ran en el piso quebrada y derramando mucha sangre…-

Burbuja: ella se lo busco…eso le pasa por, haber matado a nuestros amigos-se larga a llorar otra vez-

Boomer: -abraza a burbuja- ya burbuja, todo estará bien…

Akaya: pero, ella no es la única sirviente de su, están los cinco vocs las gemelas girls exe y blitz…

Boomer: en realidad, encontraron el cuerpo de blitz…él está muerto, y te olvidaste de decir, a yukki él también es uno de nuestros enemigos…

Akaya: ah sí cierto, el…también…chicos me iré a mi cuarto ya…avisen a bombón y a brick que tengan cuidado…

Neru: está bien, adiós Akaya nos vemos…

Akaya: -sale corriendo- tengo que avisarle a yukki que tenga cuidado…

Brick: -ve salir corriendo a Akaya- fíjate para que nos llamaron, iré por algo que me olvide…

Bombón: está bien, yo me fijare que quieren…

Brick: -corriendo detrás de Akaya- donde ira tan rápido…

Akaya: -golpea la puerta de yukki-

Yukki: -abre la puerta- que paso Akaya…

Akaya: yukki…necesito hablar contigo

Brick: -espiando a lo lejos- Akaya y yukki, Akaya nos está traicionando…iré a decirles a los demás…nunca creí que Akaya fuera mala persona...-sale corriendo-

Yukki: -agarra a Akaya de la campera y le da un beso- Akaya, estaba esperando a verte, ven pasa…

Akaya: -sonrojada- yukki, tú…no me has mentido no?

Yukki: mentirte con qué?

Akaya: de verdad dejaste de servirle a su?

Yukki: si Akaya nunca te mentiría…-la acorrala contra la pared- no crees en mi…

Akaya: solo necesitaba que me lo confirmes…yukki, no quiero que me mientas si?

Yukki: yo, nunca podría mentirte

Akaya: yukki…-le da un beso- ran…ha matado a Daiki, marin, bellota y ha dejado en coma a amu…

Yukki: que ran hizo que…lo lamento…pero sabes que yo no fui cómplice ni nada, yo ya no estoy con ellos…

Akaya: ran, está muerta…Shark la mato, la tiro desde el tercer piso hacia afuera…

Yukki: ran no me importa, ella siempre me odio…pero no me importa, tú eres la única que me importa

Akaya: yukki…-sonrojada- espera…-lo aleja un poco- ven conmigo ahí que avisarle a mis amigos que tú ya no eres malo…

Yukki: si tienes razón vamos…

Llegan con todos y la reciben con una mirada de odio…

Neru: nunca creí que fueras tan despreciable Akaya…

Shark: nunca me agradaste, ahora veo porque…

Brick: nunca creí, que nos traicionarías…

Akaya: chicos de que hablan…

Bombón: brick te vio entrar al cuarto de yukki…

Akaya: esperen no lo malinterpreten…yo nunca los traicionaría…

Burbuja: entonces que hacías con yukki…

Boomer: nuestro enemigo…

Akaya: yukki…-yukki sale de donde estaba- el, dejo de servirle a su, me está ayudando a derrotarla…

Brick: y como sabes que él no está mintiendo y te está sacando información…

Akaya: yukki, no es malo…es buena persona…

Bombón: ten clara una cosa Akaya, nosotros…te ayudaremos pero el…desconfiamos del oíste?

Akaya: escuchen una cosa…yukki ha cambiado no es malo, se volvió una buena persona se los aseguro…él no es el mismo de antes, en realidad nunca fue malo…

CONTINUARA


	30. Chapter 30

AKAYA HIROKO

Neru: está bien Akaya yo te creo, pero si veo que yukki hace algo sospechoso, me iré de tu lado…

Bombón: opino lo mismo…

Burbuja: -asiente-

Boomer: si, yo también…

Shark: hago lo que diga Neru…

Akaya: bien, vamos yukki…

Yukki: -asiente- tomen, es una muestra de lo que su se ha estado inyectando estos días, con esto se está volviendo más fuerte y está adquiriendo más poderes…

Bombón: bien yo lo analizare…antes de que te vayas yukki, para ganarte mi confianza, dime algo que no sepamos

Yukki: yo salve a su de que la mataran, cuando llegamos al lugar le conectamos unos tubos y por esos tubos se inyectaba el liquidó, sus heridas se estaban curando demasiado rápido…no sé qué es ese líquido…ella quiere ver a todos muertos menos a boomer, su quiere que boomer este con ella…y quiere destrozar a burbuja por quitarle a su amado…logre escaparme, yo era de ojos celestes porque a su le gustan los chicos de ojos celestes y…tenia puesto lentes de contacto los cuales me saque, mis verdaderos ojos son estos grises oscuros y mi ropa, siempre me vestía bien para que su se fijara pero no obtuve nunca nada, ahora me visto así, esta es mi verdadera forma de ser, me gusta andar descalzo…con eso es suficiente?

Bombón: me convenció, y a ustedes?

Burbuja: boomer es mío, si a mí también me convenció

Boomer: yo te protegeré burbuja, se a mi si

Neru: le creo, por ahora

Shark: opino lo que Neru…

Akaya: bien ahora si podemos irnos?

Bombón: si claro…vallan

Brick: yukki, escucha una cosa, más te vale no mentirnos y cuida a Akaya ella confía en ti, cuídala bien escuchaste?

Yukki: obvio que sí, yo la cuidare porque ella es mi…amiga…

Akaya: ahora si vamos –agarra a yukki de la mano y se va corriendo-

Burbuja: brick, parece que te preocupa Akaya, pienso que te sigue gustando un poco

Brick: pero que dices?

Bombón: -con una venita en la cabeza- cállense ustedes, brick es mío-se empiezan a reír todos-

CON AKAYA Y YUKKI

Akaya: parece que te creen ahora…

Yukki: -abre la puerta de su cuarto y empuja a Akaya dentro, haciendo que caiga al piso- ahora no te escaparas…

Akaya: -sonrojada- yukki…

Yukki cierra la puerta y se agacha al piso besándola…la levanta del piso y la acorrala contra la pared y sujetando las manos de Akaya…la abraza y se separan por falta de aire…

Akaya: -sonrojada- yukki…

Yukki: me encanta besarte, perdón, no puedo contenerme…-abrazándola y susurrándole en el oído-

Akaya: yukki…tranquilo, no pasa nada…oye tú crees que somos amigos?

Yukki: no sé, no quiero apresurarme…no quiero asustarte y decir que somos novios…

Akaya: tranquilo no me asusta…

Yukki: entonces quieres ser mi novia?

Akaya: obvio que si yukki, pero prométeme que no me romperás el corazón…prométemelo

Yukki: yo nunca te romperé el corazón Akaya

Akaya: te quiero yukki –le da un tierno beso en los labios- y quiero estar toda la vida junto a ti…

Yukki: bueno vamos a dormir quieres? Ya es tarde…

Akaya: si, está bien, ya tengo sueño…oye…puedo dormir contigo? Otra vez, no quiero volver a mi cuarto

Yukki: obvio que puedes quedarte Akaya…pero esta vez tu dormirás arriba

Akaya: está bien…dormiré arriba

Se acuestan cada uno en su lugar y apagan la luz, como siempre yukki se saca la remera, pero esta vez se sube a la cama con Akaya y la abraza…

Akaya: yukki…

Yukki: no pasa nada, no?

Akaya: no está bien…-se duerme-

Yukki: se tapa junto a ella y se duermen abrazados…

CON LOS DEMAS

Burbuja: yukki parece ser buena persona quizás debamos darle una oportunidad

Boomer. Si burbuja tiene razón pero no hay que confiarse

Bombón: eso es verdad no nos confiemos…

Brick: por lo menos Akaya no nos traiciono como pensamos

Neru: cierto, pero bueno si yukki hace algo lo echaremos

Shark: echaremos de dónde?

Neru: yo que sé, de nuestro grupo y que vuelva con su

Burbuja: no se ustedes yo le creo a yukki

Bombón: bueno si pero solo un poco

Brick, boomer, Shark, Neru: -asienten-

AL OTRO DIA

Akaya: -se despierta- yukki, YUKKI, que mierda?

Yukki: eh que paso –despertando-

Akaya: que hacemos así? Y tu sin remera…típico

Yukki: ja, tranquila…solo dormí contigo…

Akaya: está bien…

Yukki: -le da un beso- dormiste bien...

Akaya: siento que me clavaste la rodilla en la espalda

Yukki: perdón –con una gotita detrás de la cabeza-

Akaya: no pasa nada yukki…bueno vamos ahí que ver si los chicos están bien…-se levanta-

Yukki: si vamos

CON LOS CHICOS

Akaya: -llegando- están bien todos?

Neru: si, estamos bien…vamos a clases…

Bombón: brick –le da un beso pequeño en los labios-

Brick: -corresponde al beso-

Akaya: no saben besar o qué?

Burbuja: que, tú eres una experta Akaya?

Akaya: eh –sonrojada- no, no me oigan solo digo estupideces…

Yukki: estoy seguro de que besa bien…

Akaya: yukki…-se sonroja más-

Brick: -enojado- y que, tu como sabes…cuando bese a Akaya no me beso tan bien que digamos…

Akaya: -le mete una cachetada- no quería saber tu opinión…metete en tus cosas quieres…idiota…vamos yukki, -se va con yukki-

Bombón: brick…-con una venita en la cabeza

Boomer/burbuja: celos brick…

Neru: por dios, que celoso eres, y encima delante de tu novia

Shark: celoso, celoso

Brick: cállense…-se va-

Bombón: genial se enojó el rojito, iré con el

Burbuja: si ve por tu novio bombón…

Boomer: como que nos olvidamos de que fallecieron los demás…

Neru: -derramando lagrimas-gracias por hacernos recordar boomer…

Burbuja: -llorando-

Shark: -abraza a Neru- ya Neru…

Boomer: de nada…?

Neru: eres idiota o qué?

Boomer: si lo soy…-con cara de confundido-

Burbuja: no sabes lo que dices, vamos llegaremos tarde a clases…-dejando de llorar-

Neru: si, vamos…-empiezan a caminar-

CON BRICK Y BOMBON…

Brick: perdón bombón, todavía no he olvidado a Akaya…

Bombón: pero, me quieres no?

Brick: si bombón yo te amo, pero Akaya me sigue gustando un poco…-mira en uno de los pasillos y ve a yukki besando a Akaya contra la pared agarrando las manos de Akaya- desgraciado…-corre y le mete una patada a yukki-

Akaya: que haces brick, yukki estas bien?

Brick: como que, que hago, estaba besándote…

Akaya: brick, acaso estas celoso? Yukki es…mi novio ahora…

Brick: ah, perdón, pensé que él te estaba besando contra tu voluntad…

Bombón: tan rápido olvidaste a Daiki?

Akaya: Daiki, me engaño…con ran…

Yukki: no Akaya, tú no sabes esto pero ran…beso a Daiki a propósito…

Akaya: entonces, me enoje con Daiki…en vano

Yukki: así es…

Akaya: perdóname Daiki, yo pensé que me habías engañado…

Bombón: como alguien como Daiki te va a engañar a ti Akaya…

Brick: es cierto, nadie te podría engañar a alguien tan hermosa como tu…

Bombón/yukki: será mejor que sierres la boca…

Brick: si, eso será lo mejor…

Akaya: Daiki…lo siento-llorando-

Yukki: tranquila Akaya…ven vamos…vallamos al cementerio, saltémonos las calases y visitemos a Daiki quieres, así puedes despedirte mejor…

Akaya: si, vamos…adiós chicos nos vemos después

Bombón: vamos brick, las clases están por comenzar

Brick: tienes razón vamos…-empezando a correr-

CONTINUARA…


	31. Chapter 31

AKAYA HIROKO

EN EL CEMENTERIO

Akaya: Daiki, perdóname…no sabía que era una trampa, te ruego que me perdones, aunque ya no me escuches…-llorando-

Yukki: ya Akaya, todo estará bien-la abraza-

X: Akaya, está bien, te perdono…y nunca olvides que yo siempre te amare, fuiste y serás el amor de mi vida…

Akaya: Daiki…-mirando la figura de Daiki, solo que era media borrosa, media transparente- gracias por perdonarme Daiki, yo también siempre te voy a querer…

Daiki: me he podido manifestar en un fantasma, para decirte que no ahí rencores, nunca podría enojarme contigo, no tengo nada que disculpar, todo está bien…solo me hubiese gustado…estar contigo más tiempo y aclarar las cosas…y sobretodo…seguir a tu lado…y tu yukki

Yukki: que sucede…

Daiki: por favor, por lo que más quieras en este mundo…no le hagas daño a Akaya…por favor, no le rompas el corazón, no la hagas llorar, nunca, la vallas a dejar…cuídala bien…bueno mi tiempo se acaba, tengo que irme…adiós Akaya, se feliz

Akaya: Daiki, te amo…

Daiki: yo también…-sonríe y se desvanece-

Akaya: -corta unas flores y las deja en la tumba de Daiki- Daiki…

Yukki: Akaya creo, que deberíamos conocernos mejor antes de empezar esta relación…

Akaya: tienes razón yukki, antes tengo que olvidar el sentimiento que tengo por Daiki…pero si empezamos de nuevo quiero…olvidar lo que hicimos juntos, ósea empezar desde que nos hicimos amigos, y que el destino decida qué hacer con nosotros, te parece?

Yukki: estoy de acuerdo, pero como haremos para olvidar lo que pasamos juntos?

Akaya: que los fire exe no pueden borrar la memoria?

Yukki: si, pero nunca aprendí a hacerlo…mejor pidamos a otra persona…

Akaya: ya se, brick…vamos con el…pero antes de olvidarnos lo que pasamos juntos…-lo agarra y le da un tierno beso- ahora si vamos…

Yukki: -sonríe- sí, vamos

CON BRICK

Brick caminaba de lo más tranquilo por uno de los pasillos de la escuela, raramente no estaba bombón cerca, de repente brick empezó a mirar para todos lados hasta que de atrás lo agarraron dos personas y lo metieron a un cuarto tapándole la boca y agarrando sus manos…

X: tranquilo no te haremos daño –le saca las manos de la boca- soy Akaya brick

Brick: qué demonios, me hicieron asustar…no lo vuelvan a hacer, parecía que me iban a secuestrar…

Akaya: bien tenemos un trabajo para ti…

Brick: que quieren que haga…Akaya y yukki

Yukki: simple eres un fire exe, necesitamos que nos…

Akaya: borres la memoria…queremos olvidar lo que nos pasó estando juntos…ósea puedes borrarnos hasta donde somos amigos? Solo déjanos el recuerdo que éramos amigos y desde ahí empezaremos de cero, nuestra vida de nuevo…

Yukki: puedes, o no tienes la valentía…rojito

Brick: no me digas rojito, y si puedo…enserio quieren que lo haga?

Akaya: si por favor…-acostándose en el piso-

Yukki: queremos ser amigos por ahora y no ir tan rápido con nuestra relación-se acuesta-

Brick: bueno esto no les dolerá…

Brick les toca la cabeza y una luz roja envuelve a Akaya y otra azul a yukki, arriba de ellos pasan sus recuerdos brick los detiene y los retira borrándolos por completo de su mente…

Brick: bueno ya está ahora tienen que despertar…ah ahí están despertando

Akaya: que sucedió…

Yukki: que estoy haciendo aquí…

Brick: bueno, mi trabajo está hecho nos vemos chicos…

Akaya: adiós brick…de que trabajo estará hablando

Yukki: no lo sé, bueno ya que sos mi primera amiga, que te parece si almorzamos juntos?

Akaya: si me parece bien…vamos yukki

X: oye Akaya…

X: hola nos recuerdas?

Akaya: pero si son bell y Ai, que hacen

Ai: estábamos buscándote para preguntarte si querías comer algo con nosotras

Bell: si eso, si quieres tú también puedes venir…

Yukki: yukki, soy yukki…amigo de Akaya

Akaya: bueno está bien…vamos ya tengo hambre

EN LA ENFERMERIA

Ikuto: amu despierta…amu…

X: veo, que ran hizo un buen trabajo…

X: pero termino muerta, nosotras no acabaremos como ella…

Ikuto: ustedes 2, shi she…váyanse de aquí

She: solo queremos matarte…

Shi: por cada uno que matemos, su nos agradecerá, con muchas cosas…así que prepárate para morir

Ikuto: basta, aléjense, no permitiré que le hagan daño a amu

She: oh querido ikuto…amu está en coma, y nunca despertara, así que no la vamos a matar, porque, nunca, nunca, volverá a abrir los ojos…

Ikuto: cállate, basta –le pega una patada a she-

Shi: no te metas con mi hermana…-le da un puñetazo y she de atrás le atraviesa el estómago con sus manos filosas-

She: que rápido…adiós ikuto

Shi: tu amu, no la volverás a ver otra vez, adiós fracasado…-se van-

Ikuto: -se acerca a amu y la toma de la mano- perdóname amu, he fallado…pero siempre te amare…

Bombón: no, ikuto, no tendríamos que haberle dejado solo…-empezando a llorar-

Burbuja: ikuto…-llorando-

Boomer: grrr, maldita su…-abrazando a bellota- butch, donde estará butch dijo que iba a vengarse…

EN UN LEJANO LUGAR…

Butch: desgraciada, pude encontrarte…porque huelo tu olor asqueroso, solo escúchame una cosa, jamás te perdonare por lo que hiciste y una cosa más, boomer nunca te amara

Su: basta, boomer será mío, tú no eres quien para decir que él no me podrá amar, -siente un gran poder de parte de butch- podrías servirme de mucho verdecito

Butch: yo, ja servirte, estás loca o que…

Su: vocs ahora atrápenlo…

Los 5 vocs atrapan a butch y lo meten adentro de una caja gigante de cristal…en unos agujeros conectan unos cables que están conectados al cuerpo de su, absorbiendo la energía de butch

Su: con esto me hare más fuerte…y más veloz, porque un velox exe es rápido…

Butch: eso ya todos los sabemos estúpida

Su: cállate, ahora absorberé toda tu energía butch…y al final morirás pero a mí, que me importa ja

Butch: desgraciada…

EN LA CAFETERIA DE LA ESCUELA

Ai: y todos empezaron a reírse de mi…fue horrible

Akaya: jajajajaja pobre de ti Ai…

Bell: si, no quisiera haber estado en su lugar…

Yukki: jajaja

Akaya: y alguna vez tuvieron novio?

Bell: yo tengo uno, se llama laut…

Ai: yo lo estoy buscando pero, prefiero ayudar a los demás, por ejemplo si tu Akaya gustas de yukki yo seguramente me encantaría ayudar a sacar conclusiones y que guste de ti…

Akaya: yo con yukki? Ja, seria gracioso…

Yukki: también lo creo, mira si un chico hermoso como yo podría estar con alguien tan rara como Akaya

Akaya: mira si una rara como yo podría estar con un FEO como yukki…-sacándole la lengua-

Yukki: solo estoy jugando Akaya-sonríe-

Akaya: -sonríe- yo también yukki, me gusta reírme de mi misma…

Ai: y tu Akaya tuviste novio?

Akaya: si, 2…brick y Daiki…brick me dejo por bombón, bueno básicamente yo termine con él para que pudiera estar con bombón…y Daiki, el falleció, una de nuestras enemigas lo mato, encima en ese momento yo estaba enojada con él, porque pensé que me había engañado con nuestra enemiga, pero al final todo fue una trampa…

Bell: y tu yukki? Nunca tuviste novia?

Yukki: no, nunca tuve, no me interesan ese tipo de cosas

Akaya: sé que algún día no dirás lo mismo, estoy segura de que cuando encuentres a esa persona especial, veras que si te va a interesar…

Yukki: pero por ahora no me interesa…

Ai: bueno, mejor ya me voy, quiero salir a oler las flores un rato…me gusta el silencio por eso iré sola

Bell: si yo iré a ver si laut está por ahí, quiero hablar con él, nos vemos…

Akaya: adiós…oye yukki, ya que somos amigos, porque no me mudo a tu cuarto? No quiero seguir estando en el cuarto de Daiki…

Yukki: seguro, vamos a buscar tus cosas

CONTINUARA…


	32. Chapter 32 otro especial

AKAYA HIROKO

Especial

Akaya: gane esto y nunca los use…-mirando las entradas para el parque de diversiones- les pediré a los chicos si quieren ir, quizás así podamos olvidar un rato los fallecimientos de los demás…bien son 13 así que le pediré a yukki, brick, bombón, burbuja, boomer, Neru, Shark…invitare a Ai y a bell…me sobran algunos boletos, pero los dejare para otro día…

Brick/bombón: si nosotros iremos –llegando de la nada al cuarto de Akaya-

Akaya: bueno 2 que si van…tengo que preguntarles a los demás…yukki tú quieres ir

Yukki: -despertándose- sí, claro vamos al país de las maravillas mami…

Akaya: -aguantando la risa- ya levántate que no llegaremos y los piratas nos dejaran…

Yukki: si, ya me levanto…-se da cuenta- que demonios? –se sonroja- se aprovecharon de mi

Brick: -riendo-

Bombón: -llorando de la risa-

Akaya: -aguantando de la risa-

Yukki: bueno, donde vamos

Akaya: al parque de diversiones, quieres ir

Yukki: si, bueno avísenme cuando estén saliendo voy a cambiarme antes

Akaya: iré a preguntar a Neru y Shark, pueden preguntarle a burbuja y boomer?

Brick: si vamos bombón…

Bombón:-asiente- nos vemos…

Akaya: -caminando- Neru, quieres ir al parque de diversiones?

Neru: claro, y Shark?

Akaya: pregúntale si quiere ir…iré a preguntarle a unas amigas…

Neru: -ve a Shark llegando- oye Shark quieres ir al parque de diversiones?

Shark: si obvio…

Akaya: -sigue caminando- Ai bell, quieren ir al parque de diversiones

Ai: por supuesto que si…

Bell: obvio

Akaya: bueno, prepárense…en 10 minutos salimos

10 MINUTOS DESPUES…

Estaban todos en la puerta de la escuela, un autobús los llevaría hasta el parque, cuando llego subieron todos y salieron rumbo a las atracciones mecánicas…

Akaya: -bajando del autobús- esto es el paraíso, amo los parques, es mi sueño hecho realidad…visitar un gran parque de diversiones…

Burbuja: estas cosas gigantes me dan miedo…

Boomer: a mí también…

Brick: como les puede dar miedo son una de las mejores cosas del mundo

Bombón: Akaya y brick tienen razón…

Ai: opino lo mismo que burbuja y boomer…

Bell: me gustan pero, no tanto…bueno vamos…

Akaya: si –corriendo a darles los boletos al hombre-

Burbuja boomer Ai y bell se quedaron en los juegos medianos y chicos…

Akaya yukki brick y bombón fueron a las atracciones más grandes

Akaya: montaña rusa…quien viene conmigo

Brick/bombón/yukki: yo también quiero subir…

Akaya yukki brick y bombón se subieron a todos los juegos más extremos peligrosos y gigantes que podían existir…mientras que burbuja boomer Ai y bell se subieron a los más chicos seguros y menos veloces que podría haber…

Akaya: bien ya está oscureciendo, tenemos que ir volviendo per antes, hay que entrar ahí –dijo señalando la casa del terror-

Burbuja: no, yo no puedo entrar ahí

Boomer: tranquila burbuja, yo entrare contigo quieres?-asiéndose el valiente-

Brick: entramos bombón?

Bombón: si entremos amor…

Brick y bombón entraron, cuando salieron estaban temblando del miedo…bueno entraron burbuja y boomer y salieron más asustados que brick y bombón, entraron Neru y Shark y salieron solo un poco asustados…y Ai y bell salieron normal, pero cuando los chicos le hablaron ellas no contestaban del susto

Akaya: bien, quieres entrar yukki?

Yukki: está bien vamos…

Akaya y yukki entraron…habían llegado a la mitad del juego y Akaya estaba un poco asustada…hasta que…

Akaya: ahhhhhhhaahahhhhhh-abrazo a yukki- vámonos de aquí tengo miedo…

Yukki: -abrazando a Akaya- ahí que recorrer todo antes de salir Akaya, vamos –carga a Akaya y empieza a correr con ella en brazos-

Akaya: yukki, sácame de aquí por favor…-lo abraza más fuerte-

Yukki: -asiente y se sonroja- no tengas miedo Akaya yo te protegeré

Akaya: yukki-hace que pare y se baja de sus brazos- se supone que soy valiente, vamos salgamos como unos ganadores que no tienen miedo…

Yukki: -asiente-

Akaya: pero antes –le da un beso en la mejilla- gracias por hacer esas cosas por mi…te quiero yukki

Yukki: -sonrojado- s-si no hay de que, bueno vamos

Akaya: -asiente- salgamos como unos valientes de aquí –caminado-

Yukki: -empieza a caminar- ahhhh, mierda me asuste…

Akaya: no pierdas la valentía…ahhhhaaa, demonios, esto en verdad asusta…que juego más demoniaco

Yukki: esto en verdad te hace tener miedo…

Akaya: ahhhh –abraza a yukki- yukki perdóname, déjame quedarme así, contigo, así no tendré más miedo…bueno un poco pero me siento protegida al lado tuyo…

Yukki: si no pasa nada –sonrojado-

Akaya: -abraza más fuerte el brazo de yukki y cierra los ojos- tengo miedo…pero tengo que ser fuerte

Yukki: -muy sonrojado-tu puedes Akaya, sé que eres valiente y lo puedes lograr, sé que tú puedes Akaya

Akaya: tienes razón –abre los ojos y siguen caminando- soy valiente, ahhhh, no, no tengo miedo, soy fuerte…

Yukki: bien Akaya, así se hace, eres fuerte…vamos salgamos de este juego…

Akaya: si –asiente- somos los más valientes…somos los más fuertes –llegando al final del juego- ya, no tengo miedo…

Yukki: lo sé, porque eres una chica fuerte…-saliendo del juego-

Akaya: gracias yukki por ayudarme…

Boomer: wow parece que no les afecto nada el juego…

Akaya: en realidad si nos asustó pero, pudimos ser valientes

Burbuja: yo, me traume…-asustada-

Brick: no fue tan terrorífico…

Bombón: brick, me pediste por favor que te saque de ahí

Ai/bell/burbuja/boomer/yukki: -se empiezan a reír-

Akaya: -mirando el cielo- supere el miedo? Espero que si…

Yukki: bueno volvamos a la escuela, ya está oscureciendo

Ai: si vamos…-subiendo al autobús, al igual que los demás-

Akaya: hoy la pase genial, gracias a todos por acompañarme a venir

Neru: no hay de que, además, quien se perdería viajar a un parque de diversiones…yo no

Shark: es verdad…bueno suban rápido…

Akaya: -asiente-

Yukki: -mira Akaya, recuerda como lo abrazaba y se sonroja-

CONTINUARA…


	33. Chapter 33

AKAYA HIROKO

Akaya: bien esto es lo último…-cargando unas cajas- acomodare un poco gracias por ayudarme yukki si quieres puedes ir, me ayudaste demasiado

Yukki: no de nada Akaya, bueno iré a la cafetería te espero allá?

Akaya: si en un rato voy…-acomodando unas cosas-

Yukki: bueno, nos vemos

EN LA CAFETERIA

Yukki: bien iré a esa mesa…

Brick: yukki por aquí-gritando-

Yukki: -camina hacia allí- que pasa brick…

Bombón: siéntate con nosotros…

Neru: si, vamos no temas, no mordemos…

Yukki: está bien…-se sienta-

Burbuja: boomer me convidas de tu almuerzo…

Boomer: claro mi burbujita –le da un bocado-

Brick: oye bombón…quieres lo prepare yo-le muestra su almuerzo-

Bombón: si claro brick-come un poco- delicioso brick, que bien cocinas rojito te amo

Shark: Neru…-la abraza- nunca imaginaras cuanto te extrañe todo este tiempo

Neru: yo también Shark

Yukki: -pensando- uy cuanto amor, no debería estar aquí…

Boomer: chicos por favor mantengan sus ojos abiertos, cuiden sus espaldas…

Burbuja: si es verdad, en cualquier momento podrían aparecer las shi she y matarnos cuando estemos solos…

Bombón: no creo que ellas le hagan daño a yukki

Brick: solo a nosotros, tratemos de no separarnos o ir a algún lado solo…

Shark: está bien, protegeré a Neru, mi amiga de la infancia

Neru: pienso que a Akaya no le harán daño tampoco, ya que seguramente su quiere matarla con sus propias manos…

Yukki: perdón por meterme, pero su tiene más fuerza que antes, es probable que pueda ganarle a Akaya sin ningún problema, por eso les prometo que yo la protegeré

Bombón: la protegerás? Te lo agradezco yukki, por favor cuídala bien

Burbuja: yukki…tú y Akaya son solo amigos no?

Yukki: si porque?

Neru: no te gusta?

Yukki: Akaya solo es mi amiga, no me gusta

Brick: estas seguro? Si pudieras tener el recuerdo no dirías lo mismo

Yukki: qué?

Burbuja: nada chicos déjenlo así…bueno vamos boomer?

Boomer: si vamos tengo ganas de entrenar…

Neru: nosotros también vamos Shark…

Shark: si, vámonos…

Brick: yo me quedare un rato, necesito hablar con yukki…

Bombón: bueno, iré al baño después vengo…

Brick: bueno nos vemos –le da un beso-

Yukki: que quieres hablar conmigo brick?

Brick: enserio no te gusta Akaya? Solo la ves como una amiga?

Yukki: es mi mejor amiga, me gusta solo un poco pero, ella no me quiere además está olvidando a Daiki y no puedo meterme mientras ella está triste…

Brick: bueno yukki, pero si algún día te das cuenta, cuídala mucho sabes, no quiero que le pase nada malo…

Yukki: brick, acaso tu aun amas a Akaya…?

Brick: -lo mira- si –se va-

Yukki: así que brick aún está enamorado de Akaya…pero porque brick, esta con bombón si ama a Akaya, como sea…

Akaya: yukki, hola por fin termine de ordenar…

EN OTRO LADO…

Bombón: lalalaa -lavandose las manos-

X: bombón…

X: por fin una solita…

Bombón: demonios, olvide completamente que no debía andar sola…

X: somos las shi she y hemos venido a matarte…

Bombón: shi she, no podrán matarme…

Shi: pero ya lo hemos hecho…-la agarra por detrás-

Bombón: no, wáter White…-un gran charco de agua las hace resbalarse-

She: grrr –le agarra los brazo y le tapa la boca- ahora no podrás…

Shi: adiós…

Bombón: -cierra los ojos y le cae una lagrima-

AFUERA DEL BAÑO

Brick: esperare a bombón aquí…-escucha un grito- que fue eso, -se mete al baño- bombón

Bombón estaba tirada en el piso derramando sangre por el estómago y la boca, sus ojos rosas habían perdido su color, ya no tenían el brillo de antes, movió los ojos y miro a brick, su cabello largo estaba desparramado por todos lados y su moño tirado a lo lejos…su vestido rajado manchado de sangre…

Shi/she: mejor nos vamos –salen corriendo-

Bombón: brick, te amo…-cerro los ojos-

Brick: bombón, yo siempre te amare –la carga y la lleva a el hospital de la escuela lo más rápido que puede-

Enfermera: por qué tantos chicos vienen así, acaso hay algún chico o chica que está haciendo esto…?-corriendo con una camilla llevando a bombón-

Brick: esto no es su problema…por favor no dejen que muera –se da la vuelta y empieza a correr- me las pagaran gemelas de zanahoria…

EN OTRO LADO

Akaya: mira ahí vienen bell y Ai, -les hace una seña para que vengan- hola chicas…

Ai: buenos días Akaya…

Bell: hola, les presento a laut, mi novio…

Akaya: mucho gusto…soy Akaya y él es yukki mi mejor amigo…

Yukki: SIP, ese soy yo…

Laut: gusto en conocerlos, me llamo laut tengo 14 años…voy un grado más que ustedes

Akaya: yo tengo 12 cumpliré 13 este año, chicas ustedes cuantos años tienen?

Ai: yo tengo 13 cumpliré 14…

Bell: yo igual…tendré 14 pero el año que viene…

Yukki: yo tengo 13 dentro de unos meses cumpliré 14, por cierto ustedes van al salón de avanzados no? Intentare en los entrenamientos que me dejen ir…a ese salón así estoy con Akaya…

Akaya: si es verdad, tienes que venir con nosotros yukki…y que especie son ustedes?

Ai: soy una wáter exe…como bombón no?

Akaya: si bombón es una wáter exe, y vos bell?

Bell: yo soy una mega exe…

Akaya: enserio? Mega exe, son la segunda raza más fuerte

Laut: yo soy un dark exe y tu Akaya que eres…

Akaya: soy una bacterial exe…-los 3 hacen un paso para atrás-

Yukki: tranquilos ella no es como todos los bacterial exe, es distinta…

Akaya: porque dices eso?

Yukki: antes los bacterials exe mataban a todo el que se le cruce, por venganza…tú eres la única bacterial exe en la escuela y no eres así…

Akaya: eso explica como mate a casi todos los alumnos de la otra escuela…

Ai: bueno yo nunca mate a nadie, pero soy una wáter White y me encanta tener poderes…

Bell: yo mate a un compañero y vine a esta escuela después de descubrir mis poderes…

Laut: yo desde pequeño me hablaron de lo que era así que el primer año ya estuve aquí…

Yukki: yo, no recuerdo…no sé de dónde vengo…

Laut: bueno tengo que irme, vamos chicas?

Bell: si vámonos amor, adiós yukki y Akaya

Ai: nos vemos…

X: no te preocupes yukki…yo sé de dónde vienes…

Yukki: su, eres tu…

Akaya: vete de aquí…

Su: yukki, tu Heres mi hermano…

CONTINUARA…


	34. Chapter 34

HIROKO AKAYA

Yukki: ¿yo soy tu hermano?-asombrado-

Su: mama nos abandonó en un orfanato a los dos juntos

Yukki: ¿y recién ahora me dices que soy tu hermano? ¿Porque esperaste tanto tiempo?

Su: mi plan era no decirte nada nunca pero, sentí que debía decírtelo, yukki vendrás conmigo…o te quedaras con ellos

Yukki: -mira a Akaya, mira a su- iré contigo su

Akaya: pero yukki

Yukki: pero nada, perdóname Akaya debo estar con mi hermana lo lamento mucho, adiós

Akaya: yukki, pensé que jamás me traicionarías

Yukki: no es una traición, debo estar con su ya que es mi hermana

Akaya: ¿pero y si te está mintiendo? Yukki quédate conmigo no te vayas con ella

Yukki: pero, ya lo he hecho-se va con su-

Akaya: yukki, me has decepcionado…-triste-

EN OTRO LADO

Brick: bombón despierta-llorando- despierta por favor, lamento haberte dejado sola

Enfermera: bien por lo que hemos analizado ahí pocas posibilidades de que despierte, y si no estará en coma hasta el día que muera, pero por suerte ahí esperanzas de que despierte

Brick: espero que ella pueda despertarse

Burbuja: -entrando a la sala con boomer- bombón-llorando- hermana, hermana

Boomer: brick, acaso fueron las shi y she?

Brick: así es fueron ellas dos, voy a matarlas, voy a despedazarlas, las odio, como pueden estar matando a todos

Boomer: debemos acabar con esto ya, antes de que alguien más muera

Burbuja: voy a destruir a su

Boomer: -la abraza- tranquila burbujita todo estará bien

Akaya: -llegando a la sala- chicos, ¿qué ha pasado?-ve a bombón en la camilla- bombón, otra vez las shi she? Ellas son las culpables de esto…

Brick: así es fueron ellas las que dejaron así a bombón

Akaya: -abraza a brick- tranquilo brick, todo esto terminara pronto

Brick: lo se Akaya-corresponde al abrazo-

Akaya: chicos, tengo algo que decirles…es sobre yukki

CON NERU Y SHARK

Neru: Shark eres muy tierno, te quiero

Shark: yo también Neru

Shi/she: ahí el amor, creo que debemos acabar con esa dulzura-agarran a Shark y desaparecen-

Neru: Shark, SHARK ¿Dónde estás?-llorando-

Bell: hola, ¿porque lloras?

Neru: HAN SECUESTRADO A MI MEJOR AMIGO, LO VAN A MATAR

Bell: tranquila, todo estará bien, ven busquemos a tus demás amigos…-ve a dos chicas enfrente- chicas me podrían ayudar

Neru: -abre bien los ojos- no, ellas son las shi she corre

Bell: ¿Quiénes?

Tarde las shi y she le habían perforado el estómago y ahora iban tras Neru…

Neru: NOOOO, NO ALEJENSE-sale corriendo-

Shi/she: vamos a seguirla…

Ai: bell, BELL QUE TE A SUCEDIDO-la carga y la lleva a el hospital de la escuela-

CON AKAYA

Brick, boomer, burbuja: ¿que yukki que?

Brick: así que después de todo, yukki termino yéndose con su

Boomer: pero es su hermana, supongo que fue por eso…

Burbuja: cierto, porque parecía en verdad que él había cambiado, solamente debe haber sido por su, no creo que se allá hecho pasar por nuestro amigo, no parece de esas personas

Akaya: pero sigue siendo traición, nos dejó por ella, que quizás le está mintiendo…-ve el pasillo y pasa un chico muy parecido a Daiki- DAIKI –sorprendida-

Brick: Daiki?

Akaya: vi a Daiki-sale corriendo-

Boomer: ah Daiki? Akaya enloqueció

Burbuja: ahh así que yukki se fue, bombón esta medio en coma…cada vez quedamos menos, chicos ¿qué haremos?

Boomer: no lo es mi burbujita, no lo se

Brick: -mirando por la ventana- (es verdad ¿Qué haremos?)

Akaya: DAIKI, DAIKIIII, DAIKIIIIII…-corriendo al chico y lo taclea y empieza a llorar-Daiki, pensé que estabas muerto…

X: ¿Qué haces? No soy Daiki

Akaya: ¿Qué? Oh es cierto

Este chico era idéntico a Daiki solo que de ojos verdes miel, y cabello castaño muy claro, casi rubio

Akaya: perdón te confundí, lo siento

X: no pasa nada, pero por favor la próxima vez no me tacles, dolió

Akaya: oh lo lamento mucho, emm

X: Kim me llamo Kim

Akaya: entonces lo lamento Kim, yo soy Akaya

Kim: ¿quieres acompañarme?

Akaya: ¿adonde?

Kim: es un lugar secreto, ¿quieres ir?

Akaya: si es secreto no deberías mostrármelo

Kim: está bien, puedo mostrártelo pero solo a ti, no se lo mostraras a nadie ¿sí?

Akaya: está bien, es una promesa…

Kim: bueno ven, te mostrare, por cierto ¿qué raza eres?

Akaya: soy una, bacterial exe

Kim: ¿qué? ¿Enserio? Eres una bacterial exe, de lujo –le sonríe-

Akaya: (que linda sonrisa) ¿y tú que raza eres?

Kim: yo soy un mega exe, seguramente ya los conoces

Akaya: sí, tengo unos amigos mega exe

Kim: oye Akaya, tú ¿tienes amigos?

Akaya: si, están Neru, Shark, brick, burbuja, boomer, Ai, bell, unos mas pero los mataron y otros que están en estado de coma-triste con cabeza agacha-

Kim: oh lo lamento

Akaya: no importa, ¿y tú tienes amigos?

Kim: no en realidad no tengo

Akaya: se lo vivo diciendo a cada persona que conozco, si quieres yo seré tu amiga

Kim: ¿de verdad? Oh genial este día es genial, por fin tengo una amiga-feliz-

Akaya: -sonríe- ¿te gusta alguien?¿o alguna chica gusta de ti?

Kim: ahí un chica, que siempre me está siguiendo pero me siento acosado e incomodo

Akaya: ¿y porque no se lo dices?

Kim: no se

Akaya: ¿Cómo es esa chica?

Kim: es pelinegra, de cabello corto y ojos negros

Akaya: bien, después me muestras cual es y yo le digo que te deje de molestar ¿quieres?

Kim: si, gracias, pareces de mi edad tienes ¿13?

Akaya: no, tengo 12 pero muy pronto cumpliré los 13 –le sonríe-

Kim: -se sonroja- bien ya llegamos, entra

Entraron a un salón abandonado que a lo lejos Había un tipo de puerta pequeña en el suelo, Kim la abrió y entraron ahí, Akaya buscando el interruptor prendió la luz, era una sala pequeña pero con buen espacio, era color roja y piso color crema, había cajas amontonadas y con mucho polvo pero era un lugar muy lindo aunque sin ventanas

Akaya: qué lindo lugar, aunque le falta un poco de luz pero es genial ¿a qué vienes aquí?

Kim: vengo aquí siempre para estar solo, y practicar ya que no puedo ir solo a la sala de práctica

Akaya: ¿no tienes nadie con quien ir?

Kim: no, por eso no puedo pasar a la sala de avanzados

Akaya: desde ahora empezaras a ir, porque yo seré tu acompañante

CONTINUARA…

Siento mucho la tardanza es que se me iban las ideas pero volvieron jajaja espero les guste


	35. Chapter 35

HIROKO AKAYA

Kim: en verdad akaya? –Sus labios mostraron poco a poco una gran sonrisa-

Akaya: si Kim, iras conmigo ya que yo soy tu amiga…

Kim: no lo puedo creer, iré a los entrenamientos e iré contigo…estoy muy feliz gracias akaya

Akaya: está bien Kim además te presentare a mis amigos para que tengas más

Kim: genial enserio gracias akaya apenas nos conocemos y ya estás haciendo de todo por mi…

Akaya: no hay problema Kim siempre ayudo a todos

Kim: oye akaya, puedo preguntarte algo…

Akaya: que sucede, pregúntame

Kim: ¿Qué sucedió con tus demás amigos?

Akaya: pues…ahí una chica que se enamoró de un amigo y él ya tiene novia y quiere matarla, entonces nosotros la estamos protegiendo pero lo que notamos es que ella ahora quiere la guerra y no solo quiere matarla a ella si no que a mí también…

Kim: no puede ser

Akaya: que sucede?

Kim: me paso lo mismo…akaya antes había una chica que estaba loca por mí y mato a todos mis amigos porque estaban cerca, ella también mato a mi…a mi…a la chica que más amaba…-recuerda a la chica con su gran sonrisa- Sirex…

Akaya: ¿ella era Sirex?

Kim: si, Sirex era la chica que más amaba en el mundo hasta que esa rencorosa la mato…habíamos ideado un plan para deshacernos de ella pero en ese momento llego un chico, uno de nuestros enemigos, diciendo que era bueno…y enamoro a Sirex, luego se fue con la maldita y desgraciada diciendo que no podía quedarse con nosotros porque él era su hermano…

Akaya: -sorprendida- no puede ser, no es posible no, no, no es cierto…

Kim: que sucede akaya?

Akaya: nos está pasando algo parecido…ahí una chica que está matando a mis amigos por la novia de mi amigo…uno de los malos se izó bueno y yo me amigue con el hasta pensé en algo más que en amistad, y hoy se fue diciendo que era el hermano de…

Kim: su…

Akaya: -lo mira fijamente shokeada- no puede ser, era una trampa el idiota de Yukki jugo conmigo…solo nos sacó información…

Kim: el estúpido de Yukki…ese idiota, solo jugo con Sirex…y ahora contigo…

Akaya: su estaba enamorada de ti antes…

Kim: así es, y Yukki enamoro a Sirex…después de eso su mato a Sirex al igual que todos mis amigos, entonces se me declaro con la respuesta obvia y una mirada de rencor le dije, estás loca mataste a todos mis amigos y al único amor de mi vida y quieres que te amé, vete al infierno idiota nunca te amare…corrí hacia Sirex la abrase y ella en sus últimas palabras me pidió perdón y me dijo…te amo, pero ya era todo tarde todos habían muerto…

Akaya: lo lamento mucho Kim, pero gracias a ti esto no va a suceder 2 veces…debo decirles a mis amigos me acompañas?-desilusionada-

Kim: si akaya, no dejare que vuelva a pasar

Los dos salen corriendo hacia donde estaban los demás, llegaron con cara de preocupados y les contaron todo…

Brick: Yukki hijo de perra…ahí que matarlo

Akaya: tranquilo Brick, está todo bien yo y Kim hemos ideado un plan que será perfecto…

Kim: pero porque su está aquí? –la mira enojado-

Akaya: no Kim ella no es su, es idéntica pero no, ella es burbuja la novia de boomer…

Kim: ah perdón, ya casi saltaba a ahorcarla…

Akaya: bueno ahí que empezar con el plan, primero debo encontrar a Yukki…Kim tu jugaras conmigo y el, ah el torturador –sonríe psicópata mente-

Burbuja: no puedo creer que Yukki nos haya mentido parecía que si era nuestro amigo…

Boomer: pues era todo una trampa y caímos pero ahora gracias a Kim tenemos más posibilidades de ganar

Akaya: bien chicos, este es el plan…

AL OTRO DIA

Akaya ve a Yukki en la azotea y se acerca

Akaya: Yukki…-lo abraza- no puedo lo creer todavía…

Yukki: yo tampoco, nunca supe que ella era mi hermana, pero descuida seguiremos siendo amigos…

Akaya: yo no hablaba de eso Yukki –detrás de su espalda se veía la mirada sonriente y psicópata que tenía akaya-

Yukki: entonces de que hablas akaya…

Akaya: -lo atrapa con los brazos que salían de su espalda y deja de abrazarlo mirándolo- yo hablo de que eres un maldito mentiroso

Yukki: asustas con esa mirada psicópata…

Akaya: quizás es porque en verdad quiero mirarte así Yukki…que no te enseñaron a no mentir, y no jugar sucio y mucho menos a no jugar con las chicas…-lo mira sonriente-

Yukki: akaya…enloqueciste?

Akaya: ja yo siempre estuve loca, ven Kim acércate a nosotros…

Kim: hola Yukki tanto tiempo

Yukki: tu…ya veo le contaste a akaya –enojado-

Akaya: eres un inútil, creías que podías engañarme, nadie se mete conmigo ni mis amigos escuchaste…

Kim: akaya ustedes fueron más fuertes que nosotros ya que ustedes pudieron matar a los demás inútiles… ¿no?

Akaya: -sin dejar de mirar a Yukki- así es, esos inútiles que no servían para nada

Yukki: no hables así de mis amigos niña idiota

Akaya: ja, me estás diciendo idiota –agarra un fierro que le da Yukki- retira tus palabras pedazo de idiota…

Yukki: no, yo no soy el idiota aquí si no que tú, que me creíste todo lo que yo hice…

Akaya: ja sabias que no me interesan tus palabras farsante -lo golpea con el fiero en las piernas-

Yukki: -contiene los gritos-

Akaya: Kim, que te parece si le damos una lección…

Kim: si akaya…pero antes llévanos a la guarida de su Yukki

Yukki: jamás idiotas…

Akaya: JAAAJAJAJA –le empieza a pegar con el fierro en los brazos y el estómago-

Yukki: -empieza a gritar del dolor y pedir ayuda-

Akaya: eso es pide ayuda Yukki –lo empieza a golpear más fuerte-

De repente gracias a los gritos de Yukki aparecieron 3 de los 5 vocs…

Kim: -por detrás agarro a laz y le corto el cuello matándola rápidamente-

Yukki: LAZ NO –por derramar lágrimas-

Kim: -agarra del cuello a los otros dos-

Akaya: que se siente que maten a tus amigos…estúpido llévanos a la guarida de su ya

Yukki: nunca lo are

Akaya: Kim ya sabes que hacer –con uno de sus brazos filosos amarro a uno de los vocs-

Kim: -agarro a lez y con el cuchillo le abrió el estómago y le saco la cabeza de su cuerpo-

Akaya: ahora nos llevaras o no…-mirada desafiante-

Yukki: LEZ NO…nunca

Akaya: -mira a Kim-

Kim: -agarra a Liz de la remera y le clava el cuchillo en el brazo moviéndolo para todos lados-

Liz: -grita y patalea del dolor-

Yukki: está bien les diré pero dejen a Liz…

CONTINUARA…


	36. Chapter 36

HIROKO AKAYA

Akaya: -asiente y mira a Kim que deja a Liz pero la amarra con unas cuerdas para que no se escape-

Yukki: vamos, síganme…-por llorar-

Akaya: -lo amarra con unas cuerdas y de atrás de muchas cosas apiladas salen los demás y los siguen-

Yukki: -los conduce hacia el patio de la escuela donde hay un pozo de agua y se tira adentro y todos detrás llegando a una gran cueva- llegamos…-mira para todos lados- parece que su no está…-mira hacia atrás viendo que Kim corto a la mitad a Liz- LIZ, pero que les pasa…son unos tramposos

Akaya: igual que tu Yukki…

Brick: oye ese no es Butch…-corriendo a la caja de cristal-

Boomer: hay que sacarlo de ahí –desconecta los cables y desde esos huecos rompe la caja de cristal- Butch, vamos sal –se acerca y lo abraza llevándolo con los demás-

Butch: -con pocas fuerzas- su me quito mucho de mi poder…

Akaya: descuida Butch te sacaremos de aquí, burbuja llévalo a la enfermería y quédate con el…

Burbuja: -asiente y se lleva a Butch-

Brick: NERU…-ve a neru clavada en la pared-

Neru: chicos, cuidado las shi y she volverán pronto…

Akaya: -mira a otro lado viendo a Ai y bell- AI BELL ESTAN BIEN?

Las dos: si por suerte no nos hicieron daño

Bell: bueno a mi sí, pero está todo bien…

Akaya: las matare…

Loz y luz aparecieron de repente al lado de neru con un cuchillo para matarla pero vieron a los demás y rápidamente corrieron a ayudar a Yukki

Loz: -corre rápidamente sacando sus dientes hacia Kim-

Kim: -lo esquiva y con el cuchillo le corta un brazo- maldito vocs…

Loz: ah –grita de dolor-

Yukki: LOZ…LOZ…

Liz: -corre hacia akaya pero es detenida por boomer que por detrás la agarra y le muerde la cabeza sacándosela del lugar-

Yukki/Loz: LIZ, LIZ

Brick: así se siente perder a un amigo…

Kim: -agarra a Loz de la remera y lo eleva con su brazo- tu fin, siéntete orgulloso de ser el último vocs vivo…-empieza a apuñalarlo muchas veces en el pecho-

Yukki: LOZ, BASTA DEJENLO

Kim: bien lo dejare –le atraviesa la cabeza con el cuchillo y lo deja caer tomando el cuchillo nuevamente-

Yukki: maldito…mis amigos, mis amigos…-llorando-

Brick: eres un estúpido, nosotros estábamos igual que tú en el momento de que tus estúpidos e inútiles amigos mataban a los nuestros

Yukki: cállate idiota

Akaya: no le digas idiota –lo empieza a apretar con sus brazos cortándolo un poco con las puntas filosas-

Yukki: -da un pequeño y apagado grito-

Shi/she: Yukki porque gritas…-llegando ven a todos-

Yukki: corran chicas corran y llamen a su

Shi/She: -empiezan a correr pero Brick se les mete adelante haciéndolas caer-

Brick: -agarra a las dos del cuello mientras que boomer rápidamente agarra a shi-

Boomer: morirás nadita desgraciada…-sus dientes en punta se dejan a la vista de los ojos de shi, lentamente se acerca a su cuello con su boca-

Yukki: shi…no shi…

Boomer: -mira a Yukki le sonríe y muerde el cuello de shi arrancando su cabeza-

She: hermanaaaaa…-deja de gritar porque Brick la había empezado a ahorcar-

Brick: ustedes, dejaron en coma a bombón, malditas desgraciadas voy a disfrutar esto…

She: -llorando

Brick: -sus manos empiezan a arder- te quemare viva maldita inútil…-quemándole el cuello empieza a quemarla entera-

She: AHHHHHH-gritando de dolor

Brick: -sonriendo a escuchar los gritos de la persona que había dejado en coma ah bombón- pronto dejaras de respirar…

She: -lo mira llorando y con pocas fuerzas- ella nunca despertara –cierra sus ojos-

Brick: CALLATE ESTUPIDA –la tira al suelo y empieza a desgarrar todo su cuerpo con sus propias manos-

Boomer: hermano ya, ella ya ha muerto…

Akaya: -observando la sangre y mirando sonriente- chicos saquen a neru y las chicas de ahí…

Boomer: -saca a las chicas de donde estaban-

Akaya: neru, Ai, bell vallan a la enfermería…

Neru: akaya prométeme que volverás…

Akaya: te lo prometo neru…volveremos todos sanos y salvos…

Neru: eso espero amiga y…tortúrala –la mira seria-

Akaya: si lo hare neru, ahora ve a la enfermería que esas lastimaduras son graves…

Neru: -asiente y se va con Ai y bell- suerte

Brick: -haciendo una pila de cadáveres-

Boomer: cuando llegara la más inútil de todas que nunca amare…

Yukki: -lo mira enojado-

Brick: porque esa miradita, oh ya veo tu amas a su todavía, que lastima la mataremos

Kim: al igual que ustedes mataron a Sirex…la mataremos pero antes la haremos sufrir y se lo tiene bien merecido la fea de su

Boomer: ella fea? Es horrible igual que este idiota

Yukki: no le digas fea a su –por llorar- ella es hermosa

Boomer: no bromes imbécil ella es horrenda al igual que tu

Akaya: y aunque sean feos son horribles por dentro también, están podridos los dos por dentro

Yukki: BASTA

Boomer: y son unos idiotas…

Yukki: -se zafa de los brazos y empieza a estrangular a boomer- CALLATE

Boomer: -tratando de sacar los brazos de Yukki de su cuello-

Brick: -le mete una patada en la cabeza a Yukki dejándolo tirado en el piso-

Akaya: -lo vuelve a agarrar- quédate quieto o si no lo lamentaras…

Yukki: -empieza a moverse para todos lados-

Akaya: tú te lo buscaste –con una de sus manos filosas le empieza a hacer pequeñas pero profundas cortaduras en sus brazos- JAJAJAJAJAJJAJA como me gusta jugar a matar

Brick: no estás jugando a matar, estas matando de verdad

Akaya: bueno como me gusta matar y torturar

Boomer: ella en verdad es una asesina…

CONTINUARA…

Perdón por tardar en actualizar, enserio lo siento se me iban las ideas, bueno aquí deje los dos caps, se volvió más sangriento de repente, jejeje bye hasta la próxima


	37. Chapter 37

Akaya: si soy una maldita asesina

Yukki: lo van a lamentar, cada uno de ustedes lo pagara muy caro

Boomer: si claro como si tú y su fueran lo suficientemente fuertes como para derrotarnos

Yukki: su tomo mucho del poder de Butch así que es más fuerte que antes

Akaya: cállate idiota yo la are pedacitos a la tonta y estúpida de su

Yukki: deja de decirle eso

Akaya: no lo dejare de hacer

Brick: akaya está un poco más enloquecida de lo normal

Boomer: es cierto, hay que tener cuidado

Brick: así es…

Boomer: recuerda que los bacterial exe si están muy enojados pueden matar al que se le cruce…

Brick: si lo se…hay que tener cuidado

Yukki: -escucha los pasos de alguien- su ah llegado

Akaya: que bien, por fin la loca llego

Su: que paso aquí –ve los cuerpos de sus amigos- chicos…-mira a Yukki que está atrapado- YUKKI

Akaya: creíste que nos creíamos tu trampa idiota

Su: maldita desgraciada como hizo para adivinar el plan…-ve a Kim- Kim…-sorprendida- asique tu les dijiste…mi amor

Brick: estás loca su

Kim: nunca fui ni seré tu amor idiota

Su: no me interesa Kim, ahora solo me importa mi hermoso boomer

Boomer: no soy tuyo su, y nunca lo seré

Su: cállate tú serás mío…

Akaya: el nunca será tuyo porque eres una horrible persona y además él tiene novia

Su: akaya suelta a Yukki

Akaya: es una broma verdad? No lo are pero si are esto –empieza a clavar uno de sus brazos en las piernas de Yukki haciendo que se retuerza de dolor-

Su: YUKKI NO…

Yukki: -con pocas fuerzas- su…

Su: -corre rápidamente hacia akaya y le corta el brazo con el que tenía atrapado a Yukki y se lo lleva al otro lado de la habitación-

Akaya: AHHHH –grita del dolor- desgraciada…

Su: ja, nunca podrás contra mi akaya

Akaya: AJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJ –ríe psicópata mente-

Su: pero que…

Akaya: -el brazo cortado vuelve a crecer- JAJAJAJAJA eres idiota…

Su: que eres maldita…no eres una bacterial exe cualquiera…

Akaya: JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA –le tira un puñetazo pero su esquiva-

Su: desgraciada –intenta pegarle muchas veces pero akaya esquiva cada uno de sus golpes con una sonrisa-

Akaya: y ahora me toca a mí –le pega en la cara haciendo que volara unos metros-no puedes contra mí su…

Su: quizás tú, pero…-agarra a Brick del cuello- él no puede contra mi

Brick: -agarrando las manos de su para que lo soltara pero su era más fuerte-

Akaya: suéltalo ahora –enojada-

Su: no lo are…-empieza a golpear a Brick-

Akaya: suéltalo AHORA HE DICHO-acercándose a su lentamente-

Su: no –le pega más fuerte-

Akaya: SUELTALO AHORA MALDITA DESGRACIADA –llega al lado de su y le pega un codazo haciendo que suelte a Brick-

Su: -se levanta rápidamente sintiendo un hilo de sangre caer de su labio y su nariz-

Akaya: te dolió idiota, estúpida, te odio mataste a casi todos mis amigos y piensas que podrás contra mí, pues no te perdonare lo que les hiciste NO TE DEJARE ESCAPAR ESTA VEZ SU

Su: ja –sonríe de costado-

Akaya: ¿Qué?

Su: -saca un control de su bolsillo y aprieta un botón haciendo que callera una jaula encima de akaya encerrándola- no podrás contra mi akaya nunca me ganaras –agarra a boomer y lo encierra en otra jaula- Brick tu linda bombón jamás volverá a abrir los ojos…

Brick: cállate maldita –corre hacia ella e intenta pegarle pero su esquiva, lo agarra del brazo mientras saca un cuchillo de su bolsillo y perfora el pecho de Brick-

Brick: -siente el cuchillo entrar cada vez mas- akaya…

Akaya: AAAHHHHHHHHH –rompe los barrotes de la jaula-

Su: no, no puede ser…

Akaya: -sus ojos se vuelven bien rojos sangre y de sus labios emerge una gran sonrisa, su mirada estaba enfocada en su y no pestañaba-

Su: esto es malo…-asustada-

Akaya: -corre a toda velocidad y de un golpe vuela a su en el aire, saltando y pegándole arriba haciendo que su se estrellara en el piso y deje un hueco en el piso-

Akaya rápidamente bajo y callo arriba de su golpeándola con sus puños en todas partes y con sus brazos filosos cortándole las piernas, luego la tomo de la remera y le pego un puñetazo en la casa haciendo que su quede estampada en la pared, sangrando por muchos lados, akaya tenía una mirada diferente…se había convertido en una bacterial exe de lo que contaban las leyendas, si un bacterial exe se enoja mucho no puedes pararlo…y puede matar a cualquiera…

Brick: -con pocas fuerzas- akaya…no…-cierra los ojos-

Boomer: akaya se volvió la bacterial exe que nadie puede parar o no…

Akaya: JAJAJAJAJAJA –jugando con su-

Su: -ya sus ojos mostraban vacío, ya no sentía dolor alguno y poco a poco comenzó a debilitarse-

Akaya: ¿qué? No, no cierres los ojos quiero jugar un poco más…QUE TE DESPIERTES DIJE –agarrando a su y clavándole sus brazos filosos en sus brazos y piernas subiendo y bajando, esto hizo que su derramara unas lágrimas y suelte un pequeño grito ya sin fuerzas-

CONTINUARA…


	38. Chapter 38

Su: -ya con pocas fuerzas- akaya…

Akaya: no, no te mueras quiero divertirme un rato mas

Boomer: basta akaya, reacciona tú no eres la akaya de siempre…reacciona por favor akaya

Akaya: ¿eh? –Mira para todos lados- tú también quieres jugar niño rubio –camina hacia él y rompe los barrotes y agarra a boomer- pues jugaremos –tira a boomer por el aire y lo estrella contra el suelo-

Boomer: -intenta escapar- no…mierda

Akaya: no te vayas niño quiero jugar otro rato más…JAJAJAJAJAJAJA ven niño juguemos que estoy aburrida –lo toma de los pelos y lo lanza contra la pared-

Boomer: como saldré de esta…AKAYA REACCIONA POR FAVOR

Akaya: -lo agarra y le pega una patada-

Boomer: AKAYA…REACCIONA TE LO PIDO…

Akaya: -lo agarra de la remera y pone uno de sus brazos en el pecho del rubio como para atravesarlo-

Boomer: NO POR FAVOR NO, AKAYA BRICK ESTA MURIENDO AHÍ QUE LLEVARLO AL HOSPITAL, AKAYA BRICK, BRICK, BRICK

Akaya: Brick…-vuelve en si- ¿Qué estoy haciendo? Boomer que paso…-lo deja en el suelo y ve a su intentando escapar- ah no…-agarra de los pelos a su y le pega un rodillazo en la cara-

Boomer: akaya que bueno que volviste en sí, casi me matas -agarra a Brick- lo llevare a la enfermería, tu encárgate de matarlos akaya…

Akaya: perdón boomer, yo me encargo ve con cuidado…

Boomer: -se va con Brick que tenía pocas fuerzas y había derramado mucha sangre-

Su: -por detrás se lanza encima de akaya y le clava un cuchillo en la espalda, cualquiera hubiera muerto al instante con una herida de esas, pero akaya solo se dio vuelta se sacó el cuchillo y lo puso en la garganta de su- que trataste de hacer…

Su: ¿Qué demonios eres akaya hiroko…?

Akaya: no querrás saber lo que en verdad soy…quizás yo sea, tu peor pesadilla –agarra bien el cuchillo y se lo clava en el estómago-

Su: AHHHHH –grita y se retuerce del dolor-

Akaya: -le abre el estómago de par en par- amo torturar a la gente…-con sus brazos le arranca las piernas a su- soy muy mala, pero me encanta jugar y divertirme

Su: mátame de una vez, no me hagas sufrir más por favor…-llorando-

Akaya: que, estás loca…-agarra a Yukki que estaba lejos y lo pone al lado de su-

Yukki: -con los ojos medios abiertos- su…

Akaya: -le atraviesa el pecho a Yukki y lo abre a la mitad…-

Su: YUKKIIIIIII NOOOOO MALDITA….-ya muy débil-

Akaya: pues el juego se terminó aquí su, esto es por todos mis amigas que ahora ya no están por tu culpa…

Su: bien, pero volveré akaya, oh alguien me vengara…-con mirada desafiante-

Akaya: -con sus brazos agarra la cabeza de su y tira de ella arrancándosela- el juego acabo…vámonos Kim

Kim: -asiente y juntos se van devuelta a la escuela-

Akaya: -cansada se cambia da un baño y tira su ropa con sangre y se acuesta a dormir-

AL OTRO DIA

En la enfermería

Akaya: Brick, ¿Cómo estás?

Brick: si bastante bien akaya, aunque no puedo creer que allá sobrevivido, después de ver ese cuchillo perforando mi pecho pensé que iba a morir…pero no igual estuve a punto de cerrar los ojos

Boomer: que suerte Brick…

Akaya: ¿y tú como estas neru?

Neru: yo estoy bien, mañana si mis heridas se curan podre salir…

Kim: y tu bell?

Bell: pues estoy muy bien, derrame mucha sangre pero la verdad por suerte no morí…

Akaya: qué bueno que todo acabo, supongo que desde hoy seremos solo nosotros, no es así Brick, boomer, burbuja, neru, Ai, bell y Kim…

Todos: -asienten-

Butch: -abriendo una cortina- oigan se olvidan de mi

Akaya: bueno y Butch…jajajaja

Enfermera tengo buenas noticias chicos su amiga amu despertó del coma…

Akaya: AMU –corre hasta la sala de amu junto a burbuja-

Burbuja: amu, despertaste…-la abraza-

Akaya: que suerte amu…me alegro mucho de que hayas despertado

Amu: tanto dormí…oigan y ¿ikuto?

Akaya: -agacha la cabeza- veras amu…pudimos derrotar a su y a todos los malos, pero ellos mataron a muchos de nuestros amigos

Burbuja: solo quedamos Brick, boomer, Butch, bell, Ai, akaya, neru, Kim…y yo…

Amu: ikuto…-por llorar- no ikuto no…

Akaya: lo siento mucho amu…-la abraza-

Burbuja: -también la abraza- pero todo estará bien porque ya no morirá nadie mas

Amu: -llorando-

Akaya: vamos amu sonríe, estará todo bien –le seca las lágrimas-

Amu: -asiente y sonríe forzadamente- está bien chicas…

Akaya: también bombón está en coma, así que puede despertar…

Kim: -llegando a la sala- oigan ella es amu…?

Amu: daiki…?

Akaya: no amu él es Kim un amigo nuevo…

Kim: gusto en conocerte amu…

Los días pasaron cada uno de los chicos salió del hospital y siguieron su vida normal como siempre, bueno no tan normal ya que era una escuela especial para mounstros o como quieran llamarlos, habían acabado con su…akaya por fin cumplió años y ahora tenía un año más…o que esperaban los amigos que cada vez se unían mas era que un día bombón despierte, la visitaban todos los días pero nada pasaba, un día cuando entraron a la sala pudieron contemplar los ojos de la peli naranjada abiertos observando hacia la puerta con una gran sonrisa...todos se le tiraron encima, mas akaya y Brick…todos esperaban que algo como esto jamás volviera a pasar, por suerte el director nunca se dio cuenta de que muchos alumnos faltaban, pero bueno, en fin será este el final de esta historia…oh quizás allá mas que contar sobre akaya hiroko…

FIN

Espero les allá gustado mi historia…ya no tenía muchas ideas así que la termine…quizás sea un fic algo raro pero no sé, la verdad estoy muy emocionada de haber terminado este fic, aunque si ustedes quisieran y me lo pidieran haría una segunda temporada, pero lo más probable que no suceda…bueno amigas enserio espero que les allá gustado y agradezco a la gente que la leyó, me despido y les agradecería mucho que sigan leyendo mis fics ¡besos¡


End file.
